


Engellenemez Arzular

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dolandırıcılık, mafya, mafya!kai, striptizci!sehun, şiddet
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Uyuşturucu ticareti, şiddet, dolandırıcılık ve şantaj Kai'in acemi olduğu şeyler değildi. Şiddet onun kanında vardı. Kötü geçirilmiş bir çocukluk ve maddi yetersizlik şimdiki durumu, bir mafya grubunun liderinin sağ kolu durumuyla bağlantılıydı. O hayat çok yanlıştı. Ama bundan bıkmıştı. Açıkça söylemek gerekirse, Kai mafya grubuyla takılmayı ve illegal işleri seviyordu. Önemseyeceği kimse yoktu ve kimse onu önemsemiyordu. Bu ta ki, ona düzgün yaşamanın ne kadar önemli olduğunu gösteren caddenin karanlık bölgelerindeki kiralık bir striptizciyle arkadaş olana kadardı. Yalnızca kiralık çocuk kendi düzgün bir hayat yaşamıyordu.'İtibarsız striptizci ve bir suçlunun birbirlerine durmadan zarar verdikleri bir hikâye.'





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Nam-ı diğer Nefarious Desires

 

  
**OH SEHUN**

_Hayatındaki talihsiz olaylar zincirinden dolayı, erkek striptizcilerin rezil ve alçak bir topluluğun parçası oluyor. Bedenini para karşılığı kiralıyordu. Kimse hisleriyle ona dokunmamıştı ve kendisi de gece kulübünün ve otel odalarının dışında o adamlardan bir şey istemiyordu. Sonunda işini önemsemeden kendisini gerçekten önemseyen bir adam bulduğunda, yeni arkadaşının ne kadar adi olduğunu fark ettiğinde kıvılcımlar sönmüştü._

**KIM KAI**

_Hayattaki tek arzusu patronunu gururlandırmak ve bir gün onun yerini almaktı. Çok kötü geçen ve tacizlerin olduğu çocukluğundaki acıları onu 13 yaşında küçük bir çeteyken büyük bir mafya grubuna dönüşen topluluğa katılmaya itmişti. Yine de kendi prensipleri vardı. Yandaşlarının aksine, gereksiz süslemelerin dışında kalmayı tercih ediyordu. Ama ahlaksız bir kulübe ziyarete gittiği gece birisi ilgisini çekmişti._

 

**********************************

 

“Yapma. Lütfen.” adam Kris’in önünde yerde diz çökerek yücelik dileniyordu.

“Biliyorsun. Bizden bir sürü para ödünç almadan önce bunları düşünmeliydin.” Kris elinde tabancasını döndürerek önünde ileri-geri yürüyerek söyledi, Kai koltuğun kolunda oturarak onları izliyordu. “Şimdi paramızı geri alamayacağımızı öğrendik, senin yaşamana neden izin verelim?”

“İş çöktü.” Gözyaşı ve ter yüzünden akıyordu. “Size ödeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum. Lütfen, bana biraz zaman verin.”

“Madem bize ödemeyi düşünüyordun, neden kaçıp saklandın?”

“Ben… Korkuyordum. Lütfen.

“Biliyorsun. Patron gerçekten çok sinirlendi. Çok kızgın.”

Kai koltuktan kalktı.

“Sana kredi verdim ama-“ Kai orta yaşlı adamın arkasına gelip boğazını bıçakla kestiğinde Kris kısa kesmişti. “Lanet olsun, neden her zaman bunu yapıyorsun!” cansız beden yere düşüp, gırtlağından çıkan kan etrafında havuz oluştururken Kris bağırdı.

“Çok konuşuyorsun.” Kai kanla kaplı bıçağını tişörtüyle temizleyerek mırıldandı.

“Oyun oynayacaktım. Her şeyi mahvettin.”

“Somurtmayı kes. Sana bira alırım.”

****************************

Kai bu 7 yılda hayatında kaç kişiyi öldürdüğünden emin değildi. Ama gerekçesi namuslu ve yasalara uymamasıydı. Bir şekilde suçlulardı.

*****************************

“Sence AJ dinlenmemize izin verir mi?” Kris, patronlarının lüks ve gösterişli evinin merdivenlerini çıkarken sordu. AJ’in neden şehirden uzakta, sahilin yanında yaşamak istemesi anlaşılabilirdi. Sessizdi ve illegal yollar için harika bir atmosfer oluşturuyordu.

“Kris!” Luhan, Kris ve Kai’in olduğu yere doğru koşarak inerken bağırdı. “Seni çok özledim!” Kris’in üzerine atladı ve ona sıkıca sarılırken Kai gözlerini devirdi. Bazen AJ’in merhametli ve yumuşak kardeşinin nasıl bu işe girmesini kabul ettiğini merak ediyordu. Ama üstelik Luhan alışveriş ve Kris’le çıkmak dışında evden dışarı adım atmıyordu. Muhtemelen daha önce bir silaha hiç dokunmamıştır.

“AJ nerede?” Kris geriye çekilerek sordu.

“Odasında. Merhaba Kai.”

“Selam.” Kai mırıldandı ve korkuluklardan baktığında Tao ve Lay’in oturma odasından çıktıklarını gördü.

“Kai! Kris!” Tao bağırdı. “Kulübe gidiyoruz. Kris, Baek orada olacak biliyorsun… Oh.” Luhan’ın ters ters baktığını görünce durdu.

“Bir süre AJ ile konuşacağız.” Dedi Kris.

“Siz gidin.” Kai her zamanki gibi bahane bularak gitmeyecekti, nasıl bir kulübü ziyaret ettiklerini biliyordu.

“Olmaz!” Lay merdivenleri tırmandı ve Kai’in yakasını kavradı. “Bizimle geliyorsun, işte o kadar!”

“Yapılacak ayak işlerim var.”

“Hayır, yok.” Kris araya girdi.

“Harika. Bu gece kaçamazsın. Xuimin, Pointers uyuşturucu işiyle ilgilendikten sonra bize katılacak.” Dedi Lay.

Kai iç çekti.

“Gitmek zorunda mısın?” Luhan kollarını Kris’in boynuna dolayarak Kris’e sordu. Kai, Kris’in Luhan hakkında ciddi olmadığını biliyordu. Kris sadece masum çocuğu becermeyi seviyordu çünkü Luhan onun eğlence kaynağıydı belli ki. Ve Luhan, Luhan olduğu için Kris’i her yerde köpek yavrusu gibi takip ediyordu.

“Evet. Endişelenme. Sadece birkaç bardak içki ve biraz uyuşturucu olacak.” Kris, Luhan’ın yanağını öperek yanından geçti. Kai arkasından onu takip ediyordu.

“Merhaba AJ.” Kai patronunun aşırı pahalı odasının kapısını açarak selamladı, bir duvar kumlu sahilin, mavi denizin ve bulutsuz gökyüzünün mükemmel bir görüntüsünü gözleri önüne seriyordu.

“Kai.” AJ, Macbook’undan kafasını kaldırıp baktı ve Kai’in onu ilk bulduğundan çok daha yaşlanmış gibi görünüyordu. Yoksa evden kaçtıktan sonra aç ve üşümüş halde sokakta onu bulan AJ idi aslında. “Ee. Onu öldürdün, huh?”

“Tabii ki bunu bileceksin.” AJ her şeyi bilirdi.

“Tabii ki. Yarın teslim edilecek eşyaları kontrol etmeni istiyorum. Lay’i yanında götür.”

“Tamam. Gidebilir miyiz şimdi?”

“Gidin. Tao bana bu gece dışarı çıkmayı planladığınızı söyledi. Luhan’ı da götürün eğer-“

“Hayır!” Kris hemen karşı çıktı. “Luhan’ın seveceği bir yer değil.”

Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. Eğer Luhan sevmezse o zaman Kai hiç sevmezdi.

*******************************

“Burası nasıl bir yer?” Kai çok karanlık olan kulübe sürüklenirken sordu ama sahneler ve garip tarz podyumlar vardı. İnsanların zaman öldürdüğü ve dans ettiği pek çok normal bara gitmişti ama böyle olana değil. Loş mor ışıklar kulübün köşelerini süslerken, sahnedeki delikler doğal durmuyordu.

“Burası, arkadaşım, cennet.” Xuimin, Kai’in kulağına mırıldanarak kolunu Kai’in omzuna attı.

Mor ve siyah masalar her yere yayılmıştı, çoğu doluydu. Bu yerde Kai’in üçten fazla kadın görememesi garipti. Tao onları oturmaları için bir masaya götürdü ve pahalı içkilerden sipariş verdiler. Öldürmenin ve sivilleri tartaklamanın eğlenceli yanı size iyi para kazandırmasıydı.

“Bundan sonra ne yapacaksın?” Lay, Kai’ye sordu.

“Eve giderim.”

“AJ’inkine mi yoksa seninkine mi?”

Kai kendi evini sevmesine rağmen AJ’in evinde takılmayı seviyordu ve neden olduğunu tahmin edebilirdiniz. Kai’in yalnız dairesiyle karşılaştırıldığında, sahil evi daha iyi seçenek gibi duruyordu. “Benimki.” Kai cevapladı.

“Ya sen?” Lay, Kris’e döndü.

“Baekhyun’la iyi bir zaman geçirmek?” Kris sırıttı.

“O kim?” Kai sordu, meraklıydı çünkü Baekhyun’un adı o hafta günde en az iki kez söylenmişti.

“Oh!” Tao bağırdı ve kıkırdadı.

“Kris’in küçük erkek oyuncağı.” Xiumin omuz silkerek söyledi.

“Çok seksi bir erkek oyuncak.” Kris ekledi.

“Luhan ne o zaman?” Kai sordu.

“Ona ne olmuş?”

“Senden gerçekten hoşlanıyor gibi duruyor.”

“Tanrım, biliyorum! Kahrolası çok sinir bozucu. Her an kanımı emen bir sülük varmış gibi hissediyorum.” Yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Biraz yapışkan.” Tao ekledi.

“Ama itaatkar kıçı becermek için mükemmel.” Kris ukalaca sırıttı ve kaşlarını oynattı.

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi. Sonra müzik kulübü sallarken üzerinde pek kıyafet olmayan erkekler boyunlarında siyah tasma ile sahneye çıktılar. Kai onları hevesle izliyordu, sadece orada ne yapacaklarını merak ediyordu. Kızların kulüplerde dans etmelerini ve performans sergilemelerini görmüştü ama erkekleri değil.

Aniden kalabalık bir grup adam cüzdanlarını çıkararak sahnenin etrafına çöreklendi. Gerçek Kai’ye yıldırım gibi çarpmıştı. “Striptiz kulübünde miyiz?!” arkadaşlarına sordu.

“Shh.” Sahneye ağzı açık bakarak hepsi onu aynı anda susturdu.

Kai yerinden kalktı ama Lay onu geri oturttu. İsteksizce Kai sahneye bakmaya başlamıştı. Üstsüz erkekler dar pantolonlarıyla direklerin etrafında dans ediyorlar, flörtöz bir şekilde gülümsüyorlardı ve bazıları direkt adamların elinden paraları alıyordu ama özellikle birisinin yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı ve Kai’in dikkatini çekmişti.

 Direğin etrafında sallanırken fındık kahvesi saçları gözlerine kadar iniyordu. Ne çocuksu bir figürü ne de seksi bir vücudu vardı. Soluk tenliydi ve çok sıskaydı. Ama çekiciydi. Ve hatta güzeldi. Elini kendi bedeninde gezdirerek pantolonuna indirirken yüzünde gülümseme yoktu. Kai onun bir adamın önünde eğilmesini ve adamın pantolonunun kenarını hafifçe indirerek belini açıp para sıkıştırmasını izledi. Striptizci çocuk ölmüş bir ifadeyle ayağa kalkmıştı.

Diğer tarafa savruldu ve eğildiğinde bir adam onu yakalarından çekiştirmişti ve bu sert hareket garip bir nedenden Kai’in sinirlerini bozmuştu. Adam striptizci çocuğun penisini kavradı ve Kai çocuğun bir an gözlerini sertçe kapattığını fark etti. Gözleri açıldığında direkt Kai’ye odaklanmıştı ve kaş çattığında Kai’in ürpermesine neden olmuştu. Para verildiğinde doğruldu ve sahneden uzaklaştı.

Kai ani gidişine kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Hey, çocuklar.” Bir kadının sesi onu gerçeğe döndürmüştü.

“Selam Hera.” Lay orta yaşlı kadını selamladı ve Kai, Lay’in kadının adını bilecek kadar yakın olmalarını merak ediyordu.

“Eğleniyor musunuz?”

“Kesinlikle.” Tao cevapladı.

“Size kiralık çocuklar ayarlamamı ister misiniz?”

“Şu seksi Baekhyun’u bana yolla.” Kris sahneyi işaret ederek emretti ve Kai işaret ettiği yere bakmıştı. Sahnede sadece bir erkek kalmıştı. Kısa ve zayıftı ama diğerinin aksine kendi kendine eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Bize becerecek birilerini ayarlar mısın?” Lay utanmaz bir gülümsemeyle sordu.

“Tabii. Ya sen? Yeni misin burada?” Kai kendisiyle konuştuğunu fark etmişti.

“Ne? Uh.. ben iyiyim.” Kai kadını geçiştirdi.

“Ah hadi ama yapma şöyle. Buradaki tüm erkekler itaatkardır, biliyorsun.”

Kris çoktan Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu.

“Ben iyiyim böyle.” Kai söyledi ama kadın ısrar etmeye devam ediyordu. Dudaklarını ısırarak deneyip denememesini düşündü ve konuştu. “Bal rengi saçlı çocuğu istiyorum.”

“Bal rengi mi?”

“İlk ayrılan.”

“Sehun mu?”

Sehun…

“Ayarlanır.” Zayıf bir gülümsemeyle cevap verip oradan ayrıldı.

“Wow!” Xiumin bağırdı. “Kedi olalı sonunda bir fare tutmaya karar verdi!”

“Kes sesini.”

“Seninle gurur duyuyoruz.” Kris güldü. “Ama bakir değilsin, değil mi?”

Kai yutkundu. “Hayır. Tabiki hayır.”

***************************

Kai striptiz kulübünün üst katında odalar olacağını asla tahmin etmezdi. Arkadaşlarının hepsi kendi odalarına çekilirken Kai bal rengi saçlı çocuğun onu beklediği 51 numaralı odaya yönlendirilmişti.

Gergin değildi ama sadece meraklıydı, çocuğun yani Sehun’un neden kaş çattığını merak ediyordu. Sessizce kapıyı açtı ve odaya başını uzattığında Sehun’un sadece odada yatağın kenarına oturmuş telefonuyla oynadığını gördü.

“Selam.” Kai söylediğinde diğeri ona bakarak yataktan kalktı.

“Ödeme yap önce.” Emrederek telefonunu yatağın yanındaki masaya koyup tişörtünü çıkardı.

“Oh.” Kai cüzdanını çıkardı ve birkaç tomar parayı karıştırdı. “Uh… ne kadar?”

“Hepsini alırım.” Sehun parayı Kai’in elinden aldı ve ona şüpheyle baktı. “İlk seferin mi?”

Kai çenesini sıkarken Sehun homurdandı.

“Ben kimseyi becermem ve sende beni beceremezsin. Diğer taraftan bana istediğin yerden istediğin şekilde dokunabilirsin.” Sehun söyledi ve ileriye uzanarak sertçe Kai’in kemerini çözüp fermuarını indirdi ve diz çöktü.


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun indirmeye çalıştığında Kai pantolonuna tutunarak sordu.

“Ne yapıyorum ne demek?” çocuk dizlerinin üzerinden yüzünü çarpıtarak sordu. “Seni emmemi istiyor musun yoksa istemiyor musun?”

Kelimelerin seçimi kulaca çok… azgınca geliyordu. Kai böyle bir çevrede büyümüştü. Sert, acımasız, duyuların sarsıntısı. Sehun’un konuşma şekli buna çok benzerdi. Kai burada ne yapıyordu? Bu odaya bu sürtükle içten bir sohbet için gelmemişti. İlk seferi olduğu için, ürkeklik etkisini göstermişti. Ama bu kiralık çocuğun üstünlüğü ele alacağına izin vereceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Önce kendini soy.” Kai sert bir sesle emrettiğinde Sehun’un çenesini sıktığını fark etmişti. Doğruldu ve sakince pantolonunun düğmesini çözdü. Hareketlerinden çırpınma yoktu, Sehun kolayca pantolonunu çıkarıp Kai’in önünde ayakta duruyordu. Sıkı iç çamaşırının sardığı bedenini sergiliyordu. “Her şeyi söylemeli miyim?” soğuk görünmeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun iç çamaşırını indirdi ve yerde bir köşeye tekmeledi. Kai çocuğun ifadesiz suratıyla sakinliğini sinir bozucu buluyordu. Ama yine de erkeklerin önünde çıplak durmaya alışkın olmalıydı. Kai’in alışkın olmadığı şey ise birisine bedenini bu şekilde sunmasıydı.

Sehun’un bedeninden gözlerini ayırmak Kai’in üç saniyesini almıştı. “Eğer tüm gece orada öylece dikileceksen, bu çok eğlenceli olacak.” Sehun alaycı bir sırıtmayla alay etti.

Kai ona sertçe baktı ve bir adım yaklaştı. Karanlıkta bile, Sehun’un solgun bedenini açıkça görebiliyordu. Sertleşmemişti bile, oysaki Kai onu sertleştirme hayaliyle her geçen saniye daha çok sertleşiyordu. “Bu kadar konuşma yeter.” Kai, Sehun’un beline bakarak mırıldandı. “İşini yap.”

Sehun yeniden dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ama bu sefer görüntü daha çok ayartıcıydı. Sehun soğuk elini pantolonunun içine daldırıp nabız gibi atan uzunluğunu çıkarmasını izliyordu. Kai’in üyesini hoşgörü göstermeden sertçe okşarken yine Sehun’un yüzünde tek bir ifade bile yoktu. Sehun’un onu okşamasını izlerken Kai içine keskin bir nefes çekti. Sehun çok iyiydi ve bu Kai’yi garip bir şekilde kızartmıştı. Ama daha çok Sehun’un ifadesiz ve duygusuz olmasını istemiyordu. Ne kadar sert yaparsa olaya o kadar çok münakaşa giriyordu. Sehun’un başının arkasındaki saçları kavradı ve çekiştirerek Sehun’un açık ağzına vuruşlar yapmaya başladı.

Öğürdükten sonra Sehun, Kai’yi emmeye ve onu tamamen almaya başladı. Sehun’un ağzının sıcak mağarası kendinden geçiriyordu ve Kai, Sehun’un dilinin üyesinin etrafında kıvrılmasına odaklanmıştı. Sehun’un kibri Kai’in dikkatini çeken bir şeydi. Kai duvarlarını yıkmak, kırmak istiyordu.

Sehun’un saçlarına asılarak Sehun’un ağzından çıktı. Sehun’u ayağa kaldırmak için saçlarını hafifçe çekiştirmesi gerekmişti. Sehun’un kaş çattığını gördüğünde Kai gülümsemek istedi. Eli Sehun’un ensesine indi ve Sehun yatağa düşene kadar onu geriye ittirdi. Kai kıyafetlerini bir dakikadan daha az sürede çıkarmayı başarmıştı ve yatağa tırmanarak, uzanan Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı. Ellerini Sehun’un başının iki yanından yastığa bastırdı ve Kai’ye bile bakmayan Sehun’un gözlerinin derinine bakmaya başladı. Belinin altından başlayıp iki yanlarına doğru süren ve kaburga kemiğinin yanında son bulan Kai’in kalçalarındaki dövmesine bakıyordu. Sarhoşken yaptırmıştı. Klasik.

Ancak Sehun’un bedeni bozulmamıştı. Bu Sehun’un kollarını görene kadar sürdü. Dirseklerinin içerisinde zayıf kara lekeler vardı. İğne izleri. Sehun belli ki uyuşturucu bağımlısıydı. Bu rezil iş ona yeterince ödüyordu demekti.

Kai’yi şaşırtan bir şey gibi, Kai yeniden yüzüne baktığında Sehun her zamanki gibi ifadesizdi.

“Çok profesyonelsin.” Kai mırıldandı. “Müşterilerine zevk vermen gerekmiyor mu?”

“Sana zevk vermem için bana para verdin. Senin zevkin için gülümsemem gerekmiyor.”

“Öyle olsun.” Sehun’un bacakları arasına yerleştikten sonra Sehun’la buluşmak için yavaşça belini indirdi. Sehun’un ifadesini izledi ama hiç etki yoktu. Çok hafifçe ereksiyonlarını birbirine sürttü ve Sehun’un nefesinin teklediğini duydu. Kai’ye sertçe baktı ama karşı çıkmadı. Kai eğildi.

Kai kalçalarını hareket ettirip, üyelerini birbirine sürterken ve boynunda bir noktayı emerken Sehun’un eli Kai’in saçına yükseldi ve nazikçe kavradı. Sehun’un tatlı kokusu Kai’yi garip bir nedenden zevkten uçuruyordu. Sürtünmelerinin hızını artırırken öpücüklerini Sehun’un boynundan çene hattına getirdi. Sehun sonunda olması gerektiği gibi sertleşirken geriye çekildi. Yeniden eğildi ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı, dilini Sehun’un ağzına ittirmişti. Sehun öpmesine izin verdi ama karşılık vermiyordu. Kai onun buradaki herkese mi yoksa sadece içindeki huzuru kaçırmak için Kai’ye karşı mı böyle olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Çok sıkılmış görünüyordu. Bu Kai’in hayatındaki en kötü öpücüktü ama birisinin öpücüğünden zevk almaması onu çılgına döndürmüştü. Kaş çatarak öpücüğü bozdu.

“İlk seferi olan birine göre oldukça heyecanlısın.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai dişlerini sıktı. Sehun’un baldırını kaldırdı ve öyle tutarak ona yeniden sürtünmeye başladı. Ama bu sefer daha yavaşça. Sonraki öpücük öncekinden daha ıslaktı. Sehun’un sonunda Kai’in bedenine yaslanması ve öpücüğün içinde soluması bir dakikasını almıştı. Kai’in dili ağzının içini yoklarken küçük vuruşlarla sürtünerek Kai’ye karşılık vermeye bile başlamıştı.

O anda Kai tek kelime etmeden onun üzerinden ve yataktan kalktı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Sehun şaşkın bakışlarla yatakta oturdu ve Kai’in giyinmesini izleyerek sordu.

“Beni heyecanlandırmıyorsun.” Dediğinde Sehun kaş çattı.

“Öyle mi? Kaya kadar sertsin ama.”

“Bu yüzden kesinlikle yeniden buluşacağız. Ama gelecek sefere, becerme yok diye bir kural olmayacak, anladın mı?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Senden daha kötü adamlarla karşılaştım.” Sehun bir süre sonra konuştu, Kai giyinmesini bitirmişti. “Hepsi ikiyüzlü. Bir şekilde suçlular.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve durdu. Sehun, Kai’in ilkesini kabul eden ilk kişiydi. “Sende bir ikiyüzlüsün o zaman?”

“Neden? Sürtük olduğum için mi? Striptizci olduğum için mi?”

“Bununla bir sorunun yokmuş gibi davrandığın için.” Bununla beraber Kai odadan ayrıldı.

**************************

“AJ’yi hileyle yenmeye çalışırsan böyle olur işte, Hae.” Xiumin arkadaşlarına söyledi. Pekala, arkadaşlarıydı ve AJ’nin en güvendiği adamıydı. Ama kız arkadaşı için kaçmaya karar vermişti.

“Xiumin.” Kai söyledi ama büyük olan onu susturdu.

Karanlık ara yolda Kai ve Xiumin tarafından sıkıştırılmasına rağmen Hae korkmuş görünmüyordu. Yüzü soğuktu ve Xiumin bıçağını kılıfından çıkartırken sırtı duvara yaslıydı. Kai bakışlarını kaçırmak istiyordu ama Hae’nin AJ’ye ihanet etmiş olduğu gerçeği kanını kaynatıyordu.

“Bir hata yaptın Hae.” Kai söyledi ve bıçağı Xiumin’den aldı.

“Ona üzgün olduğumu söyleyin.” Hae karısı olacak olan kız arkadaşını kastederek mırıldandı ve Kai bıçağı karnına saplayıp geri çıkardı, iki kere daha sokmuştu. Eski arkadaşı karnını tutarak diz çöktü ve yere yığıldı.

“Bu haftaki ikinci cinayet.” Kai iç çekerek bıçağı Xiumin’e verdi.

“Ben temizlerim. Sen gidip dinlen. Zor bir gece geçirdin, değil mi?”

“Uyuşturucuların geçen gece gönderilmesi gerekiyordu. Ama gönderilmediler. AJ onlar anlaşmayı kesmeyi düşünüyor.”

“Hallettin mi?”

“Kris ve ben yarın konuşmaya gideceğiz.” Konuşmaktan kasti tehdit etmekti.

“Tamam. Eve gidiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Kai ölü arkadaşına son kez baktı ve hiçbir pişmanlık duymuyordu. Sadakati AJ’yeydi. Onu asla bırakmazdı.

Eve gitmek yerine Kai dört gece önce gittiği striptiz kulübüne yöneldi. Kris’in Baekhyun denilen striptizci çocuğu yediğini görmeyi hiç ummuyordu, Baekhyun, Kris’in kucağına oturmuştu ve elleri birbirlerinin her yerindeydiler, özellikle Kris’in eli Baekhyun’un penisini açık bir şekilde kavramıştı. Onları görmezden gelerek masalarının arkasına geçti. Gece yarısıydı o yüzden şov bitmiş olmalıydı.

Sahipsiz bir masaya oturarak etrafa bakındı. Çoğu erkek kucaklarındaki oğlanlarla ilgileniyordu ve Kai saf dışı hissediyordu. Sehun’u aramasaydı buraya gelmezdi.

Kai o geceki kadını görünce yerinden kalktı. “Affedersiniz.” Kadına yaklaştı.

“Evet? Oh, sensin.”

“Sehun. Nerede olduğunu biliyor musunuz?”

“Az önce çıktığını gördüm. Bu gece müşterisi yok. Ne oldu tatlı çocuk?”

“Hiç. Teşekkürler.” Hızla oradan çıkarak binanın etrafını dolanmaya başladı, bal saçlı çocuğu arıyordu.

“Yarın görüşürüz.” Sehun’un sesini binanın arkasından duydu ve Sehun onu görmesin diye aralarındaki mesafeyi koruyordu. Sehun yürümeye başladığında nedensizce Sehun’u takip etmeye başladı.

Sehun’un sonunda durması on beş dakika sürmüştü. Tüm bu yol boyunca Kai uzak bir mesafeden onu takip etmişti, Sehun’un ellerini ceketinin cebine sokarak arada bir yüzünü silmesini izlemişti. Durduğunda yol kenarında uyuyan sokak kedisinin önünde eğildi. Tüylerini okşarken kediyi uyandırmıştı. Sehun’a tısladı ve oradan uzaklaştı, Kai geceyi dolduran Sehun’un yumuşak kıkırtısını duymuştu.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Bu gece film izlemeyi düşünüyoruz.” Oraya buraya koşturmakla geçen bir günün ardından AJ’nin evine girerken söyledi Kris. Kai’in tüm gün dikkati dağınıktı. Konuşmalarını bozmadan ya da araya girmeden Kris’in tüm konuşma işini yapmasına izin bile vermişti.

“Burada mı? AJ’nin evinde mi?” Kris koltuğa oturduğunda sordu Kai.

“Evet. Pekala, AJ bize katılmayacak yine de.”

“Partiye gidecek.”

“Benim gibilerin sevdiği ve senin davetli olmadığın büyük, müsrif, şaşalı parti.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. Kris’in olduğunu iddia ettiği o yandaşlarından biri olduğunu kendisine asla kabul etmemişti. Belki bir gün, astları olan biri olabilirdi.

“Kris?” Luhan’ın sesi mutfaktan duyuldu ve Kai ona bakmak için kafasını çevirdi. “Oh buradaymışsın.” Luhan’ın Kris’e gülümsemesi Kai’yi ürpertiyordu. Çok samimiydi. Kai, Kris’in işine karışmak istemiyordu ama Luhan’a yaptığı her şey kalbini acıtıyordu. Kai yıllardır Luhan’ı tanıdığı için böyleydi muhtemelen. Luhan da Kai’in kişiliğini onun kadar çok tanıyordu. Kısa bir konuşmalarında Luhan, Kai’yi üç kelimeyle özetlemişti; sessiz, bencil, belirsiz. Ama AJ’ye göre, Kai tekliften fazlaydı ama nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu. Kai’in tek bildiği AJ’ye istediğini vermekti.

“Hey.” Kris yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle sızlandı ve Luhan’ı açık kollarla kucağına kabul etti.

“Bu gece o sıkıcı partiye gideceğim.” Luhan kollarını Kris’in boynuna doladı.

“Ben gidip AJ’ye bakacağım.” Kai araya girdi. O merdivenleri çıkarken Luhan’ın Kris’in kulağına bir şeyler söylemesini ve beraber gülmelerini izliyordu. Luhan’a sadık kalması Kris için iyi olurdu yoksa ona kötü bir şeyler olacaktı. Kai bir şey yapacak değildi çünkü diğer insanların ilişkilerini umursamayacak kadar üşengeçti ama AJ bekleyip kardeşinin ağlamasını izlemezdi.

“Kai.” Kai kapıyı açtığında AJ bağırdı. Beyaz gömlek ve siyah pantolon giymişti.

“Partiye mi hazırlanıyorsun?” Kai düz sesle sordu.

“Maalesef evet.” Belirsiz bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “İçeri gir.”

“İşleri hallettik.”

“Hallettiğinizi biliyorum. Gelecek hafta Rusya’ya uçmamız lazım.”

“Yine sorun mu var?”

“Hayır. Yeni insanlarla anlaşacağız.”

“Güvenilirler mi?”

“Öyle umuyorum. Neden silahını taşımıyorsun?”

“Bıçak kullanmayı seviyorum.”

 “Kulağa daha çok zalimce geliyor, değil mi?”

“Herkes zalimdir.”

“O da doğru. Bu kol düğmelerine yardım eder misin?”

Kai ona yaklaştı ve kol düğmesini takmak için bileğini çekti. “Diğerleri bu gece evini mahvedecek.”

“Bunun cezasını öderler.” AJ ses tonunu hafif tutuyordu. “Ve senin onlardan biri olmayacağını umuyorum.”

Kai dudaklarını yalayarak gözlerini gümüş kol düğmelerinde tuttu. “Başka planlarım var.”

“Bilmemem gereken bir şey mi?”

“Önemli bir şey değil.” Kai daha önce hiç AJ’ye yalan söylememişti. AJ onun hakkında her şeyi biliyordu ve Kai’in ne yapacağını bilirdi. Ama ilk kez Kai ona bir şey söylemek istemiyordu. “Luhan da geliyor, değil mi?”

“Biliyorsun, sorularıma cevap vermezsen daha açık olursun.” AJ kıkırdadı. Kai onun gülüşünü hala çok etkileyici buluyordu. Kai’yi patikada, üşümüş, aç ve saldırgan bir halde bulduğunda AJ 24 yaşındaydı. Kai parasını çalmak için neredeyse ona vurmuştu ama AJ onu takip etmesi için ikna etmişti. Ve Kai o zamandan beri onun peşinden gidiyordu. Neredeyse 8 yıldır. Şimdi bile AJ isterse Kai onu dünyanın sonuna kadar takip ederdi.

“Yani. Luhan gidiyor?”

“Tanrım Kai.” AJ, Kai’yi göğsünden hafifçe ittirdi ve Kai hafifçe geriye sendeleyince AJ yatağa bıraktı kendini. “Böyle sır saklar olmanı hiç sevmiyorum.”

“Sır saklamıyorum. Sana bir soru sordum.”

“Evet, gidiyor. Onu siz kiralık katillerle yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum.”

“Kiralık katiller? O zaman sende usta kiralık katilsin.”

AJ’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Bir gün Kai. Partner olacağız, biliyorsun.”

Kai’in kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Bir süredir bu kadar hızlanmamıştı hiç. Kai’in son kez heyecanlandığı zaman AJ ile aynı yatakta yatmasıydı. AJ’in pozisyonunu istiyordu ama bunu AJ ile beraber yapma daha çok vaat ediciydi. “O günü dört gözle bekliyorum.”

“Artık gitmek istiyorsun sanırım.”

“Evet. Geç oldu.”

“Burada daha fazla takıl Kai. Son günlerde çok meşgulsün.”

“Takılırım AJ.”

“Ve Luhan’ı yanıma yollar mısın?”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve kapıdan çıkarak hızla merdivenleri indi. Luhan ve Kris öpüşüyordu. Tutkuyla. Ama Kris’in dilini striptizci çocuğun boğazına soktuğu kadar tutkulu değildi. “Luhan.” Diye seslendi.

Luhan öpücüğü bozarak baygın bakışlarla Kai’ye baktı. “Efendim?”

“AJ seni görmek istiyor.” Diyerek kapıya yöneldi.

“Bekle, nereye gidiyorsun?” Kris’in arkasından bağırdığını duydu.

“Eve.” Kai arkasına bakmadan mırıldandı.

********************************

Sehun’un dün gece takip etmesinin iyi yanı Kai onun nerede yaşandığını öğrenmişti. Kai’in geldiği loş, karanlık caddedeki eski, harabe bir binaydı. Ama şimdi Kai’in farklı bir hayatı vardı. İyi bir tane değildi ama mutluydu. Sehun ise ancak ondan daha kötü bir hayat yaşıyordu.

O gece Sehun’un müşterilerinden biri olmak zor olmamıştı. Garip bir nedenden kiralık çocuğun varlığıyla Kai’in aklı çeliniyordu.

“Çok zavallısın, bunu biliyor musun?” Kai’in on dakikadır beklediği odaya girerken söyledi Sehun.

Kai yataktan kalktı ve cüzdanını çıkardı. Kaba bir şekilde bir tomar parayı çekmecenin üzerine koydu. “Kıçını havaya kaldırman için bu kadar yeter mi?”

Sehun çatılmış kaşlarla ona sertçe baktı.

“Kıyafetleri çıkar.” Kai emretti.

Sehun çenesini sıkarak Kai’ye bir süre ters ters baktıktan sonra tişörtünü çıkardı. Kai yanına yaklaşarak belinden kavradı ve başını kaldırarak dudaklarını hızla Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Onu umutsuzca öperken, Kai kendi gömleğini çıkarmaya çalıştı ve ıslak öpücüğü kesti. En azından Sehun öpüşmesine karşılık veriyordu.

Striptizci ve seks işçisi olarak çalışan bu uyuşturucu bağımlısı çocukta bir şey yoktu ama Kai bu çocuğu istiyordu. “Hayır.” Sehun aniden Kai’yi ittirdi. “Ben sevişmem.”

Kai inledi ve masaya daha çok para koydu. “Bu iş görür mü?”

Sehun gözlerinde heves benzeri bir duyguyla paraya bakıyordu. Paraya ihtiyacı vardı ve bu görülüyordu.

“Bu uyuşturucularını öder.” Kai aceleyle söyledi ve Sehun’u yeni bir öpücüğün içine çekti. Sehun karşı çıkmıyordu artık. Kai’in omuzlarına tutunarak kiralık bir çocuğun yapması gerektiğini yapıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’u yana çekerek onu yatağa ittirdi ve üzerine çıktı. Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkarması iki saniyesini alırken Sehun’un tırnakları Kai’in kollarına saplanmıştı. Kai, Sehun’un bacakları arasında diz çöktü ve kemerini çözdü. Alelacele pantolonunu yarıya kadar indirdi ve parmaklarını emdi.

“Lube var ve-“ Sehun sinirle söyleniyordu.

“Endişelenme.” Kai sözünü kesti ve çekmeceyi çekerek gerekli şeyleri aldı. Kendini hazırladıktan sonra Sehun’a dönerek kayganlaştırıcı sürdüğü bir parmağını içine itti.

Sehun orada uzanmış, gözleri kapalı derin nefesler alırken Kai boynunu ve köprücük kemiklerini öperek Kai onun zevk noktasını arıyordu. Çok önemli olmamalıydı ama Kai, Sehun’un onunla beraber zirveye ulaşmasını istiyordu. “Bir… fahişenin hayatı.” Sehun aniden mırıldandığında Kai parmağının hareketini durdurdu.

“Ne?” doğrularak sordu.

Sehun’un gözleri titreşerek açıldı. “Devam et.” Nefesle söyledi ama Kai devam etmedi.

“Ne dedin?” parmağını Sehun’un içinden çıkardı.

Sehun çatılmış ifadesiyle dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu. “Beni becer ve istediğini al!”

Kai yumruklarını sıkarak kaş çatı. “Striptizci ya da bir fahişe olmanı ben istemedim.”

“Hayır. Ama eğer beni becermek için ödeme yapsan bile beni her zaman ucuz olarak göreceksin. Fahişeleri becermek isteyen senin gibi insanların gözünde her zaman ucuz sürtük olacağım.”

“Bu yüzden mi tüm müşterilerine öyle davranıyorsun?”

“Hayır. Sadece sana. Senden nefret ediyorum. Bana dokunmanı istemiyorum. Ama paran…”

“Neden? Yüzlerce erkek sana dokunuyor ve sorun değil mi?”

“Bana bakış şeklinden.” Sehun’un kaş çatışı daha da derinleşti.

“Sana bakış şeklim mi?”

“İstediğin şeyi yap ve git.” Uzandı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Kendin bilirsin.” Yataktan kalktı. Yine, garip bir nedenden hiçbir şey yapamamıştı. Yeniden giyinmeye başladı.

“Siktiğimin ne sorunun var!” Sehun bağırdı. “Al!” parayı Kai’in suratına fırlattı. “Defol, göt deliği!”

Kai dişlerini sıktı ve parayı yerden aldı.

“Göt deliği. Vaktimi harcıyorsun.” Sehun mırıldandı ve yataktan kalkarak pantolonunu giydi.

“Bir şeyler yemek ister misin?”

Sehun arkasını dönerek Kai’ye ağzı açık bakmaya başladı. “Bana mı dedin?”

“Evet.”

“Ne… istiyorsun?”

“Bir şeyler yemek.” Kai omuz silkerek söyledi.

“Bir fahişeyle?”

“Evet.”


	4. 3.Bölüm

Bir nedenden dolayı Kai, Sehun her an kaçabilecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yan profilinden sürekli Sehun’a bakışlar atıyordu ve Sehun’un burada nasıl göründüğünü fark etmişti. “Daha önce buraya gelmedin mi?” Kai uzun bir sessizlikten sonra sordu, şehir merkezinde gece yiyecek stantlarına doğru ilerliyorlardı.

Sehun yüzünü Kai’ye çevirdi ve kaş çattı ama cevaplamadı. Bakışlarını yeniden başka yere çevirdi, Kai ve sorusuyla ilgilenmekten çok binalardan etkilenmiş gibi davranıyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Kai bu kadar ileriye gitmelerine şaşırmıştı. Kai ona gece yarısı atıştırmalıkları için dışarıya çıkmayı teklif ettiğinde Sehun kusacakmış gibi görünmüştü ama reddetmemişti.

“Geceleri buraya gelirim.” Kai söyledi.

“Bir fahişeyi beceremediğin zamanlarda mı?” Sehun ona kabaca karşılık verdi. Kai’in mesleğiyle karşılaştırdığında, Sehun hakkında bir-iki şeyi umursamazdı ama Kai’in başka türlü düşünmesini sağlıyordu.

“Öyle bir şey.” Mırıldandı. Bu saatte bile insanlarla çevrili yemek stantlarına ulaştılar. Sehun bir an donmuştu ve Kai durarak onu bekledi. “Sorun ne?”

“Geri dönmeliyim.” Etrafa bakındı ve Kai kolunu yakaladı. Sehun elini sertçe çekti ve Kai’ye sertçe baktı.

“Endişelenme. Kimse burada olduğunu fark etmeyecek. Burası aile-“

“Normal insanların buraya geldiğini söylüyorsun.”

“Öyle demek istemedim. Çünkü ben buradayım.” Omuz silkti. “Hadi ama.” Boş bir masaya yönlendirdi ve orada durarak Sehun’a oturmasını işaret etti. Sehun bir an tereddüt etti ama bir dakika sonra sandalyeye oturdu. Kai balık keki ve balık çorbası almak için gittiğinde Sehun başını eğerek orada oturuyordu.

Kai yemekle döndüğünde Kai’in anlamlandıramadığı bir ifadeyle kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Kai, Sehun’a en yakın sandalyeye oturdu.

“Ne?”

“Ne?”

Sehun ürperdi ve yeniden kaş çattı. Şimdiye kadar Kai, Sehun’un çatılmış ifadesine alışmıştı. “Neden beni dışarı çıkardığını sordum.”

“Sana çıkma teklif etmedim.”

“O manada dememiştim.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Ne?”

“Ne?”

Kai, Sehun’u yeniden ürpertmişti. “Budala falan mısın?” Sehun sordu.

“Olabilir.” Kai yeniden omuz silkti. “Pekala, soruna cevap vermek gerekirse, öyle istedim.”

“Fahişeyle dışarı çıkmak mı istedin?”

“Kendine şöyle hitap etmeyi kes.” Kai kaş çatmasından ve ona karşılık vermesinden sinir olmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun bir kez daha ürperdi ama bu sefer yüzü çatılı değildi. “Adın ne?” Kai’yi şaşırtarak sordu.

“Kai.”

“Sadece Kai mı?”

“Sadece Kai.”

Sehun bir şiş aldı ve balık kekinden bir ısırık aldı.

“Özür dilerim eğer.. şey… sert olduysam.” Kai mırıldandı. Muhtemelen sertliği için özür dilediği ilk seferdi.

“Tanrım. Şunu keser misin?” aniden patladı.

“Neyi keser miyim?”

“Sempatik davranma saçmalığını? Senin gibi erkekleri gördüm. Sevgilisi olduğumu düşünenler.” Homurdandı. “Sonra bir bakıyoruz, beni kiliseye götürmeye çalışırsın.”

“Güven bana. Kiliseye sürüklenmesi gereken birisi varsa bu ben olurum.” Kai alaylandı ve Sehun şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Yani… aklını falan kaybetmedin?”

“Kaybetmemiş olmama inanıyorum ve umuyorum.” Kıs kıs güldü. “Kaç adamın sevgilisi olduğunu düşündüğünü bilmiyorum ama endişelenme. Öyle niyetlerim yok.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Kötü hissettim. Ve geceyi biriyle geçirmek istedim.”

Sehun yeniden kaş çattı. “Tabii ki.”

“Şimdi nasıl düşünüyorsun, en azından artık böyle değil.”

“Wow. Beni becermeyi reddeden müşterimle gece yarısı atıştırmalığı yediğime inanamıyorum. İki kere hem de.”

Kai’in dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. “İyi bir şey mi yoksa kötü bir şey mi?”

“Seninle balık ayağı yemekten daha başka şeyler kazanabilirdim.”

“Balık ayağı mı? Bekle. Bu aksanı daha önce duydum.”

“Kes sesini.”

“Oh bunu sonra bulacağım ama ‘bir şey kazanma’ kısmında pek bir şey kaybetmiyorsun.”

Sehun gözlerini kaseden ayırmıyorken Kai bir lokma almak için uzandı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Balık keki yiyorum.”

“Hayır. Yani ne yapıyorsun? Benimle.”

“Sana söyledim. Sıkıldım.”

“Eve git ve çizgi film izle o zaman. Neden bana çıkma teklif ettin?”

Kai yorgun bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. “Tam adın ne?”

“Huh?”

“Başka bir şeyden bahseder misin?”

“Başka bir şeyden… mi konuşmak istiyorsun?” bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bu da başka bir ilk.”

“Bu kesinlikle benim için de yeni. Senin gibi insanlarla hiç takılmadım. Ama işte buradayız. Belki geceden dolayı eğleniyoruz.”

“Geceden eğlenmek mi?”

“Yatağa atmak anlamında demedim.”

“Çok garipsin.”

“Belli değil mi?” mırıldandı ve Sehun’un ellerinin titrediğini fark etti. “Üşüdün mü?”

“Ne? Sayılmaz. Bana ceketini vereceğini söyleme.”

“Planlamıyordum ama ellerin titriyor.”

Sehun hemen ellerini masanın altına sakladı ve Kai o zaman anladı.

“Oh. Sihirli silahını kullanma zamanı ha?” diye sordu ve Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Seni yargılamıyorum, tamam mı? Seni yargılayacak konumda değilsin benim için. O yüzden endişelenme.”

“Yani ben seni yargılarsam sorun etmezsin.”

“Tam sayılmaz, aslında. İnsanların ne konuştuklarını umursamam.”

Sehun şimdi Kai’yi yoğun bakışlarla izliyordu. “Kiralık bir çocukla görülme riskini almanı açıklıyor.” Ayağa kalktı. “Eğer küçük zırvalığın bittiyse, eve gitmem lazım.”

“Numaran ne?”

“Ne için?”

“Seni arayabilmem için.”

“Affedersin ama kişisel olarak iletişim kurmuyorum. O yüzden-“

“Tanrı aşkına, en fazla seninle bir bira içmek isterim.”

Sehun’un kaşları çatıldı. “Senin gibi birisiyle daha önce hiç karşılaşmadım.”

“Dürüst olduğun için teşekkürler.”

“Beni korkutuyorsun.”

“Uh… sağol?”

“Güzel insanları kaçıran şu delilerden değilsin, değil mi?”

“Kendini güzel olarak gösterdiğin gözümden kaçmadı ama hayır.”

Sertçe bakan ifadesi yemek stantların yoluna bakarken yok oldu. Bir şey düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyordu.  Bir süre sonra sordu. “Benimle eve yürümek ister misin?” Sehun sorduğunda kaşlarını kaldırma sırası Kai’deydi.

“Ne bu ani değişiklik?”

“Paraya… ihtiyacım var.”

“Seninle yatmayacağım.”

Sehun sandalyeye oturdu. “Neden? Oraya bu yüzden gelmedin mi ilk başta?” ses tonu hafifti ve Kai umutsuz olduğunu anlamıştı.

“O zaman parayı yüzüme atmamalıydın.”

“Sinirliydim.”

“Ya şimdi?”

“Eğer bana Bayan olmadan ödersen, o zaman tüm parayı alabilirim.”

“İyi.” Kai ofladı ve yerinden kalktı. “Önden buyur.”

Sehun’un harabe apartmanının yolunu bilmesine rağmen Sehun’u masumca takip etmek çok eğlenceliydi. “Neden?” Sehun sordu.

“Ne neden?”

“Bütün erkekler farklı nedenlerle gelir. Bazıları karılarından tatmin olamaz. Bazıları sevgililerine kızgındır. Bazıları sadece eğlence arar. Ya sen?”

“Merak.”

Sehun, Kai’ye baktı ve başını hafifçe iki yana salladı. “Kelimelerin adamısın.”

“Kişiliğimi kötü bir şekilde yorumlaman çok komik. Ya sen? Ailen var mı?”

“Umursamadığını sanıyordum.”

“Umursamıyorum. Şöyle yapalım. Ben sana kendin hakkında sormayayım ve sende bana benim hakkımda bir şey sorma.”

“Benim için sorun yok.” Endişeli görünüyordu. Elleri çok kötü titriyordu ve onları ceketinin cebine sakladı.

Sessiz binaya ulaştılar ve Kai dışarıda durdu. “Al.” Sehun’a parayı uzattı.

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Dilenci değilim. Çalışabilirim.”

“Benim görüşümde yalvarıyorsun. Bu para iyi bir yolla kazanılmadı. O yüzden sorun olmaz.” Parayı Sehun’un avucuna bastırdı. “Cumartesi günü saat akşam 9’da Carina Park’ta benimle buluşarak ödeme yap.”

“Çalışıyorum.”

“Benim için çalış.” Dedi ve gülümseyerek birkaç adım geriledi.

“Tüylerimi diken diken ediyorsun.”

“Geç kalma, striptizci çocuk.” Uzaklaşmak için arkasını döndü.

“Oi.”

Döndüğünde Sehun’un sertçe baktığını gördü.

“Adım Oh Sehun.”


	5. 4.Bölüm

“AJ?” Kai başını odaya uzattığında AJ her zamanki gibi masasında bilgisayarıyla meşguldü. Kai yıllardır onunla beraberdi. O yüzden o bilgisayarın ne olduğunu, AJ’in şifresini, tüm kitlerini ve her şeyini biliyordu. Ama bir şey Kai’ye bu ayrıcalığa sahip tek kişi olduğunu hissettiriyordu çünkü kimse bunları bilmiyordu.

“Evet? Gelsene.”

“Meşgul müsün?”

“Sayılmaz. Neden buradasın? Geceyi geçirmek için mi?” hafif sırıtmayla sordu.

“Uh…” Kai masanın yanına eğildi. “Tam sayılmaz.”

“Bu günlerde çok meşgulsün, değil mi?”

Kai, AJ’in yüzünü ve ifadesini inceledi. Kai’in anlayamadığı bir şeyler vardı ifadesinde. Hislerini saklıyor gibiydi ama AJ onları saklamada çok başarılıydı. “Yapılacak çok şeyimiz olduğu için sadece. Dinlenmelisin.”

“Yeni polis şefini duydun mu?”

“Duydum. İşimize burnunu sokmaya devam ediyor, değil mi?”

“Kesinlikle. Ve sen bu yüzden oğlunu kaçıracaksın.”

“Ne?”

“Hallet bunu.”

Kai’in AJ’in emirlerini asla sorgulamazdı o yüzden başıyla onayladı. “AJ.”

“Ne?”

“Seninle bu hafta Rusya’ya gelemem.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Havamda değilim.”

AJ iç çekti. “Rusyalı kızlarla ilgilenme havasında kimse değil.”

“Buradaki işlerle ilgilenirim. Ayrıca, eğer Şangay şefinin oğlunu kaçırmamı istiyorsan, önce onunla ilgilenmeliyim.”

İç çekti yeniden. “Tamam. Luhan’a göz kulak ol.”

“Olurum.”

“Kai.” Kai ayrılmak için döndüğünde bileğinden kavradı. AJ’in dokunuşu onu her zaman yakıyordu. “Sağol.”

“Ne?”

“Sen olmadan kaybolurum.”

“Ben… rica ederim.” AJ gülümseyerek elini bıraktı.

Sersemlemiş bir halde Kai bir bardak su almak için mutfağa gitti ama Luhan’ın bu saatte uyanık olduğunu görünce şaşırmıştı. “Uyku tutmadı mı?” Luhan somurtan bir ifadeyle tezgaha otururken lavaboya yöneldi. “Ne bu surat?”

“Kris nerede?”

Kai musluktan bardağı doldurdu. “Bilmiyor musun?”

“Biliyorum. Ama doğrulamak istiyorum.”

Kai ona doğru döndü. “Tam olarak nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bir saat önce buradaydı.”

“Biliyorum. Ama şimdi yok.” Kaşlarını çattı ve Kai ağlayıp ağlamadığını merak ediyordu. Gözleri şişmişti.

“Kavga falan mı ettiniz?” Kai ilgili falan değildi ama sormak kibar görünmüştü. Sonuçta Luhan’la beraber büyümüştü.

“Hayır.” Mırıldandı. “Nerede olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Önemli mi?” soğuk suyu içti.

Luhan tezgahtan indi ve Kai’ye yaklaşarak önünde durdu. “Beni oraya götür.”

“Ne?” Kai neredeyse ağzındaki suyu püskürtecekti.

“Görmek istiyorum.”

“Neyi görmek?!”

Luhan başını eğdi. Sesi fısıltı gibiydi konuştuğunda. “Onu.”

“Boşver bunu. Git yat.”

“Bana emredemezsin. Beni oraya götür.”

“Luhan güven bana. Orada gördüğünden hoşlanmayacaksın.”

“Biliyorum. Sadece nasıl sevdiğini görmek istiyorum.”

“O bir erkek. Beklentin-“

“Kardeşime söylemeden beni oraya götür!”

“Tanrım! Çok sinir bozucusun!”

“Lütfen Kai.”

Luhan’ın ona yalvarması kalbini acıtıyordu. Garip bir nedenden Kai, Luhan’ın uyanmasını ve Kris’e körü körüne bağlanmaktan kendine gelmesini istiyordu. “İyi. Bunu sen istedin.” Diye mırıldandı ve Luhan’ın yanından geçti.

*****************************

Luhan gibi eğitim görmüş, erdemli bir çocuk böyle bir yere ait değildi. Girişte Luhan’ın kendini kasması bu yüzdendi. Kai elini koluna doladı ve onu tereddütle kulübe sürükledi. Ama her neyse. Bu onun hayatı değildi ki umursasın.

Luhan kendinden emin görünüyordu ama bu gözlerinden yoktu. “Hoşlanmayacağını söylemiştim.” Kai ona söyledi.

“O nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum burada mı-“ cümlesini tamamlayamadan Kris’in yakınlarda bir masada kucağında Baekhyun’la oturduğunu gördü. Tao, Xiumin ve Lay de oradaydılar. “Pekala, bak orada.” Çenesiyle Kris’i gösterdi ve Luhan onun olduğu tarafa baktı. Onların yan masasında Sehun bir adamın kucağında oturuyordu. Kai hemen kaşlarını çattı ve Sehun onu görünce pişman oldu. Gözleri bir anlığına kilitli kalmıştı, Sehun boynunu ve çenesini öpen adamı eğlendirmeye geri dönmüştü. Kai hiçbir duygu hissetmeden onları izledi. Kızgın değildi. Sadece meraklıydı. Sonunda Sehun’a bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Sehun karşılığında kaşlarını çattı. Müşterinin eli üstsün çocuğun üzerinde dolanırken diğer eli ince kumaşın üzerinden Sehun’un penisini kavramıştı. Sehun sertçe penisinin üzerindeki adamın elini kavradı ve daha sert okşayarak dudaklarından öpmek için eğildi.

Kai çenesini sıkarak artık yanında olmayan Luhan’a döndü. Kris’in yanına gidiyordu. “Luhan.” Arkasından seslenerek koştu.

“Kris.” Luhan seslendi ve Kris, Baekhyun’la müstehcen öpücüğünü bozarak ona döndü.

“Luhan.” Nefesini tutmuştu.

Baekhyun, Kris’in boynunu ve yanağını öpmeye devam ederken Luhan’ın gözleri kızarmaya başlamıştı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Sevgilin mi?” Baekhyun, Kris’in kulağına mırlayarak sordu. Kris onu hafifçe ittirdiğinde kucağından kaldırıp yanına oturttu. Kris, Tao, Xiumin ve Lay ayağa kalkmıştı.

“Tam sayılmaz.” Kris sert bakışlarla cevapladı. “Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“Neden? Neden burada olmayayım? Senin ne kadar aşağılık olduğunu görmek için mi?”

Kris’in kaş çatışı derinleşmişti. Kai kulübe bakındığında çoğu kişinin onları izlediğini gördü. “Aşağılık mı? Ne yaptığımı tam olarak biliyorsun.”

“Söz vermiştin Kris!” sesini yükseltti ve Kai, Luhan’ın ağlamak üzere olduğunu biliyordu.

“Burada olay çıkarmayalım. Hadi Luhan.” Kai, Luhan’ın koluna dokundu ama Luhan elini ittirdi.

“Çok ucuzsun.” Kris’e söyledi.

“Ve sende çok erdemlisin? Kendi kardeşin tarafından cinsel tacize uğruyordun. Benim altıma yatarken söylemedin mi?”

Luhan donmuştu ve Kai yumruklarını sıktığını gördü. “Göt deliği.” bağırarak oradan uzaklaştı.

“Git ve ondan özür dile.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Ve rica etmiyorum.”

“Onu buraya getirdin. Neden? Sonunda onu becermeyi başardın mı?” Kris alaycı bir sırıtmayla sordu.

“İnan bana Kris, eğer onu becerseydim sana dönüp bakmazdı bile.”

“Whoa!” Tao bağırırken Lay gülmeye başlamıştı. Kris yumruklarını sıkarak Kai’ye vurmaya çalıştı ama Xiumin ve Lay onu durdurmuştu.

“Ve eski günlerin hatırına.” Kris’e bir adım yaklaştı ve Kris’in yanağına yumruğunu patlattı.

“Durun!” Xiumin, Kai’yi ittirdi, Kris inleyerek çenesini tutuyordu.

“Bu onu ağlattığın içindi.” Kai döndüğünde Sehun’un ona ağzı açık baktığını gördü. “Neye bakıyorsun, striptizci çocuk?” Sehun’a bağırdı ama cevap beklemeden Luhan’ın arkasından koşturdu.


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Onun yüzünden ağlamayı bırak.” Kai, arabada hıçkıran Luhan’a söyledi, eve geri götürüyordu onu. “Zamanına değmez.”

“Söylesene Kai.” Camdan yüzünü kırmızı ve parlayan gözlerle Kai’ye çevirdi. “Onu severken nasıl yapayım?”

“Aşk? Luhan, öyle bir şey yok. En azından elle tutulur değil hiçbir zaman. Kris inançsız. Sen ondan etkilendin. O bir mafya tanrı aşkına. Onun senin gibi saf ve erdemli olmasını mı bekliyordun?”

“Sen onun gibi değilsin.”

“Onun gibiyim. Sadece göze çarpmıyorum.”

“Yani hepsi benim hatam. Belki de kardeşim gibi olmalıydım. Belki o zaman beni severdi.”

Kai bu konuşmayı bitirmek istiyordu çünkü ona göre çok ciddiydi ama Luhan’ın buna ihtiyacı vardı. “Neden bu saçmalığı AJ’den saklıyorsun? Senin için bir hayat istiyor. Kris’e takılı kalma Luhan. Hala şansın var.”

“Onları istemiyorum.”

“Kendin bilirsin o zaman. Onun peşinden koşmaya devam et, sonra o seni çöp gibi atsın kenara.”

AJ’in evine varana kadar Luhan birkaç dakika sessizleşmişti. İkisi de arabadan inmediler. “Sence o… çocuktan hoşlanıyor mu?” Luhan sessiz bir tonda söyledi.

“Muhtemelen bu ayki gözde fahişesi.” Kai mırıldandı ve Luhan nefesini tuttu. “Bırak Luhan.”

“Söylemesi kolay Kai. Aşkın ne olduğunu bilmiyorsun sen.”

“Aşk hakkında bildiğim şey, aptalca ve çocukça olmak için bir bahane. Arabadan in.” Emretti ve arabadan kendisi de çıktı. Luhan eve girerken bir şey demedi. “Luhan.”

Kai’ye döndü ama yüzüne bakmıyordu.

“Kris’in demek istediği… Kardeşinin sana cinsel tacizde bulunması yani.. neydi?”

“Aramızdakiler böyle işte.” Luhan titrek bir sesle cevapladı. “Ama belli ki kendimi becertmek için sempati topladığımı düşünüyor.”

Kai sinirden dişlerini sıkmaya başladı. “O seni taciz ediyordu…” dedi.

“Teşekkürler Kai. Beni buraya getirdiğin için.” Luhan arkasını döndü ve eve girerken Kai soğuk deniz esintisinin yüzüne çarpmasına izin verdi. Yumruklarını sıkarak eve girdi. AJ uyuyor olabilirdi ama Kai’in umurunda değildi. tüm yıllar boyunca AJ’den gözlerini ayırmamıştı, idolüydü, ona hayrandı. Ama şu anda nasıl aşağılık biri olduğuna inanamıyordu. Kai sinirden kuduruyordu. Geceden, Kris’ten, Luhan’ın aptallığından ve tabiki Sehun’un cesaretinden dolayı sinirliydi zaten. Ve ateşe odun körüklemek için, Luhan’ın hatırına AJ’in suratına bir tane çakmak istiyordu.

Merdivenleri çıkacakken mutfaktan ışık geldiğini gördü. Tereddüt etmeden mutfağa gitti, AJ mutfak camından dışarıya bakıyordu. “AJ.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak seslendi.

“Kai?” arkasını döndü. “Luhan’a ne oldu? Neden ağlıyor?”

“Sanki umurunda.” İleriye uzandı ve AJ’in yakasından kavrayarak onu buzdolabına sertçe yasladı. AJ’in yüzü şok olurken Kai’in ellerini tutmuştu. “Daha ne kadar aşağılık olabilirsin?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?!”

Kai, AJ’in koruması ve adamı olmalıydı. Hepsi buydu. Bundan daha fazlasını alıyordu. Ama umurunda değildi. “Luhan’a ne yaptın? Ona kardeşim demeye ve önemsiyormuş gibi göstermeye nasıl cüret edersin?”

AJ, Kai’in bileklerin, kavradı ve onu ittirdi. “Düzgün konuş. Neden bahsediyorsun?” kaş çatıyordu.

“Kendi kardeşine cinsel tacizde bulunmuşsun!”

“Bunu kim söyledi?” ifadesi yumuşamıştı.

“Luhan, kendisi.”

“Benim taciz ettiğimi mi söyledi?”

“Kardeşin yaptığını söyledi.”

“Evet. Doğru. Büyük kardeşim.”

“Ne?”

“Bu yüzden evden ayrıldık. Onu öldürmeseydim Luhan’a tecavüz edecekti.”

“Sen… kardeşini öldürdün.”

“Benim hakkımda böyle düşüneceğini asla beklemezdim Kai.”

Kai kendine çakmak istiyordu. “Özür dilerim. Geçekten…özür dilerim. Başka kardeşinden bahsettiğini bilmiyordum.” Ellerini AJ’in kaslarına koyarak başını eğdi. Bir dakika boyunca AJ’ye böyle yakın olmak güzel hissettirmişti. Kai’den geriye çekilerek oradan uzaklaştı.

“Hazırlan Kai. Birkaç hafta içinde Çingene Evi’ne döneceğiz.” AJ kaybolmadan önce söyledi. Kai kaşlarını çattı. Çingene Evi, ciddi iş var demekti. Onların karargahıydı ve tüm üyeler işlerine orada başlardı. AJ oradan iki ay içinde ayrılmıştı.

**********************************

Ertesi gece, Kai’in sıcak randevusu vardı. Carina Park’ta geleceğini beklemediği striptizci çocukla. Ama Kai yanılıyordu. Sehun’un parkta bir bankta oturduğunu görünce şaşırmıştı, sarı ve beyaz ışıklar altından güzel görünüyordu. Nereye bakarsa baksın gözleri el ele tutuşan ve cilveleşen çiftlere kayıyordu.

“Beni 10 dakika beklettin.” Sehun her zamanki sert ifadesiyle onu suçlayarak yerinden kalktı.

“Seni görmek de güzel.” Kai iç çekti. “Seni görmeyi beklemiyordum yine de.”

“Bu yolla ödememi söyledin.”

“Tabiki. Pekala, otur.”

“Başka bir yere gidebilir miyiz?”

Kai banka oturdu ve yanına vurdu. Sehun inledi ama oturdu. “Neden? Burası harika, değil mi?”

“O kadar harika ki gözlerim kör oldu.”

Kai yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Ona baksana.” Çeşmenin yanında oldukça genç bir bayanla oturan orta yaşlı bir adamı işaret etti.

“Üçüncü metresi.”

“Aklımı okudun.”

“Sence de o-“ çenesini diğer banka bir çocukla öpüşen kızı gösterdi. “hiç-“

“Yanında kalacak mı? Geceyi beraber geçirebilirler.”

İkisinin gözleri de tam önlerinde çifte baktılar. Kız erkeğin bacağına dokunuyordu ve başını omzuna yaslamıştı ama çocuk rahatsız bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

“Kesinlikle gay.” Sehun ve Kai aynı anda söyleyerek kıkırdadılar.

“Gördün mü? Hepsi saçma.” Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi. Kai ona katılarak başını yana çevirdiğinde yaşlı, buruşuk bir çiftin uzaktaki bankta el ele tutuştuğunu gördü.

“Belki hepsi değil.” Mırıldanarak yeniden Sehun’a döndü.

“O kimdi? Dün geceki?”

“Kim?”

“Seninle… olan çocuk.”

“Luhan mı?”

“Sevgilin mi?”

“Sevgilim gibi mi görünüyor?”

“Hayır. Ama ona yapışmış gibi görünüyorsun.”

“Kardeşim gibi.”

“Oh.”

“Neden sordun?”

“Nedeni yok.” Ceketini düzeltti. “Birisi için öyle kavga etmene şaşırdım sadece. Belki de herkes göt değildir.”

“Pekâlâ, ben öyleyim. O yüzden beni ilk kez yanlış yargıladın.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Neden benimle takılıyorsun? Benimle toplum içinde görünmek istemeyecek iyi aile çocuğu olamazsın.”

“İyi aile çocuğu ilk başta o yere gitmezdi. Ve ben iyi bir aile çocuğu değilim kesinlikle.”

“Olsun.”

“Baksana sen. Hiçbir şeyi ya da hiç kimseyi umursamıyorum, tamam mı? Beni yargılamayacak biriyle olmak istiyorum. Ben seni yargılamam ve sende beni yargılama.” Sehun, Kai’in hobisiydi şu anda resmen.

Sehun bir an sustu ve sonra ayağa kalktı. “Benimle gel.”

“Neden?”

“Beni yargılayıp yargılamayacağını görelim.”

Kai her zaman meydan okumaları sevmişti. Ve Sehun ona çok şey vaat ediyordu.

Sehun’un evi tüm bina gibi karanlık ve karamsardı. Bir yatak, bir dolap, bir masa ve televizyondan başka bir şey yoktu.

“İç mimari harikaymış.” Kai eve girerek söyledi. Sehun kapıyı kapattı ve kara masaya geçti. “Işıkları yakmayacak mısın yoksa elektrikler mi kesik? Dünyayı daha iyi bir hale mi getiriyorsun?”

“Karanlığı seviyorum.”

Kai ona yaklaştı. Odadaki tek ışık kaynağı camdan giren ay ışığıydı. “Neden?” Sehun’un bir iğne hazırlamasını izliyordu.

“Bu yolla, kusurlarımı göremem.” İğneyi dirseğinin içine, tenine sapladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Kai irkildi. Yıllardır uyuşturucularla ilgileniyordu ama hiç denememişti. AJ her zaman ‘ilgilendiğin için bir şeyi yapmak zorunda değilsin’ derdi.

“Uyuşturucular için mi striptizci oldun yoksa striptizcilik mi seni uyuşturuculara sürükledi?” Kai sordu. Sehun yatağa doğru sendeleyip oturdu.

“Çok iyi.” Nefesini dışarıya verdi. Başı ileri geri sallanıyordu.

“Eminim öyledir striptizci çocuk.” Cennette gibi görünen Sehun’un yanına oturmaya gitti.

“Bu şey işte tüm erkeklerin beni sevmesini ve istemesini sağlıyor. Bu olmadan ben bir hiçim.”

“Böyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun utanmazca gülümsedi.  “Bu haldeyken onları iyi hissettirebilirim. Ve ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar güzel hissettirir.”

Kai bakışlarını kaçırarak dudaklarını ısırdı. Sonra Sehun’un elini sırtında hissetti ve Sehun ona doğru eğildi. Kai’in boynuna yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Beni becermek istemez misin?” diye fısıldadı ve sıcak nefesi Kai’in boynunu gıdıklıyordu. “Daha önce hiçbir erkekle yapmadın mı?”

Kai derin bir iç çekti. “Yaptım.” Ama Kai’in konuşmak istediği bir şey değildi.

“O zaman sorun ne?” Sehun, Kai’in ceketinde tutunarak onu yüz yüze çevirdi.

“O uyuşturucular olmadan seni daha iyi hissettiririm.”

Sehun, Kai’ye bakarken baygınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne?”

“Öpüşmek ister misin?”

“Neden soruyorsun?” elini Kai’in boynuna doladı.

Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve dudakları birbirine sürtene kadar kendine çekti. Dilini çıkararak Sehun’un alt dudağını yaladı ve bir anda tutkulu bir öpücüğe başladılar ama Kai’in ileri götürmeye niyeti yoktu, Sehun’un da öyle. Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarına dolarken Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Kai’in ağzına girme erişimini ilk önce Sehun elde etmişti ve Kai dillerini birbirine dolarken diğerinin ağzına sıcak nefesini verdi. Sehun, Kai’in ağzına inleyerek gömleğini çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. Kai dudağını ısırarak emiyordu. Eziyet ettiği dudağı dişleri arasında çekiştirdi ve sonra bırakarak Sehun’un tamamen öpmeye başladı.

Kai öpücüğü bozup ayağa kalkana kadar ikisi de nefessiz kalmışlardı. “Bekle.” Sehun, Kai’in bileğini tuttu. Gözleri solurken yarı baygındı.

“İyi geceler striptizci çocuk.” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun yatağa uzanana kadar Sehun’un omzundan ittirdi. Sehun inledi ama kalkmadı. Kai evden çıkmadan önce dönüp son kez ona bakmıştı.


	7. 6.Bölüm

Bu kesinlikle yanlış bir seviyeye ulaşıyordu. Kai ne aşka ne de aileye inanıyordu. Sadece ‘Yalnızca ve yalnızca kendin için yaşarsın’ deyimine inanırdı. Ama ‘iş’ dışında birileriyle arkadaşlık etmenin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. kiralık çocuklar yeniden buluşacağını düşünün. Kaçırmadığı ya da şiddet uygulamadığı birisiyle ilk kez arkadaşlık kuruyordu Kai. Sehun farklı bir belaydı. Herkes bunu görebilirdi.

“Hepimiz ayvayı yiyeceğiz.” Kai kendi evinde ve yatağında iyi bir uyku çektikten sonra akşamüstü AJ’in evine yaklaşırken Xiumin’in konuştuğunu duydu. Çingene Evi’nden döndüklerinden beri buraya artık sık sık gelmiyordu ve belli ki çocuklar oturma odasında konuşuyorlardı.

“Pekala, AJ bizim burada takılmamıza izin veriyor.” Lay söyledi.

“Buna karşı çıkmıyor.” Tao ekledi. “Biz onun favorileri gibiyiz.”

Bu doğruydu. Çingene Evi’ndeyken AJ kral gibiydi. Her seferinde etrafında elliden fazla adam bulunurdu ama en çok bu evdekilere güvenirdi. Pekala, Kris burada yoktu. Kai onu birkaç gündür görmemişti ve nerede olduğunu sormaya zahmet bile etmiyordu.

“Kai.” Lay bağırdı.

“Selam.” Kai mırıldandı. “Bu gece yapılacak ne iş var?”

“Aslında hiçbir şey. AJ ve Kris bir süreliğine Rusya’ya gidiyorlar. Ve bizimde küçük Şangay işimiz var.” Lay sırıttı.

“Doğru. Şefin oğlu. Nerede okuyor? Kaç yaşında?”

“17.”

“Çok büyükmüş.”

“Biliyorum. Hills Lisesi’ne gidiyor. Onu okul bittiğinde kaçıracağız.”

“17 yaşında. Onu şeker vererek kandıramayız.” Kai koltuğun koluna oturarak söyledi. “Plan yapmamız lazım.”

“Aklında ne var?”

“Okulun dışında katıldığı etkinlikleri öğrenelim.”

“Tamam.”

“Kris nerede?”

“Siniri burnunda.” Tao homurdandı.

“Pekala. Ona büyümesini söyledi.” Kai koltuktan kalkarken söyledi. “AJ gidiyor. Onu görmeliyim.”

“Sanki onu öteki günler görmüyorsun.” Lay mırıldandığında ötekiler güldü.

“Ne var?”

“Hiç.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. İnsanların onun hakkında konuşmalarını hiç önemsemezdi. İçine AJ dahil olmadığı sürece. Sessizce merdivenleri çıkarken Tao’nun mırıldandıklarını gayet iyi duyabiliyordu. “Kris genç olanı beceriyor. Kai büyük olanı beceriyor.”

Onları görmezden gelerek AJ’in odasına gitti. Kapı açıktı ve AJ hıçkıran Luhan’la konuşuyordu. Kai gitmeye karar vermişti ama AJ’in sesi onu durdurdu. “Kai.”

Luhan ayağa kalktı ve yüzünü sildi. ‘Affedersin’ diyerek odadan çıktı.

“Ne oldu?” Kai kapıyı arkasından kapatarak sordu.

“Kris.” AJ karanlık bir ifadeyle söyledi. “Ona ne yaptı?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai yalan söyledi. Başkasının işine karışmak onun görevi değildi.

“Bir suçlu olabilirim Kai. Ama hala bir ağabeyim. Hala önemsiyorum.”

“Eğer Luhan sana söylemek isteseydi, söylerdi, değil mi?”

“Kesinlikle. Ve söylemedi. Hala çok genç. Ve bazen aptal olabiliyor. Kris’in onu sevdiğini düşünüyor, değil mi?”

Kai’in aksine AJ aşka ve aileye inanıyordu. AJ, aşkı için çeteyi terk eden birisini asla boş bırakmayacağını itiraf etmişti. Yani her şey ona bağlıydı.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai mırıldandı.

AJ yataktan kalktı. “Ne sikim biliyorsun o zaman?!” bağırdığında Kai bir adım geriledi.

“Neden-“

“Kardeşimi taciz ettiğimi düşündüğün için yakama yapıştın. Tüm insanların içinden, sen yaptın, Kai!”

“AJ, özür dilediğimi söyledim-“

“Hala böyle bir şey yapabileceğimi düşünüyorsun kahrolası!”

“Neden bunu büyük sorun ediyorsun?” Kai nefesini tuttu. AJ bir şeye oldukça sinirli görünüyordu. Geçen geceyle karşılaştırılınca oldukça sinirliydi. Kai aylardır AJ’yi böyle görmemişti, her zaman sakin birisiydi.

“Çünkü bu bana asla güvenmediğini gösterir.”

“Sana güveniyorum ve neden bahsediyorsun sen?”

“Sana daha iyi bir hayat verdim! Aslında kız kardeşinin gözlerinin önünde baban tarafından tecavüze uğramasını gördükten sonra evden kaçtığın içim açlıktan ölmek üzereyken seni besleyen bendim! Umutsuz olduğunda senin penisini emdim!”

Kai yumruklarını sıktı. “Hepsini şimdi yüzüme mi vuruyorsun?!”

“Ya gerçekten doğru olsaydı? Luhan’ı taciz etseydim. Sadakatin nereye dayalı?!”

“Sana, seni mankafa! Sana o kadar çok saygı duyuyorum ki böyle olabileceğin gerçeğine dayanamadım!”

AJ bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama geri kapattı. Sessizlik odada hakimken birbirlerine sertçe bakıyorlardı. “Git, Kai.” AJ konuşarak yatağa oturdu.

“Siktir lan, AJ.” Kai derin nefes aldı ve odadan çıkıp kapıyı çarparak kapattı.

Oturma salonunda, Tao, Lay ve Xiumin, Kai yanlarından yıldırım gibi geçip giderken ağzı açık bakıyorlardı. Ne düşündükleri artık umurunda bile değildi. AJ’in neden bu kadar sinirlendiğini anlamıyordu ama onun yüzünden olamazdı. AJ özel olarak asla Kai’yi önemsememişti. Birbirlerine karşı hisleri olmuştu, evet. Ama hiçbiri devam etmemişti.

Canı sıkkın ve sinirli bir halde Kai arabayı şehre sürüyordu, sinirini nereye boşaltacağını bilemediği için küfürler ağzında sıralanıyordu. Sonunda hiç kimseyi ya da hiçbir şeyi önemsemediği yere gitti.

Striptiz kulübü bu gece şaşırtıcı derecede sessizdi. Kai performans olmadığını varsaymıştı. “Nasıl yardımcı ola- oh. Sensin.” Kadın Kai’in yanına geldi.

 “Sehun nerede?” sinirli ses tonuyla sordu.

“Oh. Meşgul.” Uzak bir masayı işaret ederek söyledi, Kai, Sehun’un orta yaşlı bir adamın kucağında oturduğunu gördü.

“Ona ihtiyacım var.” Kai kızgınlıkla kadına söyledi.

“Müşterisi var. Baekhyun bu gece boş. Ya da başka-“

“Yolumdan çekil.” Kadını kenara ittirdi ve Sehun’un olduğu masaya yöneldi. “Hey, striptizci çocuk.” Diye seslendi ve Sehun şaşkın ifadesiyle kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Kai?” Sehun sordu.

Adam hala kimse izlemiyormuş gibi Sehun’a dokunuyordu. “Kalk.”

“Ne? Git buradan.” Sehun ona tısladı.

“Kalk dedim.” Kai, Sehun’un sıska kolundan kavrayarak onu ayağa kaldırdı.

“Ne yapıyorsun!” Kai onu kulübün arka tarafına sürüklerken bağırdı. “Bırak!”

“Kes sesini.”

Oda karanlıktı ve Kai yüklük benzeri bir şey olabileceğini düşündü. Sehun’u duvara doğru ittirdi ve kapıyı kilitledi. Odada ışık yoktu ama Sehun’un ona kaş çattığını görecek şekildeydi. Kai, Sehun’un belinin kenarlarından kavradı ve çıplak üstünü duvara dayadı. “Kötü gün, ha?” Sehun hafifçe inleyerek sordu.

“Sana bunu bir kez söyleyeceğim. Ben etraftayken rol kesme.”

“Ne?” ses tonu şaşkın çıkıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu düğmesini çözdü ve elini içeri daldırdı.

“Bekle.” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Uh.” Kai elini Sehun’un penisine sarıp okşamaya başladı.

“Hoşuna gitti mi?” Kai kısık sesle sorarken Sehun’u daha sert okşuyordu.

“Lanet olsun.” Dedi ve Kai’in omuzlarına tutundu, Kai’in elinde gittikçe sertleşiyordu. Ellerini Kai’in boynuna doladı ve eğilerek çenesini Kai’in omzuna yasladı. Kai’in avucunda hareket ederken inliyordu.

Kai onunla beraber soluyordu çünkü Sehun ona tamamen yaslanmıştı, beden bedene yapışmıştı, Sehun’un dar siyah pantolonunda daha hızlı çalışıyordu. Sehun başını kaldırdı ve ağır soluklarla Kai’in yüzüne bakmaya başladı. Kai’in saçlarına asılarak dudaklarını şehvetli bir öpücük için Kai’inkilere bastırdı. Kai başta yüzünü buruşturarak geri çekildi ama sonunda onu öpen kendisi olmuştu. Sehun’un penisi avucunda nabız gibi atıyordu. “Kai.” Kai’in ağzına doğru inledi ve Kai’in ellerinde zirveye ulaştı.

Kai ıslak ve yapışkan elini Sehun’un pantolonundan çıkarırken Sehun yüzünü omzuna gömmüştü. “Ödeme yap.” Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye bakarken söyledi.

“Ne?”

“Beni kullandın. O yüzden ödeme yap.” Sesi kibirli çıkmıyordu. Aslında hayal kırıklığı doluydu.

“Benimle bir öğle yemeğine ne dersin?”


	8. 7.Bölüm

Sinir bozucuydu. Sehun’un durmaksızın sürekli kaş çatması. Yoldaş olarak Kai’den hoşlanmamış görünüyordu ama yüklükteki alışılmadık olaydan üç gün sonra Kai’in ondan istediği gibi Carina Park’ta görünmüştü.

“Keşke kaşlarını yukarıya kaldırsan.” Dedi Kai.

“Ne?” Sehun titredi.

“Çok fazla kaş çatıyorsun. Kaş çatmasıyla mı doğdun yoksa umutsuz hayatında mı gelişti?”

“Beni kahrolası bir restorana götürmen pek cazip değil!” kısık sesle tısladı ve Kai’in ukalaca sırıtmasına neden olmuştu.

“Nedenmiş? Senin tarzın mı değil? İyi bir yemeği severim. Özellikle böyle öğleden sonraları.”

“Siktir lan. Neden beni buraya getirdin?!”

“İyi bir Çin yemeğinin yanında servis eden ördek dilini sevmediğini söyleme bana.”

Sehun’un kaş çatışı kaybolurken sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı, tabağındaki kırmızı eti dürtüklüyordu. “Ben… daha önce hiç böyle bir restorana gelmedim.”

“Pekala, her zaman her şeyin bir ilki vardır, değil mi?”

“Ne iş yapıyorsun? Eğer böyle bir yere gücün yetiyorsa, oldukça zengin olmalısın. Parayı hiçbir şeymiş gibi savuruyorsun.”

“Çok gizli.”

Sehun ona ters bir bakış attı. “Neden? Rusya ajanı falan mısın?”

“Evet. Senin kıçını gözleyen Rusya ajanı.”

“Siktir lan.” Mırıldandı. “Bu seninle çıktığım son sefer olacak.”

“Yalan söylemekte çok kötüsün.”

“Yalan söylemiyorum.”

Elleri yeniden titremeye başlarken çatala sıkıca tutunmuştu ve yeşil salatasından bir ısırık aldı. “Ellerin neden titriyor?”

“Hiç.”

“Dozlarını almıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Deniyorum, tamam mı? Kahrolası elimden geleni yapıyorum ama düşündüğün kadar kolay değil.”

“Nedir bu ani değişiklik?”

Sehun tabağına odaklanırken sessiz kaldı. Kai derin bir iç çekti.

“En son dozu ne zaman aldın?” Kai sordu.

“Üç gün önce.”

“Biz-“

“Kes sesini.”

“Neden? Paran mı bitti?”

“Hayır.”

“O zaman?”

“Şunu keser misin?”

“Tamam. Nasılsa benim sorunum değil. Bu gece ne yapıyorsun?”

Sehun yargılayan bakışlarla kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. “Başka bir şey mi? Çalışmak zorundayım.”

“Hm.”  Kai hangi şanslı adamın bu gece Sehun’a sahip olacağını düşündü. “Yani o zaman kadar boşsun, değil mi?”

“Evet. Neden?”

“Evime gelmek ister misin?”

“Ne?”

“Evet ya da hayır?”

“Neden?”

“Bu bir cevap değil. Hayır, olarak kabul ediyorum.”

“Evet.” Hızla cevapladı.

Kai, Sehun’un kabul edeceğini bekler gibi sırıttı. “Harika.”

Sehun arabada yine kaş çatmaya başlamıştı ve Kai ona bu kaş çatmasının nedenini sormamak için kendini zor tutuyordu ama başarısız olmuştu. Sehun’un konuşmasını istiyordu çünkü Sehun’un konuşmasını seviyordu. Ona çok benziyordu. Sehun, Kai’inkiyle benzer bir zihniyete sahipti o yüzden Kai onunla ilgileniyordu. Önceden dediği gibi Sehun, Kai’in yeni hobisiydi.

“Ne düşünüyorsun şu anda?”

“Huh?” Sehun, Kai’ye döndü. “Hiç. Neden benimle takıldığını hala anlayamıyorum.” Kai gülmek istiyordu. Eğer Sehun, Kai’in kim olduğunu bilseydi, Sehun, Kai’yle takılmak istemeyen o olurdu. “Muhteşem bir araban var. Dolu cüzdanın. Ama sevgilin var gibi görünmüyorsun.”

“Senden hoşlandım. Bunu böyle bırakalım.”

“Ne?”

“En sevdiğin renk ne?”

Sehun yorgun bir nefes koyuverdi ama konuyu daha fazla eşelemedi. “Mavi.”

“Benimki siyah.”

“Anladım.”

“Ailen nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum. Bilmek istemiyorum. Kahrolası umurumda değil.”

“Wow. Sana ne yaptılar?” Kai kıkırdadı.

“Seninki nerede?”

“Umarım hepsi ölmüştür.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve Kai gülümsemeyi tanımıştı. “Çok garipsin, biliyor musun?”

“İyi yönden mi kötü yönden mi?”

“İyi yönden. Bazen iyi geliyor. Penisini emmeden birisiyle konuşmak.”

“Bu yarısı kadar bile kötü olmaz.”

“Göt deliği.”

Daireye ulaştılar ve Sehun arabadan inerken binaya ağzı açık bakıyordu. Kai’in övülecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Her şey AJ’ye aitti. Her şey AJ tarından alınmıştı Kai’ye. Araba, ev, hatta Kai’in giydiği kıyafetler bile. Hiçbir şey onun değildi. yine de Kai birşeyi sonsuza kadar sürdürmek istiyordu. AJ’den bahsedince, ikisi de AJ Rusya’ya gittiğinden beri konuşmamışlardı. Kai son birkaç gündür evine bile uğramamıştı.

AJ ve o kısa ömürlüktü. Alkol ve pornonun bir sonucuydu. Daha fazlası değil. Kai’in bildiği kadarıyla o gün öğrenene kadar en azından AJ için hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyordu.

“Benimle dalga geçiyorsun.” Sehun kapıda nefesini tutmuştu.

“Henüz bayılma.”

Kai’ye kaşlarını çattı ve daireye girdi. “Biliyorsun, benim düzenli müşterim olursan çok karlı olur.”

“Beni müşterin olarak istemediğini düşünüyordum.”

“O ne kadar zengin olduğunu öğrenmeden önceydi.”

“Sevgiliyi dene.”

“Ne?”

Kai’in telefonu aniden çalmıştı. “Bekle. Bunu cevaplamalıyım.” Kapıdan çıktı ve Lay’in aramasını cevapladı.

“Dostum, nerelerdesin?” Lay diğer hattan bağırdı.

“Meşgulüm. Ne oldu?”

“Bu gece kamp etkinliği var. Çocuğu kaçırmak için mükemmel bir zaman.”

“Ne zaman?”

“5 gibi.”

“Orada olurum. Bana adresi mesaj at.”

“Atarım.”

Telefonu kapattı ve eve geri girdi. Sehun oturma odasında değildi. Kai depoya gitti ve kelepçeleri alarak Sehun’un olabileceği odalara bakınmaya başladı.

“Bu senin yatak odan mı?” Sehun odanın ortasında dikilerek sordu. Kai’in odası her zaman dokunulmamış olurdu ama çoğunlukla bakıcı kadın yüzündendi.

“Evet.”

“Çok temiz.”

Sehun’a yaklaştı ve ceketini çıkarmaya başladı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Sen çoktan yatak odamda olduğun için kendini yararlı kıl.”

Sehun inledi ama Kai’in ceketini çıkarmasına izin verdi. Kai, Sehun’un çenesini tuttu ve hafifçe dudaklarını sürterek Sehun’u yatağa itti. Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı. “Beni istiyorsun, değil mi? Sadece ikiyüzlüsün.” Kai, Sehun’un ellerini başının üstüne kaldırırken Sehun yorum yaptı.

“Benim hakkımda yanılıyorsun.” Kelepçeleri arka cebinden çıkardı ve Sehun’un bileklerini yatak başlığına kelepçeledi. “Şimdi.” Yataktan kalkarken Sehun ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Eğer kusura bakmazsan, yapılacak işim var.”

“Ney?” Sehun kelepçelere hızla asıldı.

“Zahmet etme. Seks oyuncağı değil gerçek kelepçeler. Üç gün demiştin. Bakalım bir üç gün daha dayanabilecek misin?”

“Seni göt deliği, bırak beni!”

“Oh ve Sehun, temizlikçi kadından korkma. Yaşlı bir kadın.”

“Siktir lan! Bırak beni!”


	9. 8.Bölüm

“Oraya nasıl gireceğiz?” Lay kamp alanına arabayı park ederken sordu.

“Resme bakayım.” Kai emretti ve Lay ona çocuğun telefonundaki resmini gösterdi. Kai güneş gözlüklerini takarak arabanın kapısını açtı. “Bana bırak. Sen burada bekle.”

Kai’in hocaları geçmesi sadece bir gülümsemesine bakmıştı, çocuğu almaya geldiğine dair tipik bir yalan ve çocuğu arkadaşlarından birkaç metre uzaklaştıracak uydurma bir haber. Yedinci dakikaya gelmeden Kai çocuğu elleri arkasında bağlı ve ağzına çorap tıkılmış halde arabanın arkasına itmişti.

“Hnnnnggggh!!!!” Kai sürücü koltuğuna geçerken çocuk bağırdı.

“Wow. Şimdi neden AJ’in favorisi olduğunu anlıyorum.” Lay şefin çocuğuna ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“O aptal sadece.” Kai mırıldandı. “Babasıyla geldiğimi söylediğime inandı.”

“Hnnngggggggggggggggh!!” kısa çocuk çığlık atarak Kai’in koltuğuna sertçe tekme attı.

“Kloroform var mı?” Kai, Lay’e sordu ve çocuk sakinleşti. Kai dikiz aynasından ona baktı. “Gözlerini bağla.”

************************

“Onu senin yerinde tutmanın sorun olmayacağından emin misin?” Lay çocuğu Kai’in dairesine çıkarmaya çalışırken sordu.

“Evet. Riske atmak istemiyorum. Burada olması daha iyidir.” Kai kapıyı açtı.

“Eungggghh!!!” çocuk inledi ve Kai sessizleştirmek için kafasına bir tane geçirdi. Gözleri bağlı olmasına rağmen Kai çocuğun kaş çatmasını görebiliyordu ama çığlık atmayı bırakmıştı.

Lay çocuğu eve itti ve çocuk dizlerinin üzerine düştü. “Kapıyı kapat.” Kai, Lay’e emretti. “Adı ne demiştin?”

“Kyungsoo.”

Kai eğildi ve çocuğun göz bağını çözerek ağzındaki çorabı çıkardı. “İMDAT!!!!!!” Kyungsoo çığlık attığında Kai kafasının kenarına vurdu. “Bana vurmayı kes!”

“O zaman çığlık atmayı kes.”

“Beni öldüreceksiniz!”

“Yardım için çığlık attığın sürece evet.”

Kyungsoo kaş çattı. “Benden ne istiyorsunuz? Değerli değilim.”

“Oh biz senin değerini biliyoruz.” Lay söyledi.

Kyungsoo, Kai ve Lay’i inceledi. “Beni öldüreceksiniz. Yüzlerinizi gördüm. Yüzlerini gördükleri kurbanlarını her zaman öldürüyorlar.”

“Onlar kim?” Kai sordu.

“Filmlerdeki teröristler.”

Kai homurdandı. “Biz terörist değiliz. Sana babanla ilgilenmek için ihtiyacımız var sadece.”

“Babam mı?” Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Gidip diğerleriyle ilgileneceğim, tamam mı?” Lay söyleyerek evden çıktı.

“Şimdi, kalk.” Kai ayağa kalkarak elini uzattı.

“Hala ellerim bağlı.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo’nun gömleğinin yakasından kavrayıp onu ayağa kaldırdı. “Dinle. Uslu davran, o zaman gitmene izin veririm.”

Kyungsoo bir an eve bakındı. “Burada mı kalacağım?”

“Neden bu kadar heyecanlandın? Sen kaçırıldın. Unutma bunu.”

“Bir hafta sonra falan beni gönderir misin?”

“Ne?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Lütfen Bay Çocuk Kaçıran?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve Kyungsoo’nun yakalarından çekerek onu yatak odasına sürükledi. Orada Sehun, yorgun ve terli bir halde soluyordu ve hala yatak başlığına bağlıydı.

“Bu senin profesyonelliğin mi?” Kyungsoo sordu. Sehun gözlerini Kai’ye çevirdi ve oturmaya çalıştı.

Kai masadan bir sandalye çekti ve yataktan birkaç adım geriye sabitledi. Kyungsoo’yu oturtarak bacaklarını kemerle sandalyeye bağladı.

“Kim.. bu…lanet olası?” Sehun şaşkınlıkla Kyungsoo’ya bakarken sordu.

“O. Sonraki üç günlüğüne senin yoldaşın olacak. Merhaba de, bücür.” Kai ellerini Kyungsoo’nun omzuna koyarak Sehun’a sırıttı.

“Seni göt deliği!” Sehun bağırdı. “Adi cani, çöz şunları!”

“Umarım birbirinizi seversiniz.”

“Sikimsonik yaratık, işemem lazım!”

Kai bunu düşünmek için durdu. “Tamam peki. Yeterince adil. Gel bakalım. Kyungsoo senin yerini alırken benimle duş alabilirsin.”

“Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?!” Kai kelepçeleri çözdüğünde Sehun kükredi.

“Senin için en iyisini yapıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, sağol anne. Ama bunu ödeyeceksin.”

“Kal burada.” Sehun yataktan kalkmak için acele ederken Kai söyledi.

“Özür dilerim ama bunlar çok garip-“ Kai çorabı yeniden Kyungsoo’nun ağzına soktu.

“Onu bağlamama yardım et.” Kai, Sehun’a söyledi.

Sehun orada durup ona kaş çatıyordu. “Biliyordum. Senin bir çeşit psikopat olduğunu biliyordum.”

“Hayır, Sehun. Bu aslında kardeşim ve kafadan kontak. Kaçıp duruyor.” Kai yalan söyledi.

“Ne?” Sehun, şimdi zorla yatağa yatırılan Kyungsoo’ya acıyan bir şekilde baktı. Kyungsoo yeniden çığlık attı ama bu sefer sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. “Oh.” Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun bacaklarını tutarken Kai ellerini yatak başlığına kelepçeledi. “Ama bu bana bunu neden yaptığını açıklamıyor!”

“Seni önemsiyorum Sehun.” Kai söyledi. “Ve o ilaçlar olmadan seni iyi hissettirme konusunda ciddiydim.”

“Bunu mu dedin?”

Kai iç çekti. “Ee. Benimle duş almak istiyor musun istemiyor musun?”

Sehun cevaplamadan önce biraz düşündü ama sonunda başıyla onayladı.


	10. 9.Bölüm

“Kardeşinle mi yaşıyorsun?” Sehun işini gördükten sonra tuvaletten çıkarken sordu. “Yalnız yaşadığını sanıyordum.”

“Evet.” Kai boş bir şekilde mırıldandı, gömleğini çıkarıyordu.

“Ona ne oldu?” sessiz bir tonda sordu.

“Huh? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Onun deli olduğunu söyledin.”

“Öyle mi dedim?” Kai, Sehun’a döndü. Sehun, Kai’in kaslarına ve dövmelerine bakarken titredi biraz, resmen onlara ağız suyu akıtıyordu. “Oh evet. O sahip olduğum tek kişi. Ailemden dolayı delirdi.”

“Sende buna inanacak kadar aptal olduğumu düşündün?” bir kaşını kaldırdığında Kai sırıttı.

“İnanacak kadar aptal olduğunu düşündüm.”

“Sevgilin mi yoksa ilgini çeken başka bir striptizci mi?” kaş çatışı yeniden belirmişti.

Kai ona doğru yaklaştı ve belinin kenarlarına dokunuyordu, Sehun, Kai’in köprücük kemiklerine bakarken dudaklarını yaladı.  “Şey, ilgimi çeken tek striptizci sensin.” Boğuk bir sesle söylediğinde Sehun’un nefesinin kesilmesine yemin edebilirdi.

Sehun nazikçe Kai’yi geriye ittirdi ve başını eğdi. “Baksana bana. Atılacakmış gibi hissediyorum. Ben-“

“Buna gerek yok.” Kai, Sehun’un kolunu çekti.

“Yeterli, yeterlidir. Ne oyunu oynadığını bilmiyorum ama bunun bir parçası olmak istemiyorum.” Elini Kai’den geri çekti.

“Dinle. Sana yardım etmek için seni öyle bağladım.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve Kai’in bedenine yeniden baktı. “Bana yardım etmek için bir nedenin yok.”

“Seni diğer adamların gördüğü şekilde görmediğimi anlamanı istiyorum.”

“Bir farkın yok.”

“O zaman neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?”

“Ben… ben…” kekeledi ve ağzını kapattı.

“Sen ne?”

“O çocuk kim?”

“Sana söyleyemem. Ama endişelenme. Onunla oynuyorum sadece.”

Sehun hala ikna olmuş görünmüyordu, Kai’ye sertçe bakıyordu. “Ben… seni daha önce hiç ışıkta görmedim.”

Kai utangaçça gülümsedi ve pantolonunu indirdi. Kai onu soyarken Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı ama Sehun ona hiç karşı çıkmadan izin vermişti. “Sana bunun için ödeme yapmayacağım. Hoşuna giderse yap.” Kai, Sehun’u öpmek için eğildi ama Sehun geri çekildi. Gönüllü bir şekilde duşa kabine girdi ve Kai sırıtarak onu takip etti.

Sehun korkunç görünüyordu. İfadesi her an tuzla buz olacak gibi aşikardı. Kai’in en iyi iddiası, Sehun tamamen kırılmadan birkaç saat daha sürecekti. Ama bu ilk adımdı. Kai kendisi bile neden Sehun’u bundan kurtarmaya yardım ettiğini bilmiyordu ama öyle hissediyordu.

Duş başlığını çevirdi ve su önce Sehun’un bedenine akmaya başladı. Sehun sırtı cam duvara çarpana kadar bir adım geriledi, Kai göğsüne elini koymuştu.  Kai’in bedeni de şu anda ıslaktı, suyun sıcaklığı hassas sırtını yakıyordu. Sehun bakışlarını Kai’den kaçırmaya devam ediyordu. “Sana söyledim. Zorunda değil-“

“Utanıyorum, tamam mı!” Sehun sözünü kesti.

“Utanıyorsun?” Kai alaylandı. “Utanmayı tanımla.”

“Utanmak anlamında utanmak işte.” Şimdi direkt Kai’in gözlerine bakıyordu.

Kai onu gererek bakıyordu. “Neden?”

“Çünkü… çünkü…”

“Çünkü?”

“Çünkü sen yapılı ve mükemmelsin. Ve ben sadece… burası çok parlak.”

Kai hafifçe başını iki yana salladı ve Sehun’u baldırlarının altından tutarak yukarıya kaldırdı, Sehun şaşırarak omuzlarına tutunmuştu. Sehun’un arkasındaki cam duvar onu havada tutmak için kullanılıyordu. Tereddüt etmeden Kai dudaklarını umutsuz ve tutkulu bir öpücükle Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını kavradı ve dilleri baskınlık için kavga ederken çekiştirdi ama birbirlerine yapışarak öpücüğü daha ıslak ve tutkulu hala getirmişlerdi. Kai daha önce Sehun tarafından hiç böyle öpülmemişti. Bu yeniydi, bu farklıydı.

Eli Sehun’un kalçasının kıvrımını okşarken, karnına yapışan Sehun’un üyesinin sertleşmesinden zevk alıyordu. Islak ve tutkulu öpücüğü odayı dolduran sessiz inlemeler ve dudak ısırmalar takip ediyordu. Kai, Sehun’un ağzına doğru nefesini verdi, Sehun’un elleri göğsünde dolaşırken onu daha sert öpmeye başlamıştı. Ve sonra öpücüğü bozarak Sehun’u indirdi. Sehun bir an hava için soludu ve sonra Kai’ye kaşlarını çattı.

“Beni asla becermeyeceksin, değil mi?”

“Ne kadar uslu davrandığına göre değişir, striptizci çocuk.” Kai, Sehun’u arkasını döndürdü ve cam duvara ön tarafını yasladı. Duş jelini alarak avucuna sıktı.

“Bir teorim var.” Kai sabunlu ellerini Sehun’un sırtında, omurgasından aşağıya sürüklerken Sehun konuştu.

“Ne olabilir ki?” Sehun’un kulağına mırladı ve boynunun kenarını emerken elleri Sehun’un belini önden arkaya okşuyordu. Kai ona en çok istediği yerden dokunmadığı reddettiğinde Sehun inledi ve Kai ellerini sırtına götürerek kalçasına kaydırdı.

“İktidarsızsın.” İnledi ve Kai kalçasını okşarken alnını cam duvara yasladı.

“Wow. Çok kabasın.” Kai sabunlu ellerini yıkadıktan sonra suyu kapattı. “İktidarsız olup olmadığımı öğrenmek istiyorsan burada kal.”

“Ne?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu, Kai ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

“Daha fazla öğrenmek istiyorsan burada kal.” Sırıttı ve havlu alarak beline sardı.

Yatak odasına girdiğinde Kyungsoo çığlık atmaya başlamıştı. Oturuyordu. Kai gözlerini devirdi ve ağzındaki çorabı çıkarmak için yanına gitti. “Çığlık atma yoksa bunu ağzına geri sokarım.” Uyardı ve Kyungsoo hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Güzel.” Gri çorabı ağzından çıkardı.

“Yüce İsa, bunu yapmana gerek yok! Bir yere gitmeyeceğim, söz veriyorum.” Kyungsoo söyledi.

“Bu kurbanların yeni taktiği mi?” kendisine ve Sehun’a yeni kıyafetler almak için dolaba yöneldi.

“Hayır. Gerçekten. Dostum, evin çok havalı. Ve kaçtığımı öğrenince babamın yüzünü görmek harika olacak.” Utanmazca sırıttı.

Kai bir şey demedi. “Tamam. Sonraki iki gün burada kalacaksın. Kaçmaya çalışırsan alnının ortasından vururum.”

Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu. “Asla, çocuk kaçıran amca. Yemin ederim.”

Kai ona kaşlarını çattı. “O yüzden iki günlüğüne hayatını mahvetme.”

“Bunları çözecek misin?” kelepçeleri salladı.

“Oh evet. Birazdan dönerim.” Kyungsoo’nun kaçmasından endişelenmesine gerek yoktu. Evde Kai’in cep telefonu hariç telefon yoktu. Daire yerden en az 100 metre yükseklikteydi. Ve Kai her zaman etraftaydı. AJ, Kai’in gözünden hiçbir şey kaçmadığını söylerdi.

Aynısı Sehun için geçerliydi. Tüm o striptizcilerin arasından Kai iğneleyici dili olan özel bir çocuktan etkilenmişti.

“Al.” Sehun’a bir gömlek uzattı. “Biraz bol duracaktır.”

“Sağol.”

“Burada kalıyorsun olarak algılıyorum.”

Sehun sessizliğini korudu. Bir dakika sonra cevapladı. “Eğer ellerimi yeniden kelepçelemeyeceksen.”

“Seni burada durdurmak için başka yöntemlerim var.” Sırıttı. “Giyin.” Kai eşofmanını giydikten sonra odaya geri döndü. Kelepçeleri çözdüğünde Kyungsoo bileklerini ovuşturdu.

“Ben Kyungsoo.” Kai’ye elini uzattığında Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Arkadaşçılık oynamıyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun yakalarından kavradı ve onu yataktan kaldırdı. “Bu oda bu gecelik dolu.”

“Bekle, bekle, lütfen beni bağlama! Yemin ederim uslu duracağım!” Kai onu medya odasına sürüklerken yalvarıyordu. Kyungsoo’yu odaya ittirdi ve çocuk televizyonlar ses sistemini görünce donmuştu. “Wow. Harika.” Nefesini tuttu. “Bu çok havalı!”

Kai yeniden yüzünü buruşturdu. “Oda senindir. Bir şeyi bir dağıt, o zaman ölürsün, anladın mı?”

“Bekle ne? Beni buraya mı kilitleyeceksin?”

“Diğer odalar da dolu.”

“Yaşasın. Sen gördüğüm en havalı çocuk kaçıransın!”

Pekala, Kai’in en kötü tarafını bilmiyordu. Henüz.

Kai kapıyı kapattı ve kilitleyerek anahtarı yanına aldı. Başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un oturma odasını girdiğini gördü ve ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun üzerine sadece büyük beden bir gömlek giymişti ve o da baldırlarına ulaşarak bacaklarının geri kalanını gözler önüne seriyordu.

“Bu gece seksi mi oluyoruz?” Kai sırıtarak sordu.

Sehun ona sertçe baktı. “Hayır. Açım.”

“Akşam yemeği?”

“Evet, lütfen!” Kyungsoo diğer taraftan bağırdı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Sehun yüzünü buruşturmaya, yumruklarını açıp kapatmaya devam ediyordu durmadan ve Kai bir kase noodle koyarken masanın kenarına sıkıca tutunuyordu.

“Rahatsız görünüyorsun.” Kaselerden birini Sehun’un önüne koyarken söyledi.

“Rahatsızım.” Kaş çattı.

“O zaman belki pantolon giymelisin.” Kai alay etti ve Sehun ona daha sert bir şekilde baktı.

“Bu kötü bir fikir. Çok hasta hissediyorum.”

Kai derince iç çekti. “Ye. Ona akşam yemeğini vereceğim.” medya odasına yürüdü ve kapıyı açarak içeri girdi. Kyungsoo gözlerini kocaman açmış yüzünde komik bir ifadeyle MTV’yi izliyordu. “Şu ‘kaçırılma’ fikrini tamamen yanlış anlamışsın gibi görünüyor.”

Kyungsoo koltuktan kalktı. “Beni korkuttun.” Ayakkabılarını çıkarmıştı, Kai’in önünde çıplak ayaklarla duruyordu.

“Tavsiyemi al. Burada çok rahatlama.”

“Ama sen iyi birine benziyorsun.” Sırıttı.

“Pekala,” kaseyi koltuğun kenarına koydu. “Başlığına bakarak bir kitabı yargılama.”

“Uh, kapağına bakarak bir kitabi yargılama o.”

“Biliyorum. Anlaman biraz zaman alacak.” Kai sırıttı ve arkasını döndü.

“Bekle. Babamdan fidye istediğinde, bir milyon dolar falan istediğinden emin ol.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak kapıyı kapattı. Yemek odasına gitti ama Sehun bıraktığı yerde değildi. Bir an Kai onun gittiğini düşündü ama mutfaktan öksürme sesi geldiğini duydu. Sehun orada dikiliyordu, bacakları ve baldırları çıplaktı. Kai’in bir kasesi elindeydi. Kasenin içine kusuyordu.

“Lavaboyu kullanamadın mı?” Kai, Sehun’a yaklaşırken sordu ve sırtına hafifçe vurarak okşadı.

“Bu…en yakınıydı.” Sehun söyledi ve kaseye çıkardı.

“Hoşça kal, en sevdiğim gevrek tabağım.” Kaseyi bitirdiğinde Sehun’un elinden aldı ve çöp kutusuna attı. “İyi misin?”

Sehun ağzını çalkaladı ve derince nefes alarak tezgaha yaslandı. “Yapamıyorum… ihtiyacım var.”

“Orada yarı çıplak dikilerek ne kadar komik olduğunu ve beni baştan çıkardığını biliyor musun?”

“Eve gitmeliyim.”

Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Benimle gel.” Sehun’u oturma odasına yönlendirdi ve onu koltuğun sonuna oturtarak temiz hava için camları açtı. Sehun terlemeye başlamıştı. Kai yanına oturdu ve elini tutarak okşadı. Sehun ona yeniden kaş çatıyordu.

“Seni anlamıyorum. Sadece bir yabancısın ve soyadını bile bilmiyorum.” Dedi Sehun.

“O zaman burada ne arıyorsun hala?” sakince sordu. “Nedenin ne?”

Sehun birkaç dakika sessiz durdu. “Merak.”

“ ‘Merak öldürür’ diye bir şey duymadın mı?” ukalaca sordu.

“Ciddiyim.” Bilinçsizce Kai’in eklemlerini okşuyordu. “Bana ne yapıyorsun? Bana böyle umutlar verme.” Kaş çatarak kısık sesle sordu. “Ben bir striptizciyim. Bir fahişe. Yüzlerce erkek bana dokundu ve onların bana dokunmasına izin veriyorum.”

Kai kulaklarını kapatmak istiyordu ama bu erkekçe görünmüyordu. “Biliyorum.” Kai’in tek diyebildiği buydu.

Bir süre sessizce oturarak birbirlerinin bakışlarından kaçınıyorlardı ama elleri kenetliydi. Sehun’un elleri yeniden titremeye başladı. “Ee söylesene.” Kai mırıldandı. “Senin hikayen ne?”

“Umurunda mı?”

“Kısmen.” Omuz silkti.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Genel. Küçük bir kasaba çocuğu daha iyi bir hayat için şehre gelir ve karanlık yollara düşer.” İç çekti. “Para bu yolla daha kolay kazandırılıyordu. Sevdim. Tek yaptığım soyunmaktı. Ama yeterli değildi. Daha fazlasını istiyordum. Böylece kibirli şerefsizlerle yatmaya başladım.”

“Korkunç bir yalancısın, biliyorsun.”

Sehun titredi. “Yalan söylemiyorum.” Başını eğerek mırıldandı. Kai yüzünü kavradı ve gözleriyle buluşmak için kafasını kaldırdı.

“Yargılamayacağım. Söz veriyorum.” Kai fısıldadı.

“Neden bilmek istiyorsun?” Sehun kaç çattı ve elini çekerek kafasını diğer yöne çevirdi.

“Merak.”

Bir süre birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakarken Sehun eriyordu. “Babam.” En sonunda konuşmuştu. “Beni 13 yaşımda Madam Han’a sattı.”

Kaş çatma sırası Kai’de idi. “Neden?”

“Şu anda yapmamla aynı neden. Para. Herkes şimdi güzel olduğumu düşünüyor? Beni 13 yaşımdayken görmeliydiler. Masum, kırılgan ve saf.” Gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu konuşurken. “Babamı ondan sonra hiç görmedim. İstemiyorum da. Onu öldürebilirim.”

Kai babasını öldürmeyi teklif etmek istiyordu ama bir şey demedi.  “Neden ayrılmadın?” bunun yerine soru sordu.

“Bir kere fahişeysen, hep fahişesindir. Nereye gidersem gideyim, insanlar bunu bilecekler. Birileri mutlaka fark edecek. Kim bana iş verir?”

Kai bununla bağlantılıydı. Mesleğini o da bırakamazdı. “Yani uyuşturucular için kalmıyorsun?”

“Önceden sorduğun gibi, uyuşturucular beni soyunmaya itmedi. O diğer yoluydu. Günün sonunda bu pislik benim tek hediyem. Her şeyi bir süreliğine unutabilirim. Beni istedikleri gibi erkeklere zevk verebilirim ve benden hoşlanmalarını sağlarım. Bu yolla canımı yakmıyor.”

Dizleri birbirine sürtüyordu, Sehun’un çıplak ve açık teni Kai’in kumaşına sürtüyordu. “Anladım.”

“Hayır, anlamıyorsun.” Üzgünce mırıldandı. “Bana umut vermeni istemiyorum çünkü ne olursa olsun ben bir fahişeyim.”

“Benim yarım kadar bile kötü değilsin.” Kai iç çekti ve koltuğa yaslandı.

“Ya sen?”

“Evi.. terk ettim.”

“Neden?”

Gerçeği söyleyip söylememe konusunda emin değildi ve Sehun’un onu yargılamasını istemediğini fark etti ki bu da beklenmedikti. “Annem öldü.”

“Bunun yüzünden mi?”

“Araya girmeyi bırak yoksa sana yatmadan önce hikaye yok.”

Sehun çenesini sıktı ve biraz yaklaştı. Kai ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Kes sesini. Soğuk.”

“Anladım. Şey. Annem öldükten sonra, daha özele indirirsek, annemin ölümünden iki gün sonra, babamın annemi merdivenlerden ittiğini ve onun böyle öldüğünü öğrendim. Ama kaza olduğunu iddia etmişti. Ona bir şey yapmaya cesaret edemeyeceğimi söyledi. Haklıydı. Yapamazdım. Sonra onun ve kız kardeşimin düzüştüğünü gördüm. Nasıl berbat bir ailede doğmuşum.” Mizah olmadan güldü. “O yüzden ayrıldım. Daha kötü şeyler olmadan.”

Sehun titremeyi kesmişti ve Kai’yi izlemeye başlamıştı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Kendimden daha fazla üzgün olamazsın.”

“En azından şu anda başarılısın.”

“Başka bir adamın merhametinde.”

“Başka bir adam mı?”

“Evet.” Derin nefes aldı. “O benim her şeyimdi. Hala öyle. Kahramanım, kurtarıcım, akıl hocam. Her yönden mükemmel.” Kendi kendine gülümsedi. “Kusurları yok ama yaralı. Aynı benim gibi. Bu yüzden ben-“ Sehun’un kaş çattığını görünce durdu.

“Ona karşı hislerin mi var?” Sehun sordu.

Kai yutkundu. “Vardı.”

“Vardı?”

“Vardı.” Tekrarladı. “Onun için ölebilirdim. Ama onun aynısı hissettiğinden şüpheliyim.”

“Tek taraflı, huh?”

Kai gülümsedi. “Eğer seni daha iyi hissettirecekse, beraber değiliz.”

Sehun ürperdi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Neden…beni daha iyi hissettirsin?” kekeledi.

Kai elini Sehun’un beline doladı, oradan kalçasına kaydırdı. “Yatmak ister misin?” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldarken gömleğini hafifçe kaldırarak baldırını okşuyordu.

“Yapmıyorsun. Bu yüzden mi?”

“Ne?”

“Aşık olduğun için vicdanın seni durduruyor mu?” sessiz bir tonda sordu.

“Seni her an, her yerde becerebilirim. Ama senin için bir fark yaratmaz. Senin farklı hissetmeni istiyorum.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü sen daha iyisini hak ediyorsun.”

Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak salyasıyla ıslattı. “Bana umut verme.” Mırıldandı ve ayağa kalktı. Kai koltuktan kalkarak bileğini tuttu.

“Bu gece burada uyu.”

“Eve gitmeliyim.”

Kai dişlerini sıktı ve bir dakika boyunca camdan dışarıyı izledi. Sehun’a dönerek eğildi ve Sehun’u kucağına aldı. “Ne yapıyorsun?!” Sehun, Kai’in boynuna tutunarak şokla bağırdı.

“Anı yaşıyorum.” Kai söyledi ve Sehun’u gelin tarzında yatak odasına taşırken Sehun bacaklarını oynatarak debeleniyor ve bir yandan da küfürler ediyordu.

Sehun’u yatağa attı ve üzerine çıkarken Sehun ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Ne… yapı-“

“Uyu.” Kai emretti ve örtüyü üzerlerine örttü. Sehun bir dakika boyunca ona sertçe baktı ve sonunda yastığa kendini bıraktı.

“Sende burada uyuyacak mısın? Aynı yatakta?” komik bir fikirmiş gibi sormuştu.

“Çeneni kapat ve uyu.”

Sehun, Kai’ye sırtı dönük uyuyana kadar biraz zaman almıştı. Kai dişli olmasına rağmen Sehun’un yanında sakince nefes almasından zevk alıyordu. Elini Sehun’un kalçasına götürdü ve kaburgalarına kaydırdı. Sonra kapıda bir tıklama duydu. Yatak odasının kapısında değil ama yatak odasının karşısındaki medya odasından geliyordu. Kai inleyerek yataktan kalktı.

“Ne var?” medya odasının kapısını açarak sordu. Kyungsoo penisini garip bir şekilde tutarken yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Affedersiniz Bay Çocuk Kaçıran. Ama gerçekten işemem lazım.” Kelimeleri bile zorlukla söylüyordu ve Kai ilk kez birisini kaçırdığına gülümsedi.


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Bitmedi mi daha?” Kai sabırsızca sordu, tuvaletin dışında beklerken sabrı taşacaktı.

“Bir dakika daha.” Kyungsoo içeriden seslendi. Kai işemesinin seslerini duyabiliyordu. Bir dakika sonra bile hala işiyordu.

“Ne kadar daha işeyeceksin?”

Sifon sesini duydu ve sonra kapı açıldı.  “Muhteşem bir tuvaletin var dostum! Bir an sifona bakakaldım ve bitirdiğimde sifonun kendiliğinden akması harika!” Kyungsoo ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

Kai yakasından kavradı ve onu oradan çıkararak medya odasına sürükledi. “Sen kaçırıldın. En azından öyle davran. Kurbanımmış gibi davranmayı dene.”

“Ama sen çok iyisin!”

“Olabilirim. Ama patronum değil.”

“Adın ne?”

Kai, Kyungsoo’nun elinden tutarak onu odaya soktu. “Eğer bir daha işemek istersen, odanın köşesine yap.”

“Iyy. Xbox oynayabilir miyim?”

Kai şaşırmıştı ama belli etmedi. “Her neyse.”

“Sağol! Oh ve bu arada ellerimi yıkamamıştım.”

“Siktir!” Kai kapıyı sertçe kapattı ve ellerini yıkamaya koştu.

***************************

Sabah. Kai koltukta uyanmıştı, sersemdi ve ilk olarak Kyungsoo’yu kontrol ettiğinde medya odasında televizyon açık koltukta uyuduğunu gördü. Kai eğer düzgün bir ailesi olsaydı Kyungsoo gibi olur muydu merak ediyordu. Şımarmış ve yumuşak. Sehun hala uyuyordu ama bu sefer Kai ona hayranlıkla bakmak için başka bir nedene sahipti. Huzurlu ve sakin görünüyordu, beyaz örtülere sarınmış uyuyordu. Saçları dağılmıştı ve tüm uzuvları yatağa yayılmıştı. Kai kapıyı kapattı ve düşünmek için biraz durdu.

Kötü birisiydi. Sehun gibi birisini hak etmiyordu. Kimseyi hak etmiyordu.

Duş aldıktan sonra odaya geri döndü ve pantolon giyip üstsüz bir halde balkonun kapılarını açtı. Sabah ayazının odaya girmesine izin verdi, rüzgardan perdeler uçuşuyordu. Bilinçsizce avuçlarını kaslarında gezdirmeye başlamıştı, diğer eliyle düşen pantolon beline dokunuyordu. Mavi gökyüzüne bakarak baş parmağıyla pantolonun düğmesiyle oynuyordu.

“Sabah sabah beni baştan çıkarmaya mı çalışıyorsun?” Sehun’un sesi Kai’in kulaklarına dolarken arkasını döndüğünde onun baygın gözler ve dağınık bir saçla oturduğunu gördü. Tembelce gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve örtüyü üzerinden atarak solgun bacaklarını ortaya çıkardı.

“Bunu diyenin sen olduğundan eminsin.” Kai homurdandı ve Sehun kaş çatarak örtüyle yeniden bacaklarını kapattı. “Oh, seksi bacaklarını önümde kapatma.” Balkondan çekildi ve gömlek almak için dolaba yürüdü.

“Dün gece işe gitmedim.” Sehun söyledi ve kaş çattı.

“Sanki tersane işletiyorsun.” Kıs kıs güldü.

Sehun alayını görmezden geldi ve yataktan kalktı. “Gitmem lazım.”

Kai gömleğini düğmelerken ona döndü. “Eğer gitmek istiyorsan, gidebilirsin. Bana söylemene gerek yok.”

Kai onu yakalayınca Sehun kaş çattı. “Neden bahsediyorsun?” diye mırıldandı.

“Ne? Seni gitmekten alıkoymamı mı istiyorsun? Bunu yapmayacağım. Gidebilirsin. İşine karışmayacağım. O şekilde arkadaş değiliz henüz.”

“Henüz.” Sessizce tekrarladı. “Tamam, o zaman.”

Kai’in telefonu aniden çalmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un yanından geçerek telefonu çekmeceden aldı ve arayanın ‘AJ’ olduğunu görünce kaş çattı.

“Ben gidiyorum.” Sehun söyledi ama hareket etmiyordu.

“Tamam.” Kai boş bakışlarla mırıldandı, aramayı kabul etmek istiyordu ama yapamıyordu.

“İyi.”

“Ne var?” Kai en sonunda cevapladı.

“Hemen buraya gel.” AJ’in tek dediği buydu ve telefonu kapattı.

Kai, Sehun’a döndü. “Gitmem lazım. Yolu biliyorsun. Uh… eğer bu cumartesi boşsan, seni bir yere götürmek istiyorum.” Dedi ve hemen medya odasına koştu. Kyungsoo hala uyuyordu. “Uyan.” Kyungsoo’nun kolunu çekiştirdi ve çocuk gözlerini açarken şaşırmıştı.

“Anne?”

“Eğer annen olsaydım ölmüştün. Kalk.”

Kai, Kyungsoo’yu mutfağa itme konusunda mücadele etmişti. Çocuğu içeri soktu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Kyungsoo uykulu bir şekilde sordu.

“Banyo ve mutfak bağlantılı. İstediğini ye.”

“Ne istersem mi?”

Kai cevap vermeden kapıyı kilitledi ve anahtarı yanına alarak evden çıktı.

***********************

Her zamanki gibi, AJ’in evine girer girmez Kai’in görmek zorunda kaldığı Kris-Luhan draması vardı. Kris, Luhan’ı merdivenlerin altında duvara yaslamıştı. Gözlerini aşağıya eğmiş dudakları titriyor halde Luhan, Kris’in gömleğinin yanlarına tutunuyordu. Yanından geçerken Kris, Kai’ye sertçe baktı ama Luhan’ı bırakmadı.

Kai, Luhan’ın itaatkar kişiliğine başını iki yana salladı. Luhan kolayca Kris’i kabul ederse hayal kırıklığına uğrardı.

Odada AJ her zamanki gibi bilgisayarının başındaydı. “AJ.” Kai gergince seslendi. AJ kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı ve Kai onun 32 yaşındaki birine göre nasıl genç göründüğüne inanamıyordu. “Ne zaman döndün?”

“Bu sabah.” Söyledi. Kai kapıyı kapattı ve masaya yaklaştı. “Senin evindeki çocuk.” Bir soru değildi.

“Evet.”

“Lay polis şefiyle konuştu.”

“Ve?”

“Pek müsamahakar değil belli ki. Oğlunun hayatıyla tehdit ettiğimizde eğilmedi bile.”

“Ne yapacağız o zaman?”

“Başka ne olabilir? Onu korkutacağız.” Yerinden kalktı ve Kai’in önünde durdu. “Ona korkudan öleceği bir şeyi gönder, tamam mı?”

“Ne gibi?” Kai, AJ’in ne istediğini çok iyi anlamıştı ama yanlış anladığını umuyordu.

“Ne olursa. Elini ya da kolunu kes.”

“Çocuğun mu?!” şokla bağırdı. Bunu daha önce yapmıştı ama bir çocuğa değil.

“Neden şaşırmış görünüyorsun?”

“Kahrolası şok oldum. Neden bunu yapmak zorundayız?!”

“Dediğimi yap sadece.” Kai azarlanıyormuş gibi hissetmişti.

“Hayır. Farklı bir yol deneyelim.”

“Ne zamandan beri emirlerime karşı geliyorsun?” AJ kaş çatıyordu ve Kai bir nedenden onun kızgın olduğunu anlamıştı. Abartıyordu.

“Bu yanlış görünüyor. Bu sen gibi görünmüyor.”

“Beni tanıyormuşsun gibi davranma.” Bağırdı. “Dediğimi yap ve defol!”

Kai, AJ’ye inanamamazlıkla bakarken nefesini tutmuştu. “Seni tanıyorum AJ. Kızgınsın, bir şeye köpürüyorsun. Ve polis şefine yapılacak bir şey olmadığını biliyorum.”

“Lanet olsun Kai! Sensin!”

“Ben mi?! Neden bunu yapıyorsun?! Bu sefer ne yaptım?! Nedensizce ortalığı yıkıyorsun!”

AJ, Kai’ye yaklaştı ve aralarındaki mesafeyi iki uzun adımla kapattı. Kai’in yakalarından kavrayarak ciğerlerindeki havayı engelledi ve onu kapıya yasladı. Kai sırtı çarparken inledi. “Senin sorunun ne?!” AJ sordu.

“Ağzımdan kelimeleri nasıl alacağını biliyorsun.” Kai hırlayarak söyledi.

“Seni ne değiştiriyor?!” kükredi ve Kai’yi kapıya daha sert vurdurdu. “Sana bir uzvunu kesmeni söyledim, keseceksin. Senin işin bu, seni solucan. Benim için çalışıyorsun. Benimle müzakere edemezsin.”

Kai, AJ’in ne kadar sinirli olmasına şaşırıyordu. AJ’in derin mavi gözlerine bakarken soluyordu. AJ ona yoğun bakışlar eşliğinde hırlıyordu. Sonra dudaklarını Kai’inkilere bastırdı. AJ onu sertçe ve sinirle öperken Kai’in gözleri yuvalarından fırlayacaktı. AJ’in elleri Kai’in yakalarından bileklerine yöneldi. Kai’in ellerini Kai’in başının üzerine kaldırıp kapıya yasladı ve dilini Kai’in ağzına iterek ağzını keşfediyordu. AJ alt dudağını ısırıp emerken, bacağını Kai’in penisine sürterken Kai’in bedeni tutkuyla yanıyordu.

Kai onu kendinden uzaklaştırdı.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Dudakları sızlıyordu ama AJ’in dudaklarının kendi dudakları üzerinde olduğu gerçeği Kai’in kalbini hızlandırıyordu ve hızla solurken uzun adam önünde sert öpücükten dolayı nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Kai onu daha önce öpmüştü. Sarhoşken ve onlar çok gençken. O öpücük ne Kai’in ne de AJ’in artık konuşmak istemediği bir şeye yönlendirmişti onları. Ama şu anda, Kai, ona bunu yaptıracak AJ’in aklında neler döndüğünü merak ediyordu.

Göğsü inip kalkarken AJ kaş çatıyordu. “Geçen sefer bunu sen istemiştin.” Diye suçladığında Kai titredi.

“Delirmişsin.” Kai ona bağırdı. “Sorunun ne? Ergen kızlar gibi davranıyorsun.”

AJ’in kaç çatışı derinleşirken yumruklarını sıktı. “Defol. Çocuğu buraya getir, ben kendim ilgileneceğim.”

“Hayır.”

Şaşırma AJ’in ifadesine yansımıştı. “Ne?”

“Kızgınsın. Pişman olacağın bir şey yapmadan önce sakinleşmen lazım. O bir çocuk ve babasının işleriyle alakası yok.”

“Nedenlerin eksik görünüyor.”

“Seninki de öyle. Beni öptün ve şimdi de defolmamı istiyorsun. Ne sorunun var?” AJ’in cevaplamadığı soruyu tekrarladı.

“Emirlerimi sorguluyor musun?”

“Hayır. Ama şu anda doğru düşünemiyorsun.”

“Bunu sana düşündüren nedir?”

“Pekala, az önce beni öptün. Seninle değil, senin için çalışan birisini.”

AJ’in kaş çatması somurtmaya dönüşmüştü. “Ben… onu dediğimde ciddi değildim.”

“Çocuğa yapmam gerekenler konusunda da ciddi değildin. Sakinleşmene izin vereceğim ve benim burada olmam pek yardımcı olmuyor.” Arkasını dönüp kapıyı açtı.

“Kai.” Seslendiğinde Kai durdu. “Benim olduğunu unutma. Benim malım.”

Kelimelere Kai’de elektrik etkisi yaratırken gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Başıyla onaylayarak odadan ayrıldı.

***************************

Kai’yi öpmüştü, ayıkken ve tutkunun zorlaması olmadan istekle. Kai eve geri sürdü, dudaklarında ve dilinde hayalet gibi dolanan öpücük hayaliyle. AJ kötü haberdi. Kai’in bildiği kadarıyla korkunç ruh hali değişiklikleri vardı ve AJ için o kadar anlam ifade etmediğini biliyordu. “Kendine gel Kai.” Arabayı park ederken kendine söyledi. “Sana karşı hisleri yok. Ona karşı hislerin olmamalı. Artık olmaz. Kendine gel.”

Tembelce evine doğru yürüdü ve eve girer girmez, bir parça kâğıda siyah mürekkeple bir şey yazıldığını gördü.

‘Sen bir göt deliğisin. GÖT DELİĞİ!!! KOCAMAN BİR GÖT DELİĞİ!’ Sehun veda notu yazmıştı belli ki. Kai kâğıdı katladı ve hatırlanmaya değer bir şey gibi arka cebine koydu. Eğer aklı AJ’in onun öperken ki mahmur ifadesiyle dolu olmasaydı gülümseyebilirdi.

Boş bakışlarla Kai mutfağın kapalı kapısına gitti ve kilidi açtı. İçeride Kyungsoo tezgâhta oturmuş bir şeyler tıkınıyordu.

“Og. Gölmössön.” Dolu ağzıyla mırıldandı.

“Ne yiyorsun?” Kai tersçe bakarak sordu.

“Bu kek çok lezzetli!” yuttuktan sonra bağırdı.

Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve buzdolabıyla dolaplara koşturdu. Neredeyse boşalmışlardı. “Tüm yemekler nereye gitti?”

“Tanrım, bir sürü atıştırmalığın varmış.”

“Hayır, artık yok.”

“Çünkü hepsi midemde.”

Kai ona yaklaştı ve yakasından kavrayarak tezgâhtan indirdi. Kyungsoo yere düştü ama Kai onu ayağa kaldırdı. “Şimdi serçe parmağını keseceğim.”

“Sheesh. Neden bu kadar pintisin? Ayrıca, ne istersem yiyebileceğimi söyledin.”

“Nasıl senin gibi küçücük birisi koca mutfağı sömürebilir?!”

“Kaslarım var.” Kaşlarını çattı.

“Hah.” Kyungsoo’yu yeniden medya odasına sürükledi.

“Çocuk Kaçıran Amca? Duş aldım ama yeni kıyafetler istiyorum.”

“Şu onda çok kötü bir ruh hali içindeyim o yüzden seni vurmadan çeneni kapat.”  Çocuğu odaya ittirdi. “Yarın, senden kurtulacağım.”

Kyungsoo iyice kaş çattı. “Bu kadar hızlı mı?”

Kai kapıyı sertçe kapattı ve evden ayrıldı.

******************************

Kai gün içinde sarhoş olmayalı uzun süre olmuştu ama ihtiyacı vardı. Tüm gün arabada oturmuş, hayatını düşünürken bira kutularını boşaltmıştı. Eğer iyi bir ailesi olsaydı nasıl olurdu? Üniversiteye gidip mezun olabilirdi. Övünebileceği saygı duyulan bir işi olabilirdi. Evinde bir rehinesi olmazdı ya da bir fahişeyle esrarengiz bir ilişkisi olmazdı.

Fahişeden bahsetmişken, oraya yönelmişti, striptiz kulübüne. Şehrin karanlık caddelerinde yavaşça arabayı kullanırken gece çökmüştü. Ayakları hala şaşırtıcı derecede sağlamdı. Sehun’u bu gece becerebilecek mi merak ediyordu. Motivasyona ihtiyacı vardı ama Sehun bunun için ondan nefret edebilirdi. Hay lanet, uyuşturucular için bedenini saten bir striptizciyi neden umursuyordu ki Kai? Sadece Kai’yi ilk başta AJ’in etkilediği gibi etkilemişti?

Striptiz kulübü her zamankinden daha sessizdi. İki çocuk sahnedeydi, neredeyse çıplaklardı ve kıyafetler penislerini zor örtüyordu. Kai’in gözleri güzel kafasıyla beraber kulübün içini tarıyordu. Onu bulduğunda, göğsünde yükselen öfkeyle kızardı. Garipti. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Ama o cenabet sürtüğün kendine yaşlı bir şerefsizin dokunmasına izin vermesinin görüntüsüne dayanamıyordu. Adam elini Sehun’un pantolonunun içine sokmuştu. Sehun, o kahrolası fahişe bundan zevk alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Kai yumruklarını daha sert sıktı ve ona yaklaştı.

“Kai?” Sehun kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı ve yanaklarında hemen kızarmalar oluştu. Kai’in siyah bakışlarından kaçınırken utanmış görünüyordu. “Meşgulüm.”

“Kalk.” Kai hırladı.

“Sen kimsin?” Sehun’un eğlendirdiği adam sordu.

“Eğer ellerini ondan çekmezsen boğazını kesecek birisi.”

“Kai!” Sehun bağırdı. “Özür dilerim.” Adamdan özür diledi ve ayağa kalktı. Kai’in öfkeli ifadesi Sehun’un parayı ve müşteriyi bırakmaya gönüllü olduğunu görünce biraz yumuşamıştı.

“Sana para ödedim sürtük.” Adam Sehun’un kolunu çektiğinde Sehun koltuğa düşmüştü.

“Paranı istemiyorum.” Sehun kurtulmaya çalıştı ama müşteri Sehun’un penisini tuttuğunda Sehun bağırdı ve tısladı.

Sonrasında ise Kai yaşlı piçin suratına yumruk atmıştı. “Dur!” Kai yanağına yeniden vuracakken birisi arkadan bağırdı.

Sehun ağzı açık halde şokla Kai’ye bakıyordu.

“Geliyor musun gelmiyor musun?” Kai dişlerini sıkarak sordu.

Hemen ayağa kalktı ve Kai bileğinden kavrayarak onu dışarıya sürükledi, bazıları yumruk atan kişiye koşturmuştu.

“Sarhoşsun.” Sehun soğuk patikaya çıktıklarında söyledi.

“Biliyorum. Ve sende aptalsın.”

“Ne?” şaşırarak sordu.

“Cenabet bir alçak. Sik kafalı-“ Sehun, Kai’in üzerine atlayıp ona sıkıca sarılırken Kai durmuştu. “N-ne yapıyorsun?” ses tonu değişmişti.


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Se…” bir an Kai kederini ve hayatındaki yanlışları unutabilmişti ve kendisininkine yaslı Sehun’un kalp atışlarına odaklanmıştı. Buydu, değil mi? Sehun ne kadar alçak olursa olsun ve Kai ne kadar kötü davranırsa davransın, kalpleri aynı hızda atacaktı. Ayrım neredeydi hani?

“Yapma.” Kai ellerini belinden çekecekken mırıldandı Sehun. Kai’in boynuna daha sıkı sarılarak ciğerlerindeki havayı kesiyordu. “Öyle deme.” Sesi acınası çıkıyordu ve bu ses tonunu, Kai’in duyduğu ilk seferdi. Kai, Sehun’un sıcaklığında sakinleşmişti. Kai’in bedenlerinin sanki birbirleri için yaratılmış gibi uyduğunu düşünmesi garipti. Ne? Kai saçma düşünceyi aklından uzaklaştırdı, sonuna kadar sarhoş olmasına yoruyordu.

“Bırak.” Dedi, elleri hala Sehun’un belinin yumuşak kenarlarındaydı.

“Bunları yeterince duydum.” Sehun nefes aldı. “Senden değil.”

“Bırak.”

Sehun ellerini Kai’in omuzlarından çekerek geri çekildi ama Kai’in göğsünde sabitlemişti, başını da eğmişti. “Sarhoşsun.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı.

“O kadar sarhoş değil.” Yalan söyledi ve Sehun’un ellerini göğsünden çekti. “Özür dilerim.”

“Kim olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Nasıl?”

“Nasıl bir adam olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı.

“Öyle mi?” homurdandı. “İnan bana. Bilmiyorsun.” Kai, Sehun’un kaş çatmasını bekliyordu ama bunun yerine Sehun harap bir ifadeyle sessiz kalmıştı. “Geceni mahvettiğim için üzgünüm. Ona vurmak istememiştim.”

“İki oldu.”

“Huh?”

“İki oldu bu yaptığın. İki kere beni müşterilerimden çaldın.” Sesinde mizah kırıntıları vardı. “Bu ne demek oluyor?”

“Ne anlama gelmeli?”

“Sarhoşsun.” Sehun iç çekti ve geriye adım attı. “Cumartesi günü boşum.” Daha fazla konuşmadan arkasını dönerek kulübe geri gitti.

*****************************

Çok sinir bozucu bir sese uyanmak Kai’in alışkın olmadığı bir şeydi. Koltukta doğruldu ve ağrıyan başıyla inledi.

“YAH! SENİ APTAL ÇOCUK KAÇIRAN, ODANI DAĞITACAĞIM! YEMİN EDERİM-“ Kyungsoo’nun odanın karşısından bağırdığını duydu.

“Ne var?!” Kai medya odasının kapısını bir süre sonra açmıştı ve Kyungsoo hala çığlık atıyordu.

“Korkunç bir bakıcısın!” bağırdı ve Kai’in yanından geçerek tuvalete koşturdu.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai dün gece uyuduğu oturma odasına döndü, gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. Kyungsoo bir süre sonra geri dönüp Kai’in önünde durdu. Kai sinirle ona bakıyordu.

“Tüm gece neredeydin?”

“Dışarıda.” Kai sinirli bir tonda cevapladı.

“Nerede dışarıda?”

“Tavuk almaya çıktım. Mutlu musun?”

“Geceleri tavuk satmıyorlar.” Kaş çattı. “Bana akşam yemeği vermedin.”

Bir an Kai, Kyungsoo’nun bir uzvunu kesmeyi düşünmüştü. “Sen tüm mutfağı sömürdüğün için evde yiyecek bir şey yok!”

“Talimatların gayet açıktı. ‘İstediğini ye.’” Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Her neyse, ne zaman beni eve yolluyorsun? Bana yeni kıyafetler alır mısın? Bunlar kamp kıyafeti biliyorsun. Ve neden Watch Dogs’un yok?”

“Siktiğimin çeneni kapat! Odana git!” koltuktan kalkarak bağırdı. Kyungsoo titredi ve arkasını dönerek yavaşça medya odasına gitti. Kai yerine otururken kapısını kendi kapattı. Ama kapı çalınca yeniden kalkmıştı.

“Kai.” Xiumin yanında Lay ile selamladı. “Çocuğa ihtiyacımız var.”

Kai onlara kaş çatıyordu. “Neden? AJ mi gönderdi sizi?”

“Evet. Çocukla kendisi ilgilenecek ve ona zarar veremediğini söyledi.” dedi Lay. “Bize çocuğu ver Kai. Duyarlılık-“

“Bu duyarlılık değil.” Kai bağırdı. “Gidin kendiniz alın onu.” Yollarından çekildi. “Medya odasında.”

Xiumin ve Lay’in odaya girdiğini görünce Kyungsoo’nun bağırdığını ve küfrettiğini duydu ama onları kontrol etme zahmetine girmedi. “Bekleyin bekleyin bekleyin bekleyin!” Lay onu odadan dışarı sürüklerken Kyungsoo bağırdı, gözleri kapalıydı. “Ben çocuk kaçıranım nerede?”

“Onlarla git.” Kai gönüllü olarak konuştu. “AJ’ye söyleyin, eğer çocuğu incitirse, ne düşünürse düşünsün onu affetmeyeceğim.”

Lay ve Xiumin birbirlerine baktılar. Onlara göre âşıkların kavgası gibi görünüyor olmalıydı. “Dört gün içinde Çingene Evi’ne gidiyoruz.” Dedi Xiumin.

“Biliyorum.”

***************************

İşlere koşturmadan iki gün boyunca evde kalmak biraz iyi olmuştu. Kai’in bir parçası rahatsızdı ve AJ’in evine gidip Kyungsoo’yu kontrol etmek istiyordu ama daha fazla karışmak istemiyordu. Umursamamak daha iyiydi.

Kai koltukta yayılmış kanalları geziyordu, Kyungsoo gibi kişilerin tüm gün bu sıkıcı şeyleri nasıl izlediklerini merak ediyordu. Kumandayı bıraktı ve telefonunu eline aldı. Rehberi açarak en üstteki ‘AJ’ olana tıkladı. Sehun’un numarasının hala onda olmadığını fark etmişti.

Rehberde bir fahişenin numarası. Pek çekici değildi ama Kai umursamıyordu.

Kapı çaldığında koltuktan kalktı. Temizlikçinin gelmesini beklemişti ama beklediğinin tam tersineydi. “İti an çomağı hazırla.” Kai kapıya yaslanarak sırıttı.

Sehun gözlerini kaçırdı ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Bugün cumartesi.”

“Öyle mi?” sordu.

“O gülümsemeyi yüzünden at.” Kaş çattı. “Eğer oynayacaksan o zaman bende-“

“Hey hey hey. Bekle.” Sehun uzaklaşmak üzereyken Kai bileğinden kavradı. “Buraya gelmen çok hoş. Eğer meyve ve çiçeklerle gelseydin daha iyi olurdu.”

“Hadi oradan.” Kızardı. Sehun az önce kızarmıştı ve Kai bunu ilgi çekici bulmuştu.

“Bu gece izinli misin?”

“Hayır.”

“Wow. Benim için çalışmamandan etkilendim.” Gülümseme ukala sırıtışa dönüşmüştü.

“Ne biliyor musun şerefsiz, ben eve gidip yatacağım.”

“Tamam tamam. Bana bir dakika ver. Arabanın anahtarlarını alacağım.”

“Nereye gidiyoruz?”

“Şehri gezeceğiz.”

****************************

“Adamın burnunu kırmışsın.” Sehun arabadaki sessizliği bozdu.

“Hangi adamın?”

“Aptalı oynama.”

“Pekâlâ, sarhoştum. Kim bilir o gece kaç burun kırdım.”

“Her şeyi hatırlıyorsun?”

“Oh romantik bir şekilde sarıldığın kısmı mı diyorsun?”

Sehun camdan dışarı bakarken Kai kocaman sırıtıyordu. “Benim gibi insanlar romantizmi hak etmiyor, değil mi?”

“Hayır. Birazcık bile değil.”

“En azından yalan söyleyemez misin?”

Kai homurdandı. “Söyleyebilirim. Çok yakışıklısın.”

“Pekâlâ, bende söyleyebilirim. Tam bir centilmensin.”

“Saçların çok güzel kokuyor.”

“Nefesin harika kokuyor.”

“Küçük bir penisim var.”

“Sana katılmıyorum.”

Kai sırıttı. “Mıknatıs gibi beni çekiyorsun.”

“Çok tatlısın.”

“Aslında seni ilk gördüğüm zamandan beri seni istiyorum.”

“Seni ilk gördüğümde iyi bir adam olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Homurdandı.

“Seni yatağa atmak istiyorum.”  Kai genişçe gülümsedi ve Sehun bir an sessiz kaldı.

“Beni becermeni istemiyorum.” Bir süre sonra mırıldandı ve Kai’in karnı garip bir şekilde kasıldı. “Kai.” Kai ellerini direksiyonda sabit tutmaya çalışırken seslendi. “Bunu yapar mısın?”

“N-neyi?”

“Ne olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Sehun, sana söyledim-“

“Ben istiyorum. Her şey bitmeden önce.”

“Bir şey bitmeyecek.” Kai yalan söyledi. Kai ve Sehun bir gün bir daha hiç karşılaşmayacaklardı. “Sen… Yani ben senin müşterin değilim. Biz…”

“Arkadaş gibi miyiz?”

“Öyle bir şey.”

“Yani diyorsun ki…” durdu. “Boşver.”

Kai, Sehun’un kızarmasını izlerken dudağını ısırdı. “Bunun için endişelenmeyelim, tamam mı?”

“Garip… Benim gibi birini becerecek tipte görünmüyorsun. Ama… Seninle takılmayı seviyorum.”

“Aslında… Bana güveniyor musun?” eğer evetse, o zaman Sehun, Kai’in korumak isteği ilk kişi olacaktı.

“Sana güvenmek mi? Şu anda buradayım, değil mi?”

Kai’in kalbi hızlanmaya başlamıştı. “Neden buradasın?”

“Çünkü ne zaman etrafında olsam beni korunuyormuşum gibi hissettiriyorsun. Bu… İçimdeki iyiyi görüyorsun gibi. Olmayan bir şeyi. Ama bunun uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyorum. Bu yüzden istiyorum…”

“Her şey bitmeden önce mi? Seni orada terk etmemden önce mi?”

“Evet. Eğer yaz aşkı gibi olacaksa sorun yok. Bana dokunmanı istiyorum.”


	15. 14.Bölüm

“Nedensizce bana kötü bakmayı bırakır mısın?”

Sehun hemen gözlerini kaçırdı ve sosisliyi ısırdı. “Ben… Senin hakkında çok şey bilmiyorum.” Yuttuktan sonra söyledi.

“Bilenecek pek şey yok zaten. Tabii en sevdiği renk ya da filmi bilmek istemiyorsan.”

Sehun bu sefer kaş çattı. Hırlamaya ve kaş çatmaya devam ediyordu. Arabada oturmuş şehrin karanlık caddelerinin boşalmasını izlerken akşam yemeklerini yiyorlardı. “Ben sadece…” söze başlamıştı ama sesi kesildi.

Kai iç çekti. “Uyuşturucu sorunun nasıl?”

“Bana bunu hatırlatmak zorunda mısın?!” Sehun aniden kükrediğinde Kai bu konudan kaçındığını fark etmişti.

“Affedersin. Tamam. Ee, büyükannen nasıl?”

“Kimin büyükannesi?”

“Konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyorum.”

“Ama benim büyükannem yok.”

“Yazık sana.”

Sehun sosisinden büyük bir ısırık alıp yuttu. “Bana cevap vermedin…”

“Bir soru sorduğunu hatırlamıyorum.”

“Dediğim tüm aptal şeyleri tekrar etmemi mi istiyorsun?” Kai’ye tersçe baktı.

“Gerçek istiyorsan, evet. Çünkü orada dalmıştım. Nasıl benim penisim her gece bindiklerinden farklı olabilir?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve Kai’ye bakarken donmuştu. Kai omuz silkti.

“Doğru, değil mi?” Kai ekledi. “Hadi ama. Takılarak zaman geçiriyoruz. Sen seksisin, bunu veriyorum. Ama az önce dediğin şey…kuşkulu. Seksi ve aptal mükemmel bir kombinasyon, galiba.” Homurdandı. “Seni becereceğim. Ama benim penisimin farkını söyle.”

Diğeri korku ve şaşkınlıkla Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Neden…istediğimi…mi…soruyorsun.”

“Evet.”

“Siktir.” Bağırdı ve sosisi Kai’in kucağına atarak arabadan indi.

“Sehun!” Kai aradan inerek arkasından koşturdu. Sehun onu görmezden gelerek sinirle yürümeye devam etti. “Bekle. Ne dedim ki ben?” Sehun’un kolunu kavradı ama Sehun arkasını dönerek Kai’yi ittirdi.

“Neden istediğimi sorabilirdin! Seninle neden yapmak istediğimi! Her gece kendimi o adamların becermesine izin verdiğimi yüzüme vurmak zorunda mıydın?!”

“Ne?” Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bu gerçek ama, değil mi?”

“Haklısın. Bir farkı yok. Sahip olduğum her şeyle arzuladığım kişinin bana dokunmasını isteyen bir umutsuzum sadece!”

“Kim seni arzuladığımı söyledi?” bir kaşını kaldırdığında Sehun daha fazla konuşmamak için durdu. Daha fazla değil.

Fırtınalı geceyi bir sessizlik yardı. “O zaman…” Sehun sessiz bir tonda konuştu. “Benimle… Sadece… Eğleniyor muydun?”

“Hayır. Sen…fahişesin. Sana dokunmak bir anlam ifade etmemeli, değil mi?”

Yine sessizlik.

“Beni parçalara ayırdın Kai.” Sehun acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Tam burada.” Bir adım geriledi. “Arkadaş olabileceğimizi söylemiştin.”

“Olabiliriz Sehun. Yanlış anlam katma. Senin yanında olmak isterim. Ama duygularla değil… Anlıyorsun. Sen olaylara yanlış anlam katıyorsun kesinlikle.”

“Beni evine götürdün. Kulübe gelip sürekli beni oradan sürükledin. Ve şimdi aşk aptalı umutsuz olan benim?”

Aşk aptalı…

“Sehun bak bana.” Kai’in sesi yumuşamıştı. “Senden… Hoşlanıyorum. Sana hayranlık duyuyorum. Ama demeye çalıştığım-“

“Ben ne olursa olsun bir fahişeyim.”

“O değildi-“

“Sen iyi bir aileden geliyorsun. Ben sadece senin geçmişinim. Senin hobin. Evet, Kai. Bedenimi satıyorum. Ama bu duygularımın olmadığı anlamına gelmez.”

“Biliyorum, tamam mı?”

“Benim için farklı olmasını istediğini söylemiştin. O demek o zaman ha?”

“Bunu senin için istiyorum Sehun. Ama eğer seni önceden becerseydim, beni diğer adamlar gibi görecektin. Yani, seninle arkadaş olmak istedim. Senin daha iyi bir insan olmanı istiyorum.”

“Ve sen bunu yapabilecek kimsin?” ses tonu ölü gibiydi. “Seks arkadaşı olabileceğimizi ve diğerlerinden farkın olmayacağını düşündün?”

“Kesinlikle. Diğerlerinden bir farkım yok.”

“Yani ödeme yapmadan becerebileceğini düşündüğün kişisel fahişenim senin?”

“Tanrım, bu yanlış yöne gidiyor.”

“Hayır, sonunda benim için umut olmadığını anladım. Hepsi benim hatamdı. Senin değil.” Hızla konuşuyordu. “Tüm bunları söylemeden beni duygusuzca becerebilirdin.” Arkasını döndüğünde Kai yeniden bileğini tuttu.

“Senin hatan değil Sehun. Seni istiyorum, evet. Sana sempati duyuyorum. Bazen beni farklı hissettiriyorsun. Seninle yatmak istiyorum. Ama düşündüğün gibi değil. Duygular olmadan.”

“Neden? Başka birisine âşık olduğun için mi? O adam, değil mi?”

“Hayır, tanrı aşkına! Bu aşk saçmalığına inanmıyorum bile!”

“Bende!”

“O zaman neden bahsediyoruz?!”

Aralarına bir süre sessizlik çökmüştü ve sonra Sehun bileğini Kai’den kurtardı. “Ben bir fahişeyim. Bundan bahsediyorduk.” Düz bir sesle söyledi ve uzaklaşmaya başladı. Kai ayağının altındaki yola bir tekme savurdu, onun arkasından gitme zahmetine bile girmemişti. Neden gitsin ki? Sehun olgun değildi, Kai’in hoşgörüsünü yanlış anlıyordu. Kai bazı nedenlerden ona çekiliyordu ama çekimin bir şey yapmayacağından emindi.

**************************

Günler sonra AJ’in evine girerken hissettiği korku muydu? Ya da gerginlik mi? Luhan’ın mutfaktan çıktığını görene kadar ev ruhsuz görünmüştü. Kai’yi görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Kai.”

“Kyungsoo nerede?” Kai sordu.

“Burada değil.”

“Onu çoktan Çingene Evi’ne mi götürdüler?”

“Evet.”

“AJ orada o zaman?”

“O yukarıda. Toplanıyor.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Evde tek başına idare edebilecek misin?”

“Sanırım. İki yıl orada tıkıldıktan sonra daha iyi burası.” Kai’in başka seçeneği yoktu. Başıyla yeniden onaylayıp merdivenlere yöneldi. “Kai.”

Luhan’a döndü. “Efendim?”

“Kris’ten… Ayrıldım.”

“Aferin sana.”

“Şaşırmış görünmüyorsun.”

“Şaşırmadım. Ayrıca, birkaç gün sonra onun peşinden koşarsın.”

“Bu doğru değil!” sinirle söyledi.

“Hayatımı bahse koyarım.” Kai sırıttı ve Luhan daha sert kaş çattı.

“Göreceğiz!”

“Görüşürüz.”

Luhan evden çıkmadan önce sertçe baktı. Kai gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı ve merdivenleri çıkacakken AJ’in merdivenlerin başında ona baktığını görünce durdu. “Ona meydan okumak onu Kris’ten alıkoyacak mı sanıyorsun?” AJ sordu ve sonra sırıttı.

“Motivasyona ihtiyacı var.”

“Çanağına düzgün işeyemeyen birisinden değil.”

“Hey! Bu üç yıl önceydi, tamam mı? Ayrıca, sarımsağa tahammül edemeyen birinden daha iyiyim.”

“Kendini soğan için ortaya atana bakın hele.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Beni iyi tanıyorsun.”

“Seni iyi tanıyan tek benim, inan bana.” Aşağıya inmeye başladı ve Kai’in birkaç adım ötesinde durdu. “Kendini böyle izole etmek zorunda değilsin, biliyorsun.” Alçak sesle söyledi.

“Kızgın olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Kızgındım. Buldok kadar kızgındım. Ama sadece bendim işte.”

“Evet.”

AJ, Kai’in yüzüne her bir özelliğini ezberliyormuş gibi bakıyordu. “Yarın görevine geri dön.”

“Daha çok adam öldürme, adam kaçırma ve tehdide geri dön diyorsun.”

“Eğlenceli, değil mi?”

“Kesinlikle.”

Büyük olan derin bir nefes aldı. “Bu şekilde hayatta kalıyoruz.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Orada görüşürüz o zaman?”

“Bu akşam için planların neler?”

“Luhan. Oh ve hayır, kardeşimi taciz etmiyorum. Yemek ve aksiyon filminden oluşuyor.”

Kai şakayla AJ’in göğsünü ittirdi. “O korkunç bir yanlış anlaşılmaydı, konuşmana izin yok.”

“Not edildi.” Geri döndü. “Çocuk iyi. Kris’in sinirlerini germediği sürece.” Dedi.

Kai kaş çattı. “O zaman Kyungsoo yandı.”

AJ yeniden merdivenlerin başına çıkarken kıkırdadı. “Sinir bozucu bir velet. Bana seni hatırlatıyor.”

“Ben onun gibi değildim!”

“En azından o konuşuyor. Tek kelime etmeden mutfağımı yok edip yemek çalmıştın.”

“Yani buradakileri de yedi mi?”

“Eğer senin evinde liberallik varsa o zaman bende sağlamalıyım.”

Kai, Kyungsoo’nun AJ’in hoşgörüsünü sevip sevmediğini merak ediyordu. “Yarın görüşürüz.”

“Bu gece için ne planın var o zaman?” AJ, Kai ayrılmadan sordu.

“Henüz…bilmiyorum.”

“Bize katılmak ister misin?”

“Hayır. Siz eğlenin. Luhan’ın senin ilgine ihtiyacı var.”

“Senin de öyle.”

Kai dilini ısırdı ama ayrılmadan önce zorla gülümseyebilmişti.

*****************************

Kai bazen AJ’in Luhan hakkında nasıl kayıtsız olabildiğini merak ediyordu. AJ kardeşinin hayatını riske atar mıydı? Kai’in tek bildiği, her köşede bir düşmanın varken yanında ailenin olması tehlikeliydi. Ama Kai’ye göre şu an daha kötü bir sorunu vardı. Yarın. Birkaç ay sonra, işe tam anlamıyla geri dönüyordu. AJ ona dinlenme zamanı vermişti. Ve yarın, yanlış işlerin en derinine sürüklenecekti.

Yarın için her şey hazırdı. Kim bilir ne zaman eve dönebilecekti. Yorgunca, dolabına gitti ve kapağını açtı. Asılı kıyafetleri kenara çekti ve şifre ile parmak izini girerek kasayı açtı. Silah ve tabancalara bakarak iç çekti. Bir tane M9 aldı ve içine mermi doldurdu. Çingene Evi’nde çok silah vardı ama oraya ulaşmak tehlikeliydi başlı başına.

Bir süre sonra zil çaldığında Kai yerinde sıçradı. Silahı geri yerine koydu ve kasayı kapatarak kilitledi, dolabı kapattı ve kapıya bakmaya gitti. Tahmin ettiği kişinin olmamasını isterken kalbi küt küt atıyordu. Kapıyı açar açmaz başı eğik Sehun’un görüntüsüyle nefesi kesilmişti. Bu gece burada ne yapıyordu o? Birkaç gün önce kavga etmişlerdi ve Kai bir daha Sehun’u göremeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Ama şu anda gördüğünde bedeni garipçe tepki veriyordu.

Yavaşça Sehun ona baktı, neredeyse utangaç görünüyordu. Hareket etmeden gözleri birkaç saniye birbirine kilitlendi. Ve sonrasında ise ileriye doğru birbirlerine atılıp yüzlerini kavrayarak umutsuzca öpüşmeye başlamışlardı. Kai kapıyı çarparak kapattıktan sonra Sehun’u kapıya yasladığında Sehun saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Dilleri sert öpücükte erotik bir dansa başlamışlardı ve ikisi de hırsla birbirlerinin dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Vay canına, Kai daha önce hiç böyle yırtıcı bir şekilde öpülmemişti. Sadece yırtıcı değil, ihtiyaç ve umutsuzlukla.

Sehun’un gömleğini yırtarak açtı ve dilini Sehun’un çenesinden boynuna, oradan da direkt göğsüne sürükledi. Kai dilini sert göğüs ucuna sürttüğünde Sehun titrek bir inleme koyuverdi. Kai’in başını kavradı ve öpmek için kaldırdı. Başlarını yana yatırırken Kai’in dudakları sızlıyordu, birbirlerinin dudaklarına işkence ediyorlardı, salyalarını tadıyorlar ve kalçalarını birbirlerine sürterek inliyorlardı. Sehun’un elleri Kai’in kemerine ulaşırken Kai, Sehun’un ensesindeki saçlardan kavrayarak ağzına daha iyi ulaşım için yana yatırmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai onu öperken mırıldandı.

“Umurumda değil.” Sehun mırıldandı, Kai’in kafasını kavramış parmaklarını kafa derisine geçiriyordu. “Bir geceliğine olsa bile.” Kai’in ağzına doğru soludu.

“Tamam.”

Sehun dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un saçlarına geçirerek başını geriye attı, diğer eli Sehun’un arkasındaki kapıya yaslanmıştı. Sehun önce uzunluğunu okşadığında ve başını sıcak ağzına kabul ettiğinde inledi.

“Bekle.” Kai soludu. “Bunu düzgünce yapalım.”

Sehun hevesli gözlerle ona bakıyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve bir kez daha Kai onun dudaklarına asılmıştı. Sendeleyip öpüşürken ve elleri her yerindeyken Sehun’u yatak odasına yönlendiriyordu.


	16. 15.Bölüm

Yatak odasına sonsuz gibi gelen bir sürede ulaşana kadar bedenler yanıyordu, parmaklar el yordamıyla yokluyordu, dudaklar zonkluyordu ve azalar kenetlenmişti. Kai bunu istiyordu. Bedeni bunun için acı çekiyordu. Çıplak göğüsleri birbirine yapışmıştı ve inanılmaz umutsuzlukla, tutkuyla, ateşli ve kontrol edilemezcesine öpüşüyorlardı. Kai geriye doğru hareket ederken dudakları zonkluyordu, dilini Sehun’unkine dolamıştı, elleri Sehun’un kalçalarını sıktırıyordu ve Sehun saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Coşku Sehun’u yenerek derinliklerine ilerliyordu. Ateşli ve seksi, yatağın kenarı dizine çarptığında Kai yatağa bıraktı kendini.

Sehun pantolonunu çıkararak Kai’in üzerine tırmandı. Dudakları yeniden aç ve susuz bir öpücükle kenetlenmişti. Kai, Sehun’un yanlarını kavradı ve onu sırtüstü uzanması için çevirdi. Tek bir hareketle kendi pantolonundan kurtularak Sehun’un üzerine çıktı. Sehun kızarmıştı, yanakları güller kadar kırmızıydı, Kai’in gözlerine bakarken göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu. “Biliyorum… İstediğin kişi… Ben değilim.” Sehun’un sesi fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu, avuçlarını Kai’in kaslarında ve karnında dolaştırıyordu. “Ama sadece bunu yap.”

“Hayır. Seni istiyorum. Bu gece.” Kai ‘seni’ kısmını vurguladı ve dilini Sehun’un ağzına sokmak için eğildi. Sehun beklenmedik misafirden dolayı nefesini tutmuştu ama kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak öpücüğü ilerletmek için onu kendine daha çok çekti.

Soğuk esinti açık balkondan içeriye girse bile dışarıda gece çok sakin görünüyordu ama Kai havanın hiç bu kadar yakıcı ve kavurucu olduğunu hissetmemişti. Sehun’u öpmek bile onu zirveye ulaştıracak kadar sertleştirmişti.  Acı vericiydi, acıyan ve ağrıtan kısım. Ama Kai, Sehun’a farklı, daha iyi, daha güzel ve harika hissettirmek istemişti. Bu Sehun’un gecesiydi. Sadece Sehun ve Kai ona tüm istediğini yani Kai’in ilgisini verecekti.

Kai boynunu emip orayı kızarmış ve berelenmiş halde bırakırken Sehun’un dudaklarından bir inleme kaçmıştı. Sehun’un bacakları arasına yerleşti ve penislerinin sürtüşmesine izin verdi. Kai dilini Sehun’un göğsünde dolaştırırken Sehun’un ufak etkileşimden zevk almasına izin veriyordu. Normalde Kai eğilmek ya da hükmetmek konusunda seçici değildi ama bu gece, pozisyonu için azimli ve heyecanlıydı. Sehun’a hükmetmek istiyordu. “Ugh.” Sehun nefesini tuttu, parmakları Kai’in saçlarına geçmişti ve Kai sertleşen göğüs ucunu sert bir şekilde emiyordu.

Kai elini Sehun’un üyesinin etrafına doladı, sert ve avucunun içinde nabız gibi atıyordu. Kai hafif ama her saniye gittikçe sertleşen hareketlerle onu okşadığında, bal saçlı çocuk Kai’in altında titremişti. Dudaklarını yeniden buluşturmak için eğildi ama bu sefer Sehun, Kai’in ağzına hükmeden kişiydi. Dili hevesle ağzının içini okşayarak Kai’yi tadarken Kai ereksiyonunun başında başparmağını koydu. “Becer beni.” Dudaklarına doğru soluyarak yalvarmıştı.

Yalvarmak Sehun gibi görünmüyordu. Ama Kai ne zaman etrafında olsa bunu yapıyordu. Yalvarıyordu. Sesli bir şekilde bir şey istemediğinde bile Kai onun beden diliyle Kai’ye kalması için yalvardığını görebiliyordu. Bir arkadaş olarak, bir yoldaş olarak, eş dost olarak. Herhangi bir şey olarak. Ve şimdi de Kai, Sehun’un onu tutmak için seks arkadaşı olarak kalmasına onu ikna etmeye çalıştığından emindi. Bırakmaya hazır olmadığı için, Sehun’un yalvaran gözleri en azından onu ikna ediyordu.

Kai parmaklarını ve üyesini yağla hazırlamayı başardığında Sehun dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu ve bir elini Kai’in ensesine dolayarak yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Kapalı gözleriyle Kai’in üst dudağını öptü ve bacaklarını açtı. Oldukça nazik bir şekilde Kai orta parmağını Sehun’un içine kaydırdı. Sehun titrememişti bile ama daha sakin nefes alıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un bu konuda tecrübeli olmamasını dilemişti. Tanrım, ne düşünüyordu şimdi bu? Sehun bir fahişeydi ve Kai aniden ona sekste farklı hissettirmek istemişti? Hayır. Bunu istememişti. Sehun’un bunu ve her şeyi hatırlamasını istiyordu. Kim bilir Kai bir daha onu ne zaman görebilecekti. Sehun’u bir daha görmek isteyeceğinden emin değildi.

“Bunun için para almayacaksın, biliyorsun.” Kai parmaklarını derinliklerine iterken mırıldandı.

“Kes sesini. Oh.” Tırnaklarını Kai’in ensesine saplayarak bedenini Kai’ye doğru kaldırdı. Kai, Sehun’u güzelce genişlettikten sonra parmaklarını çıkardı ve Sehun’u karnının üzerine döndürdü. “Kai…” sesi kırık çıkmıştı. Kai kürek kemiklerinden kuyruk sokumuna kadar öpücükler kondurduktan sonra ereksiyonunun başını Sehun’un içine ittirdi. Perdeler neredeyse yatağa kadar ulaşarak dalgalanıyor ve rüzgârın içeri girmesine izin veriyorlardı. Kai avuçlarını Sehun’un başının iki yanına, yastığın üzerine yaslayarak kendini içine ittirdi ve tüm uzunluğunu Sehun’un içine yerleştirdi. Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömdüğünde keskin ama boğuk bir inleme duyuldu. Kai’in altında düz uzanıyordu. Geri çekilerek yeniden girdi, Sehun’un çıkardığı her sesten zevk alıyordu. Ama iniltiler dördüncü vuruştan sonra zevk inlemelerine dönüşmüştü. Kalçalarını kaldırarak Kai’in kalçasına doğru ittirmeye ve sürtmeye başlamıştı. Kai daha hızlı vuruşlar yapmaya başladı, bedenindeki her bir kas gerilmişti ve Sehun’un lezzetli inlemelerini içine çekiyordu. Sehun’un saçını ensesinden kavradı ve başını geriye doğru çekti. Eğilerek Kai ona dillerin ve dişlerin dâhil olduğu ıslak bir öpücük verdikten sonra saçlarını bırakarak Sehun’un yüzünü yeniden yastığa gömmesine izin verdi. Sehun’un yalvaran ‘daha fazla, daha sert’ inlemeleriyle hızını artırmıştı.

Bu yanlıştı. Sehun’u böyle baştan çıkarmak yanlış hissettiriyordu ama Kai bu gece kısmen bencil davranıyordu. Ellerini yatakta Sehun’unkiler üzerine koyarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi ve daha sert girmeye başladı. Sehun’un sırtından akan parlayan ter damlaları Kai’in bedenine karışıyordu. Solumaları ve inlemeleri odayı doldururken Kai’in dudakları Sehun’un omuzlarında geziyordu. Sehun’un bir elini bıraktı ve yalvaran ereksiyonuna götürerek vuruşlarıyla aynı hızda çekmeye başladı. Sehun ilk boşalandı, Kai’in eline kendini bıraktıktan sonra Kai inlemeler ve çığlıklarla onun içinde zirveye ulaştı.

Hala Sehun’un derinliklerine gömülüyken Kai soluyarak Sehun’un sırtına çöktü. Ter şakağından akarken Sehun’un ensesine bir öpücük kondurdu.

*****************************

Kai bu sabahtan daha önce hiç bu kadar nefret etmemişti. Pantolonunu giydikten sonra yatağın kenarına oturdu, balkona dönerek mavi gökyüzüne sinirle bakıyordu. Dün geceyi hatırlayarak yüzünü ovuşturdu. Uyumuşlardı ve birbirlerinin kollarında yorgun bir şekilde zaman geçirmişlerdi. Sehun’u uyurken izlemek güzel hissettirmişi, tamamen dağılmış ve kirletilmiş bir halde… Kai dün geceyi özel kılmamaya çalışmıştı ama Sehun için çok özel olduğu belliydi.

Derin bir iç çekti ve avuçlarına doğru yorgun nefesini verdi. Gitme zamanıydı. Sırtı Kai’ye dönük halde arkasında uyuyan Sehun’a baktı. Bacaklarının arasındaki nokta kırmızıydı, beline kadar örtü olmasına rağmen bedenini yeterince ortaya çıkarmıştı. Sessizce uyuyordu. Kai yataktan kalktı ve çekmeceden bir kalemle kâğıt aldı. ‘Çok kalma.’ Yazdıklarını karaladı. _‘Dün gece için teşekkürler.’_ Kâğıdı lambanın yanına masaya koydu ve kâğıdın altına biraz para sıkıştırdı. Kalbi garip bir şekilde acı çekiyordu ama bu Sehun’u uzaklaştırmaya yeterdi.

Sehun’u uyandırmamak için ses yapmak istemeyerek yavaşça hareket edip üzerini giyindi. M9’u alarak odadan çıktı ve yumuşakça kapıyı kapattı.

***************************

Çingene Evi her zamanki gibi sessizdi. Özel bir holdingmiş gibi gösterildiği içindi. Takdim 25 katlı bir binaydı. Kai ceketini giydi ve korumalar onu selamladıktan sonra binaya girdi.

“Kai.” Lay seslendiğinde Kai ona döndü. “AJ seni arıyor.” Gömlek ve siyah pantolonun içinde daralmıştı ama AJ resmiyeti seviyordu. Uluslararası mafya grupları işte böyleydi. Kai lobideki hazır muhafızlara kaşlarını çattı. AJ’in istediğini bildiklerini sanıyorlardı, Kai zihninden küfretti. Kimse onay olmadan bu korumaları geçemezdi.

“O nerede?” Kai sordu.

Kaş çatarak Lay cevapladı. “Üst katta. Uyuşturucularla kaçan çocukla ilgileniyor.”

Kai birkaç ay öncesinden bunu açıkça hatırlıyordu, korkağın biri uyuşturucu haplarıyla havaalanından kaçmıştı. “AJ ona ne yapıyor?”

“Kyungsoo orada.”

“Kyungsoo mu?” asansöre giderken Lay arkasından geliyordu.

“Kai. İşler…komikleşiyor.” Asansörde mırıldandı. “AJ çocuğu bırakmayı reddediyor ve polis şefi zorluyor. Bu durumda, bizden birine ateş etmemizi emredebilir.”

“Olduğu gibi davranmaktan başka bir şey bilmiyor, değil mi? Endişelenme. Oğlu bizde olduğu sürece bir şey yapamaz.”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun? Xiumin, Gu’nun yerinde insan ticaretiyle ilgilenirken polise yakalanıyordu. Kızları zorla aldılar. AJ’in kâğıt işi yapmadığını anlamaları an meselesi.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. Asansörden çıkarak direkt AJ’in ofisine gittiler. Yine korumalar Kai’in sinirini bozmuştu. Ama evet, AJ’in dışarıdaki düşmanlardan korunmak için onlara ihtiyacı vardı. Ama o işinde en iyisiydi kesinlikle.

Dün gece Kai’in altındayken Sehun’un inlemesi…

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve kapıyı açtı. “…izliyor musun, çocuk?” AJ bir yabancının başına silah dayamıştı. Uyuşturucularla kaçan çocuk olduğunu düşünmüştü Kai. Kyungsoo orada kaslı korumalar tarafından tutuluyordu, titriyor ve ağlıyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Kai, AJ’ye bağırdı.

“Daha erken gelmen gerekiyordu.” AJ ona kaşlarını çattı.

“Bu erken saatlerde gelinecek bir gerçek şirket ya da kâğıt işi değil.” Kai homurdandı ve Kyungsoo’nun yanına gitti.

“Kai.” Kyungsoo soludu. Sehun’un… Kai’in adını söylemesi, Kai’in dokunuşuyla titremesi. Kai küfretti ve anıyı uzaklaştırdı.

“Şovu izliyor çünkü sıkıldığından yakınıyordu.” Dedi AJ.

“Lütfen onu öldürme.” Kyungsoo yalvarıyordu, onu öldürmek üzere olan adama bakarak ağlıyordu. Uzundu, neredeyse AJ kadar uzun.

“Onun ölmesini istiyorsan, ben yaparım. Onun izlemesine izin verme.” Kai, AJ’ye kızdı.

AJ dilini iki kere şaklattı. “Neden böyle oldun Kai? Yumuşak ve sevecen. Hepsi son günlerde becerdiğin orospu yüzünden mi?”

Kai kızarırken donmuştu, Lay ve Kyungsoo ona bakıyordu.


	17. 16.Bölüm

Onun gibi birisi için asla umut etmek yoktu. Umut etmek mi? Hayır, ummaktan fazlasını yapmıştı. Kai’yi karanlık hayatındaki umut ışığı olarak görmüştü. Ama söz konusu bile değildi. O adamdan tiksinmeye azimliydi çünkü biliyordu, tiksinmezse eğer ona âşık olacaktı.

Onun hatası mıydı? Hayır. Değildi. Sehun ona uzak durmasını söylediği halde sürekli karşısına çıkan Kai’di. Birisinden etkilenmek ona çok yabancı hissettirmişti. Sehun bekâretini alan ve ona iyi bir para veren adam yüzünden karşılıksız aşk acısı çekmişti. O adamın gelmesini hep beklemişti ama asla gelmemişti. En sonunda Sehun vazgeçmeye karar verdi. Ne yapabilirdi ki? 13 yaşında bir oğlandı ve saftı, ona ilk dokunan erkeğe sadık olmak istemişti. Sonsuza kadar kafese kapatıldığını fark edene kadar, tek bir rahatlaması vardı. Uyuşturucular. Onu tüm düşüncelerden ve acıdan kurtarıyordu.

Diğer adamların altında cesede dönüyordu. Bazıları nazikti, diğerleri sadece şiddet yanlısı. Ama Sehun onlara katlanmak zorundaydı çünkü bu şekilde hayatta kalıyordu. Bir kere bu işe girdi mi, geri dönüşü yoktu. Ve çok küçük bir yaşta bunu kaçınılmaz kadere sürüklenmişti.

Bazı geceler sakinken diğerleri oldukça zıttı. Öyle olsa bile, her zaman aynıydı. O iğrenç adamlar için soyunmalı ve etrafta dans etmeliydi. Bazen kadınlar da gösterisinden zevk alıyordu ve onların fetişlerini asla anlamayacaktı. O yaşlı aptalların istedikleri şekilde bedenine dokunmalarına izin vererek sahneden kazandığı parayı saklıyordu. Nasıl olsa duygusuzca yapıyordu tüm bunları. Aslında Sehun hislerinin bir süredir öldüğünden emindi.

Kai’in yoğun bakışlarının nefesini kestiği o geceye kadardı en azından. Sehun o bakıştan nefret etmişti. O bakışı kabul etmekten nefret etmişti. Anlayış gösteren bakış. Ama o adam Sehun’un acıları hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ve Sehun’u bedeni için izlemediği belliydi. Onunla ilgili bir şeyler eksikti. Sehun o yüzden yarı yolda sahneyi terk etmişti, onun anlamsız acıyan bakışlarını daha fazla görmek istemeyerek.

Ama o gece bir şekilde o çocuk Sehun’un müşterisi olmuştu. Kai, Sehun’u o şekilde bıraktığında kudurmuştu, kafası karışmıştı; kafası karışmış sinirden kuduruyordu resmen. Sonra umut etmişti, yıllar sonra ilk kez Kai’yi görmeyi umut etmişti.

Görmüştü. Çok fazla. Ve bu görüşmeler Sehun’u başka bir yola kapı açmıştı. Arkadaşlık? Hayır, Sehun’un arkadaşlara ihtiyacı yoktu. Kai’yle takılmasının tek neden Kai hayatındaki yeni ışıktı. Kaç tane adam bir fahişeyle toplum içinde görünme riskine girebilirdi? Eğer Kai bunlara cesaret ediyorsa o zaman mutlaka bir çeşit niyetleri vardı, değil mi? Bunlar… Kai’in hakkındaki her şey Sehun’a umut vermişti.

Bedenini sattığı için yediği tükürük ve aşağılanmaların sayısını unutmuştu Sehun. Onu beceren adamlar bile Sehun’un kullanılmış bedenine para atmadan önce onu aşağılıyorlardı.  Ve ilk kez, onu sadece istemeyen ama aynı zamanda nazik olan birisiyle karşılaşmıştı. Nazikten daha fazlasıydı. Kai, Sehun’un olmasını istediği gibi nazikti. Sadece yatakta değil her şeyde.

Birisine âşık olmanıza izin vermekte sorun yoktu, Sehun, Kai’yi istediğini fark ettiğinde kendini buna ikna etmişti. Birisini istiyordu. Ama belli ki ve acı verici bir şekilde o birisi kendisini istemiyordu.

Sehun, Kai’yi görmeyeli ya da haber almayalı 2 hafta geçmişti. Not ve Kai’in bıraktığı para Kai’in gerçek niyetini göstermişti ama şimdi bile Sehun onu suçlayamıyordu. Sonuçta o bir fahişeydi. Ne bekliyordu ki… Bu demek değildi Sehun düzgün bir açıklama bekliyor. 2 haftadır her gün Kai’in kapısında bulmuştu kendini ama Kai hiç eve gelmediği için vazgeçmişti.  Sehun demek istediğini anlamıştı ama çok canını yakıyordu.

Kai onu hiç istememişti. O zaman bile Sehun, Kai onu en azından bir geceliğine de olsa istediği için biraz mutluydu. Belki Kai gerçekten arkadaş olmak istemişti ve belki Sehun ona yapışarak yolunu şaşırtmıştı. Tüm gece Kai’yle sarılı olduktan sonra o sabah uyandığında, hayatındaki ilk kez gülümsemişti ve ilk kez bedenindeki acıyı sevmişti. Sevmek mi? Bayılmıştı çünkü buna sebep olan Kai’di. Ama not ve parayı görür görmez, acı tüyler ürperten bir şeye dönüşmüştü.

“Oda 87.” Baekhyun omzuna vurarak Sehun’a söyledi. “Bir aydır somurtuyorsun. Sorun ne?”

“Bir ay oldu ve sen şimdi mi soruyorsun?” Sehun gömleğini ilikleyerek mırıldandı. “Hangi göt deliği bu sefer?”

“Bilmiyorum. Yeni gibi görünüyor.”

Sehun neredeyse inleyecekti ama buna bile gücü olmadığını fark etti.

“O çocuk artık görünmüyor.” Baekhyun buruk bir gülümsemeyle söyledi ve Sehun onun kimden bahsettiğini anlasa bile anlamamazlıktan gelmeye karar verdi.

“Hangi çocuktan bahsediyorsun?”

“Ah hadi ama. Kim olduğunu biliyorsun. Sürekli burada olay çıkan adam. Kris’in arkadaşı.”

“Pekâlâ, senin Kris arkadaşın da artık gelmiyor.”

“Dostum, o sadece iyi bir müşteri. Daha fazlası değil. Aslında benim için çok yumuşak. Sarhoşken bir adamı öldürmekten ve mafya grubundan bir şeyler saçmalamıştı.”

Sehun sırıttı. “Seks sarhoşuyken mi yoksa normal sarhoşken?”

“İkisi de.”

“Hm. Gitmeliyim.”

“Evet, gitmelisin. Baya umutsuz görünüyordu.”

O en büyük aşağılanma olmalıydı. Sehun odaya girer girmez, sürükleyerek yatağa yatırılmıştı. Adam ondan en az dört kat büyüktü, şişman değil ama kaslıydı. Sehun gömleğini çözemeden adam gömleğini parçalamıştı ve Sehun’u yüzüstü çevirmişti. Müşterisi zorla iki parmağını içine soktuğunda Sehun’un dudaklarından acı dolu bir inleme çıkmıştı. Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömerek her şeyin bitmesini beklemeye başladı.

*****************************

Tüm umutları yıkılmıştı. Kimse Sehun’u bundan kurtarmayacaktı. Onu uyuşturuculardan uzak tutan umuda tutunmuştu. Uyuşturucuları bırakmak çok zor olmuştu ama Kai’in hatırı için Sehun denemişti. Ve şimdi, Sehun tüm zamanların en aptalıydı. Aşkı deneyimleyeceğini düşünecek kadar nasıl aptal olabilirdi? Aşk mı? Sehun homurdandı.

Evine giden karanlık yol hiç bu kadar uzun olmamıştı. Ellerini ceketin ceplerine soktu ve yüzünün yarısını boynundaki atkıya gömdü. O adamlar ona dokunduğunda iğrençti. Ama Kai dokunduğunda, onunla aşk yapıyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. Komik. Aptal. Umutsuz. Onu öpmesi…

Sehun’un şu anda istediği tek şey en azından Kai’yi bir kez daha görmekti, böylece ona teşekkür edebilirdi. Normal bir çocuğun kısa hayatını yaşattığı için.

“Sehun!” bir ses karanlık ve boş caddeyi yardı. “Sehun!” adı yeniden çağrıldığında Sehun arkasını döndü ve Kai’in ona doğru koştuğunu gördü. Sehun nefesini tutamadan Kai üzerine atlayarak ona sıkıca sarılmıştı, hızla soluyordu. Sehun’un bedenindeki her bir kas donarken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Tanrım ben-“ Sehun suratına sertçe tokat attığında sözü kesilmişti.


	18. 17.Bölüm

Kai yanağını tutuyordu, başını eğmiş gözleri kapalıydı. Bunu hak etmişti ve biliyordu. Ama Sehun’un gittiği için ona kızgın olduğu doğrulanmıştı ve bunu gerçekten istememişti. AJ’in koyduğu tek kural Sehun’u buna dâhil etmemekti ve Kai’ye düşünmesi için izin verilmemişti. Neden düşünmek istediğinden de emin değildi. Ama her şeyi unutmaya çalıştığında işler zorlaşmıştı ve sürekli başarısız olmuşu. AJ zaman zaman ayak işleri vererek, onu bir haftalığına Rusya’ya göndererek ve daha pek çok şey yaptırarak Kai’in o fahişeye gitmediğinden emin oluyordu. Kyungsoo’ya dadılık yapıyordu çünkü AJ’ye göre çocuğu savunarak bunu kendisi istemişti.

“Bu beni kırdığın içindi.” Sehun çenesini sıkarak söyledi. Kai onun cebine elini sokmasını ve biraz para çıkararak yüzüne atmasını izledi. “Paranı almadım ama bilakis bana iyilik yapan sendin. Senin gibi tüm erkeklerin aynı olacağını kanıtladın.”

Kai kaldırımdaki rüzgârın uçurduğu paralara baktı. “Ben…” alçak sesle başladı. “Seni özledim.”  Dedi. Aşırı derecede. AJ’yi pek görmemişti ve Sehun’un anıları hayalet gibi peşini bırakmamıştı. Rusya’da bile elmaslarla ilgilenirken, elmasları kaçırırken, her an Kai, Sehun’a kimin dokunduğunu merak etmişti.

Sehun homurdandı. “Mantıklı konuş.”

“Beni ciddiye al Sehun. Şaka yapmıyorum.”

“Seni ciddiye almak mı?” duygusuz bir şekilde güldü. “Sen hiç beni ciddiye aldın mı? Sana şaka gibi geliyorum, değil mi? Senin eğlence kaynağın. Fahişe ve striptizci çocuğun sana yalvarması ne kadar harika olmuştur.”

“Abartmayı bırak. Meşguldüm. 2 haftadır Rusya’daydım.”

“Yani senden aldığım paralarla evinden defolmam istendi?”

“O bir hataydı Sehun. Evet, seni rahat bırakmak istedim ama seni uzaklaştırmaktan çok sahip olmayı tercih ediyorum.”

Sehun, Kai’ye dikkatle bakarken bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sonra sessizce konuştu. “Saçmalıklarına son ver Kai.”

“Ben hala şaka yapmıyorum Sehun.”

“Bundan bıktım artık. Teşekkürler. Yaptığın her şey için çok teşekkürler ama bu birbirimizi rahat bıraktığımız yer.” Uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı ama Kai bileğini kavrayarak onu durdurdu. Tereddüt etmeden Kai, Sehun’un sırtını duvara yasladı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun hırlayarak öpücükte çığlık atmaya başladı, elleri Kai’yi göğsünden ittiriyordu ama yararı yoktu. Sehun’un bedeni Kai bedenini yasladığında ve elleriyle yüzünü kavradığında pelte haline gelmişti, Sehun’un elleri ise Kai’in gömleğine tutunmuştu. Sert öpücük ıslak bir hal almaya başlamıştı. Kimsenin geçmediği bir caddede, cadde ışıklarının yanmadığı bir yerde Kai’in bedeni tamamen Sehun’a yaslanmıştı ve dili Sehun’un ağzını işgal etmişti.

Geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un gözlerinin kapalı olduğunu gördü. Sehun, Kai’ye bakmadan önce nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalıştılar. “Dur, Kai. Lütfen.” yalvardı.  Kollarını Kai’in beline doladı ve başını Kai’in omzuna gömerek ona sarıldı. “Beni de yanında götür.”

Kai bunu yapamazdı. AJ bunu öğrenirse, tabi hala öğrenmediyse, neler olacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun’un yüzünü tutarak başını kaldırdı. “Eğer bunu istersem, o zaman kaçmak zorundayız.”

Sehun şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Ne?”

“Buraya seni görmek için fırsat bulduğum ilk anda geldim Sehun. Lütfen. En iyisini yapalım.”

“Yani gene gideceksin.” Geriye çekildi, yüzü düşmüştü.

Kai’in elleri Sehun’un bileklerine kayarken sırıttı. “Kalmamı sağla o zaman.”

****************************

Sehun’un evindeki tek kişilik yatak çok şey vaat ediyordu.  Kai yorgun bedenlerini dar yatakta birbirine yaslanmasını hissedebiliyordu şimdiden. Kapıyı kapatana kadar çoktan birbirilerinin kıyafetlerini çıkararak yere atmaya başlamışlardı. Yatağa ilerlerken öpüşüyorlar ve birbirilerine sarılıyorlardı. Kai, Sehun’un ensesindeki saçları kavrayarak geriye çekti, Sehun’un boynunu ortaya çıkarmıştı. Sehun’un boynu ve köprücük kemiklerinin her yerinde dudaklarını gezdirdi, yavaş ve duygusal olarak. Ağzını Kai’inkine yapıştırmak için Kai’in saçlarını geriye çeken Sehun olmuştu. Onu dili ve dişleriyle ıslak bir şekilde öpüyordu. Kai’yi yatağa ittirdi.

Sehun, Kai’in üzerine tırmanarak dizlerini Kai’in yanlarına koydu. Kai avuçlarını kotun üzerinden Sehun’un baldırlarında gezdiriyordu. Sehun’un kotunun düğmesini ve fermuarını açarak kalçalarına kadar indirdi, kavislenen üyeyi ortaya çıkarmıştı. Kai dirsekleri üzerinde yükseldi ve yarığıyla diliyle oynadıktan sonra Sehun’un tüm uzunluğunu ağzına aldı. Ereksiyonu Kai’in sıcak ve ıslak mağarasında yutulurken inleyerek parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarına geçirmişti. “Oh… Kai…” Kai onu tadarken, dilini gövdesinde gezdirirken inledi.

Uzanmak için geri çekildi ve Sehun pantolonundan kurtulmak için ayağa kalktı. Bu sefer daha aşağılara, Kai’in baldırlarına eğildi ve Kai’in pantolonuyla uğraştı. Açmayı başardığında Kai’in bacaklarından sıyırdı. Sehun her mutluluğun değerini artırıyordu ve Kai ona daha fazlasını vermek istiyordu. Mümkün olmayan birşeyi istiyordu.

“Sehun-“

“Ben yapmak istiyorum.” Sehun karşı çıktı. Kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı elleriyle kendisini hazırlıyordu. Kai onun başını geriye atarak girişini hazırlamasını izliyordu. Sehun diğer eliyle Kai’yi hazırlıyordu. Tüm gereklilikler tamamlandığında, Sehun, Kai’in ereksiyonunu sıkı girişinden ittirerek yüksek sesle inledi ve titredi. Kai onu öpmek için doğruldu ve Sehun, Kai’in üzerine binerek dudakları birbirine kenetlenmiş orgazmın kıyılarına sürükleniyorlardı.

**************************

“Vay canına. Buradan ayı çok iyi görebiliyorsun.” Kai parmaklarını Sehun’unkilere kenetlemiş ve başını Sehun’un çıplak ve kaygan göğsüne yaslamış halde söyledi.

“Kafam güzelken, onu kocaman bir pamuk şeker olarak düşünürdün.”

“Pamuk şeker mi? Sever misin?”

“Hm hm. Ama bugünlerde pamuk şeker almaya kalkışırsam komik olur.”

Kai, Sehun’u öpmek için başını kaldırdı. “Sana pamuk şeker alacağım.”

“Sabah gideceksin. Bana tutamayacağın sözler verme.”

“Pekâlâ, sözler tutulmak içindir.”

“Evet. Bir fahişe buna yorum yapamaz.”

“Şöyle demeyi kes Sehun.”

“Ben bir fahişeyim Kai. Yüzlerce adam bedenimi gördü.”

“Kaç tanesine gönüllü olarak seni görmesine izin verdin?”

“Bir.” Yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Daha önce âşık olmama rağmen.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Ama yine de o gece onun bana dokunmasına gönüllü olarak izin vermedim.”

“Bekle. Bana itiraf etmeye mi çalışıyorsun?” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun kaş çatmaya başladı.

“Siktir lan.”

“Kendini unutana kadar seni becerebilirim. Ya da kendini unutana kadar beni sürebilirsin.”

“Kapa çeneni.”

“Kızarmayı bırak. Sana uymuyor.” Karşı çıkmaması için Sehun’u yeniden öptü. Yarın kim bilir neler olacaktı. Kai sadece umut edebiliyordu.


	19. 18.Bölüm

Yeterince uzun kalmıştı. Çok uzun. AJ öğrenirse ona ne olacağının oldukça farkındaydı. Daha kötüsü, AJ’in Sehun’a ne yapabileceğini biliyordu. Hayatı boyunca Kai asla ışık görmemişti. Hep ölebileceğini düşünmüştü ama şu anda sabah Sehun’un güzel yüzünü görmek onu hayatta kalmaya itiyordu.  Asla bu işe girdiği için pişman olmamıştı ama şu anda pişmandı. Büyük bir pişmanlıktı.

Kai işaret parmağını Sehun’un şakağından çenesine doğru gezdirdi, Sehun huzurlu bir şekilde uyuyordu. Çok uzun kalmıştı. Ama Kai henüz onu bırakmak istemiyordu. O uyanana kadar Kai’in kalması için yalvardıktan sonra olmaz. Kai yatağın kenarına oturarak yüzünü ovuşturdu. Kalkacaktı ama bileğindeki el onu durdurmuştu. Kafasını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un kaş çattığını gördü. “Sözünü tutmakta çok kötüsün.” Sehun uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Tatlım. Sana söyledim, sözler bozulmak içindir.” Kai sırıttı ve eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Zararsız bir günaydın öpücüğü Sehun kollarını Kai’in ensesine dolayarak kendine çekince ateşli bir şeye dönüşmüştü.

Kai bu sefer Sehun’un baskın olmasına izin verdi, bal saçlı, seksi solgun tenli çocuk dilini Kai’in alt dudağında gezdirerek dişleri arasında çekiştirdi. Sehun dudağını emdiğinde Kai inledi. “Kal. Lütfen.” Sehun nefesini Kai’in dudağına doğru verdi. Sehun, Kai’in korumak istediği çiçek gibiydi. Ona dokunduğunda başka bir dünyadaymış gibi hissediyordu. AJ’inkiyle aynı değildi. Yıllar önce Kai, AJ hareket ederken ses çıkarmamak için elini ağzına kapatmıştı ama her zamanki gibi çığlık atarak ve AJ’in adını dua gibi inleyerek başarısız olmuştu. Doğruydu. Ve nefes kesici değildi. Sehun’la yaptığı yanlıştı ve elektrik şoku gibi hissettiriyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un koyu gözlerine bakarken elini Sehun’un karnının altında gezdiriyordu. “Çok kalamam. Ama… Geri döneceğim.”

“O zaman biraz daha kal.”

Kai’in dudaklarının kenarı kıvrıldı. “İçine ne kaçtı striptizci çocuk?”

Sehun kızarmak için çok tembeldi ama Kai elini örtünün altına soktuğunda kızarmıştı. Kai çocuğun kırmızı yanaklarını izlerken parmakları Sehun’un baldırlarında geziyordu. “Senden hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Korkunç bir yalancısın.” Kai mırıldandı. “Pamuk şeker eh?”

“Onu dediğimi unut.”

“Neden? Her gün yaklaşık 2 metrelik bir çocuk pamuk şeker istemez.”

“Kapa çeneni.”

“Hadi ama. Seni sabah zirveye çıkarmak istesem de yeni bir şeyler denemek istiyorum.”

“Yeni bir şeyler mi?” Sehun dirseklerinin üzerinde doğruldu.

“Seninle gezmek, striptizci çocuk.” Sehun’un çenesini kavradı dudaklarını birleşti.

***********************

“Bu çok saçma.” Sehun elinde pamuk şeker tutan Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu. “Bunu yemeyeceğim.”

“İlk başta benimle dışarı çıkmana şaşırdım ben.”

“Benimle dışarı çıktığın için utanması gereken sensin.”

Kai kaş çattı. Hayır, Sehun yanılıyordu. “Gölgeye gidelim.”

“Araban nerede bu arada?”

“Sana söyledim. O benim arabam değildi.” Kai kaş çattı ama çabuk geçti. Gölgede Sehun’u yolda yönlendiriyordu. “İyi bir yer gibi.” Yere çöktü ve yanındaki yeri işaret etti. Sehun inledi ve gözlerini devirerek oturdu.

“Şu adam bize bakıyor. Gerçekten, daha nasıl gayce görünebilir? İki erkek pamuk şeker almış ve sende pembe olanında ısrar ettin.” Sehun sızlanıyordu.

“İnsanların hakkında ne düşündüğünü konusunda endişelenmeyi bırakmalısın.”

“Bu garip olmalı. Bir fahişe diğerlerinin düşüncelerini önemsiyor.” Sehun homurdandı ve Kai ona kaç kişiyi öldürdüğünü ciddi ciddi söylemeyi düşündü bir an. Eğer AJ isteseydi Kai yüzlercesini katlederdi. Ama AJ asla Kai için ne kadar değerli olduğunu anlamamıştı. Ve bir süre sonra Kai’den uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Yeniden o patron AJ olacaktı ve Kai bundan nefret ediyordu.

“Aşk ve saçmalıklardan konuşacak 15 yaşında ergen değilim.” Kai kısık sesle söyledi. “Böyle şeylere inanmadığımı biliyorsun. Ama olan şu ki… Sana âşık olsaydım nasıl hissederdim merak ediyorum.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu, Kai’ye şokla bakıyordu.

Kai omuz silkti. “Gerçekten bilmiyorum. Sadece seninle olmak istiyorum.”

“Böyle şeyler söyleme.” Sehun mırıldanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Yeniden şu kızarma şeyini yapıyorsun.” Kai söyledi.

“Siktir lan.”

Kai bu sefer gülmüştü. Bir an pamuk şekere baktı ve sonra en son yediğinden beri yıllar geçtiğini fark etti. “Hey, pamuk şeker öpücüğü nasıl yapıyorlar biliyor musun?” Sehun’a sordu.

“Huh? O ne?”

Kai ukalaca sırıttı ve pamuk şekerden bir parça kopararak ağzına attı. Tatlı şeker dilinde çözülmeye başlamıştı ve hızla Sehun’u ensesinden kavrayıp dudaklarını birleştirdikten sonra dilini Sehun’un ağzına ittirdi. Sehun öpücüğe gülümseyerek dilini Kai’inkinin etrafına dolayıp pamuk şekerin tadına kendisi varıyordu. Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un dudaklarını yaladığını fark etti. “Fransız öpücüğü.” Kai soludu ve ikinci raunt için ağzına bir parça daha şeker attı. Bu sefer Sehun gönüllü olarak onu öpüyordu, dilini hemen Kai’inkine bastırmıştı.  Dilleri ve dişleri konuşurken ıslak ama tatlı bir öpücük paylaşıyorlardı.

“Beni götürmeni istiyorum Kai.” Sehun başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı. “Artık diğerleri bana dokunduğunda aynı değil… İğrenç hissettiriyor.”

Kai sessiz kaldı. Sehun için her şeyi riske alabilirdi ama AJ’in ona yaptıklarından sonra AJ’ye ihanet edebilir mi emin değildi.

“Eve gidebilir miyiz?” Sehun bir süre sonra sordu.

“Neden gitmek zorunda olduğumu sormayacak mısın?”

“İstersen bana söyleyeceğinden eminim. Ve eğer beni incitecek bir şey ise… Sanırım bana söylememen daha iyi.”

“Seni incitecek?”

“Biliyorsun… Eğer bir ailen varsa… Karın ya da çocukların…”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Tanrım, en vahşi hayal gücüne sahip kişisin.” Ayağa kalktı ve pantolonunu silkerek elini Sehun’a uzattı. “Al.” Pamuk şekeri uzattı. Sehun bir an tereddüt etti ama çubuğu kabul etti.

“Teşekkürler bu arada.”

“Rica ederim.” Patikadan çıkmak üzerelerdi ve Kai’in eli Sehun’unkini tutmak için kaşınıyordu. Ama Sehun çok paranoyaktı.

Kai, Kris ve Xiumin’in onlara doğru yaklaştığını görünce her şey yıkılmıştı. Dondu ve Sehun’un elinden tutarak onu durdurdu. “Ne oldu?” Sehun sordu ama Kai cevap vermeden Kris’in iğrenmiş suratına bakıyordu.

“Hey ibneler.” Kris elini onlara doğru sallayarak Xiumin’le yanlarına geliyordu. Kai daha önce çatmadığı kadar kaş çatmıştı.

“Sendeki kötü adam rolü ortaya çıkıyor.” Kai, Kris’e tısladı. “Âşık oldum ayağına birini aptal yerine koyan ben değilim.”

Kris kaş çatıyordu bu sefer. “Doğru. Sende becermekle çok zevk alıyordun. Oh bekle. AJ için de domalmıştın, değil mi? Teknik olarak konuşursak, kendini becertmekten zevk aldın. Kıçını kaldırmayı seviyorsun, değil mi Kim?”

Kai soyadının kullanılmasıyla kızarmıştı. “Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?”

“Kris.” Xiumin kaş çatıyordu.

“AJ sonunda penisini yanlış deliğe soktuğunu anladı.” Kris, Kai’ye tısladı. O anda Kai tüm kontrolünü kaybederek Kris’in yüzüne yumruk attı. Kris alçak sesle küfrettikten sonra Kai’in yüzüne vurarak başının duvara çarpmasına neden olmuştu. Vuruş şiddeti muazzamdı ve Kai kontrolünü kaybederken dünya etrafında dönüyordu. Xiumin ve Kris aynı anda saldırdı, birisi arkadan ellerini tutarken diğeri göğsüne çullanmıştı. Kris’in çizmesinin şiddetiyle yere düşmüştü ve sonra yüzüne acımasızca yeniden vurdu. Kai yanağının kanadığından emindi. Yanlış hareket. Kris’in yumrukları yüzüne inerken gözleri Sehun’u aradı.

“Kai!” Sehun’un sesi çok uzaktan geliyordu, Kai’in kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Ama bakışları bulanırken Sehun’un Xiumin tarafından sürüklendiğini gördü. Kris, Kai’yi gün ortasında sopayla dövüyordu.

“Sakın…” Kai tükürerek konuştu, diz çökmeye çalıştı ama göğsüne yediği tekmeyle yeniden yere yapıştı.

“Oh endişelenme. Küçük ibnen için AJ’in aklında ne var izleyeceksin. Kalk.” Kai’in yakalarından kavrayarak ayağa kaldırdı. “Kuralları biliyorsun Kai. Caymak yok. Ve eğer denersen, ölürsün.”


	20. 19.Bölüm

Kai arabada götürüldüğünün oldukça farkındaydı ve Sehun’un arabada olmadığını da çok iyi biliyordu. Kris’in acımasız tekmelerinden dolayı karnı acıyla ve garip bir duyguyla kasılırken beden titriyordu. Korku olduğunu anlaması uzun sürmemişti. Sehun ve kendisi için korkuyordu. Sonunda yaşamak isterken ölemezdi. Ama ölmek, Sehun’un Kai’in dikkatsiz hareketlerinden dolayı yakalanmasından daha iyiydi. Acı göğsüne doğru yayılırken kalbi korkuyla atıyordu. Başını bile hareket ettiremiyordu ama inlediğini ve Kris’in gülerek onunla dalga geçtiğini biliyordu. “Eğer…” Kai sonunda kelimelerin kanlı dilinden dökülmesine izin vermişti. Kris sessizleşmişti. “…ona…bir şey olursa…” Kai zonklayan başını kaldırdı. “…hepinizi… Öldürürüm.”

“Tabi. Birini bile doğru düzgün beceremiyorsun.” Kris homurdandı. “AJ senin küçük fahişenle oldukça ilgileniyor. Ve cidden mi Kai? Kahrolası bir fahişeyle randevuya mı çıktın? Bu senin için bile çok alçak.”

Kai yüzündeki acıya odaklamaya çalıştığı için sertçe yanıt verememişti. Şu durumda Kris’le kavga edemezdi. Neler olacağını öngördüğü için biraz toparlanmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Kai bunu kendisi gizlice evlenen ve sevgilileriyle kaçmaya çalışan grup arkadaşlarına yapmıştı. Ama asla aynı nedenden dolayı kavga edeceğini düşünmezdi.

Araba bir süre sonra durdu ama Kai’in aklı ne kadar süre geçtiğini kavrayamıyordu. Etraf karanlıklaşmıştı ve Kai muhtemelen bir binanın park alanında olduklarını fark etmişti. Arka kapı savrularak açıldı ve Kris, Kai’in yakalarından kavrayarak onu arabadan çıkardı. Kai sertçe yere düştü ve ayağa kalkmaya çabaladı ama Kris ayağını yüzüne bastırarak sırtını arabaya vurdurdu. “Şimdi çok sert değilsin bakıyorum da, huh?” Kris kıs kıs güldü. “Her zaman biricik AJ’imizin penisinin merhametindeydin. Yatak odasında aletiyle oynayıp yerini garantiye alırken sen, hepimiz açlıktan ölüyorduk.”

“Öyle…değildi.” Kai soludu. Asla öyle olmamıştı. AJ ile olanlar karşılıklıydı. Kai, AJ’yi onun kadar istemişti. Ama şimdi bile AJ asla Kai’in hislerine karşılık vermemişti ve Kai onu tereddütsüzce kabul edebilecek birisini korumak için vazgeçiyordu. Eğer Sehun’a bir şey olursa Kai asla kendini affetmezdi. Hepsi onun hatasıydı. AJ’in izlediğini, egosunun AJ’yi değiştireceğini bu kadar ileriye gideceğini biliyordu.

Kris şimdi Kai’yi bir kepenge doğru sürüklüyordu ve kepenk açıldığında içerisi karanlıktı ama Kai ayakta duran birkaç figür seçebilmişti. Sehun yerde diz çöktürülmüşken Xiumin ve Lay arkasında kafasına silah dayamışlardı. AJ odayı adımlıyordu.

“İşte küçük sürtüğün AJ.” Kris, Kai’yi ittirdiğinde Kai yere düştü.

“AJ…” Kai doğrulmaya çalıştı ama Kris’in kafasına attığı tekmeyle yeniden yere çarpmıştı. Kan oluk oluk dudaklarına doğru akarken burnunun kırılmış olabileceğini düşündü.

“Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Kai, Sehun’un ağlayan yüzüne bakmaya cesaret edebilmişti. AJ Sehun’un yüzüne sertçe tokat attığında Sehun acıyla inledi.

“Ona dokunma!” ani bir öfke dalgası Kai’in bağırmasına neden olmuştu. AJ, Kai’ye dönerek bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Ona dokunma?” AJ alçak ve kötü bir sesle tekrarladı. “Çocuklar bunu duydunuz mu? Bir fahişeye dokunma. Ne fark eder Kai?” AJ, Sehun’un ensesinden kavradı ve boynunu gerdiğinde Sehun inildedi. Kai şimdi ayağa kalkmış, ileriye atılacaktı ama Kris dirseğiyle kafasına vurduğunda yeniden düşmüştü. “Onu kelepçele.” AJ başıyla karanlık odadaki bir boruyu işaret etti. Kris ve Lay, Kai’yi boruya doğru sürükledikten sonra Kai’in bileklerini metal gibi bir parçayla boruya bağladılar.

“Lay…” Kai, Lay’in suçluluk dolu ifadesini görünce yalvardı.

“Özür dilerim Kai.” Lay fısıldayarak geri çekildi.

“Seni uyarmıştım. Bir kez değil. Birçok kez.” AJ ölü bir sesle söyledi. Öfkeliydi ama ifadesi düzdü. Canı yanıyormuş ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi. “Sana yaptıklarımdan sonra bana böyle mi ihanet ediyorsun?”

“Hayır AJ…” Kai öksürerek kan kusmuştu. “Onu bırak… Özür dilerim… Onu… Bir daha… Görmeyeceğim…”

“Evet, görmeyeceksin. Ama bunu profesyonel olmayan bir şekilde yapmayacağım ve öylece bırakmayacağım. Ben bir mafya lideriyim Kai. Merhametli bir bağışlanma sağlamayacağımı sen daha iyi bilirsin.”

“Öfkelisin… Doğru… Düşünmüyorsun. Lütfen.”

“Evet, öfkeliyim! Onca kişinin içinden sen beni bırakmayı seçtiğin için öfkeliyim!” sesindeki acı barizdi. “Kural kuraldır.”

“Ben… Seni… Asla terk etmezdim AJ. Yemin ederim.”

AJ kaş çatarken odaya bir sessizlik hâkim oldu.

Kai ellerini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama yararsızdı. Birkaç adım ötesinde Sehun korkmuştu ve ağlıyordu. Kai kafasını kaldırıp AJ’in puslu gözlerine baktı. “Onu bırak AJ. Lütfen.”

“Kendi hayatını riske atacak kadar onu istemeni anlamıyorum. Sonsuza kadar benimle kalacağına ve sana ne olursa olsun beni seveceğine söz vermiştin.” AJ, Sehun’un sırtını tekmelediğinde Sehun yere düşmüştü.

“Ona dokunma dedim!” Kai sinirle bağırdı, bileklerini umutsuzca çekiştiriyordu.

“Neden? Ona dokunulmayacak kadar naif mi oldu aniden?” AJ başını yana eğdi, Kai’yle alay ediyordu. “Onun başkası tarafından becerilmesini izlemekten hoşlanır mısın merak ediyorum.”

Kai’in midesi kasılıyordu, tüm kasları pelte kıvamındaydı. Aniden ölüm ve acı, AJ’in önerdiği şeyle daha iyi bir seçenek olarak görünmüştü. “Hayır!” dediğinde Xiumin ve Lay, Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdıktan sonra Xiumin, Sehun’un pantolonunu baldırlarına kadar indirmişti. “AJ!”

“Lütfen…” Sehun hıçkırdı, iki güçlü kol arasında soluyordu. AJ şimdi Sehun’un arkasındaydı. Sehun’un dizini tekmeleyerek bacaklarını ayırdı.

“Konuğumuzu ağırla Kris.” Kris’e bağırdı ve geriye çekildi. Kris sırıtarak Sehun’un arkasına yaklaştı.

“Onu neden seçtiğini anladım.” Sehun’un ensesinden kavrayarak onun eğilmesini sağladı.

“Hepinizi öldüreceğim, kahrolası şerefsizler!” Kai hırladı.

“Kai… Kai.. Lütfen…” Sehun yalvarıyor, ağlıyor ve çığlık atıyordu ama AJ orada dikilmiş Kai’in ellerini kurtarmaya çalışmasını izliyordu.

“En kötüsü Kai, tecavüz edilirken öldürülecek. Ona yeterince acı verdikten sonra ateş edin.” AJ duygusuzca emretti.


	21. FİNAL

“Durun sizi şerefsizler!” Kai hayvan gibi bileğiyle uğraşırken bağırdı. Sehun ağlıyordu ama karşı çıkmıyordu. Kai onun karşı çıkmasını istemiyordu açıkçası çünkü Sehun, Kris’e karşı çıkarsa sonuçlarını çok iyi biliyordu.

“Güzel kalça, sürtük.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi ve bir şey yaparak Sehun’un çığlık atmasına neden oldu. Bunların en kötüsü Sehun, Kai’yle yüz yüze olmak zorundaydı.

Kai dizleri üzerine çöktü ve hayvan gibi kükredi. “Kris! Seni öldürürüm, seni kahrolası göt deliği!”

“Ben sadece emirleri yerine getiriyorum Kai.” Sehun’un ensesindeki saçları çekerek çığlık atmasına yol açtı yeniden.” Ah hadi ama küçük sürtük. Sadece parmağımdı.”

“Onun önünde olmaz… Lütfen.” Sehun ağlayarak yalvarıyordu.

“AJ.” Lay suçlu ifadesiyle araya girdi. “Bunu gerçekten yapmak zorunda mıyız?”

AJ cevap vermeyerek başıyla Kris’e işaret verdi. Kris’in sırıtışı büyürken kemerini çözüyordu. “Onun önünde olmaz!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Durdur şunu AJ. Lütfen. Beni öldür, bana istediğini yap ama onu bırak. Bununla ilgili hiçbir şey bilmiyor. Ne olduğumu bile bilmiyor.” Kai yalvardı.

Kris arkasında bir şey yaptığında Sehun bağırdı. “AJ!” Kai bağırdı. “Ben sana göre becereceğin bir şeyden başka bir şey değildim, değil mi?! Seni sevmiştim AJ! Birisini sevmenin ne demek olduğunu biliyor musun?!”

AJ ölü ifadesiyle Kai’ye bakıyordu, gözleri kırmızı, çenesi kasılmıştı. Elini salladı. “Dur.”

“Ne? AJ.” Kris sızlandı.

“Defol.”

“Bunu yapamazsın. O bunu hak etti!”

“DEFOL dedim!” kükrediğinde Kris geriye çekilerek duvara yumruk attı. Kepenkleri açık bırakarak oradan ayrıldı. “Siz de.” Lay ve Xiumin’e bakmadan mırıldandı.

Sehun’u bıraktıklarında Sehun yere düşmüştü, incinmiş, çıplak, dağılmış ve ağlar bir halde. Dizlerini karnına çekerek top gibi kıvrıldı, hıçkırıkları boş odada yankılanıyordu. AJ yerde ağlayan Sehun’a yaklaştı ve karnından sertçe ve acımasızca tekmeledi. Sehun acıyla inlerken Kai bağırıyordu.

“Sana böyle vurmak istiyorum Kai.” AJ tısladı. “Belki daha sert çünkü kalın penislisin.”

“O zaman bana vur, seni aşağılık. Neden ona işkence ediyorsun? Sana karşı çıkamadığı için mi?” Kai şimdi uyuşmuştu. Kaş çattığını biliyordu ve AJ’yi parçalamak istiyordu. “Bana vur, korkak sürtük!”

AJ güldü. “Her şeyden sonra, nankör köpek olduğunu kanıtladın. Babanın kız kardeşini becerdiğini söylemiştin, değil mi? Seni becermediğinden emin misin? Genlerinden geçmiş olmalı?”

“Dediklerin umurumda değil. Eğer beni öldürmeyi planlıyorsan öldür. Ama ben seni sevmiştim. Sen ilkimdin. Ama şimdi benden bir şey beklemeden beni sevecek birisini buldum. Gururundan dolayı beni asla sevmeyeceksin. Sonuçta ben bir çalışanım sadece.”

AJ, Kai’in hırıltılarını izliyordu ve sert ifadesi biraz yumuşadı. “Bu bizim hakkımızda değil.”

“Değil mi? O zaman neden sürtüklerinden birini gönderip beni öldürtmedin. Birisi ayrılmaya çalıştığında bunu yapıyoruz. Neden bana işkence ediyorsun? Bu kadar mı kıskandın?” kelimeler Kai’in niyetlendiğinden daha sert olmuştu ama umursamadı. “Sen bir korkaksın AJ. Her zaman öyleydin. Elemanını becerdiğini kabul edemedin. Bundan hoşlandığını kabul edemedin. Ve en önemlisin, beni kardeşin olarak gördüğünü söylediğin iğrenç yalanın. Şimdi de kendini savunmayı bilmediği için zavallı bir çocuğa saldırıyorsun. Gaddarsın ama yine de bir korkaksın.”

AJ hızla Kai’ye yaklaştı ve yakalarından kavradı. “Onca yıl sana baktım.”

“Böylece bir çocuğu becermeyecektin. Benim büyümemi bekledin böylece iğrenç-“ AJ’in yumruğuyla sustu. “Sürtük. Kardeşin seni hakkında oldukça büyük düşünüyor. Ama eğer bana sahip olmak için beni bağladığını öğrense hayal kırıklığına uğrardı.” Kai kıkırdadı. Yüzüne gelen yeni yumruk. “Yüzleş AJ. Penisinin içimde olmasından zevk aldın. Ve şimdi de başka bir adamı becerdiğimi yediremiyorsun. Senden daha değerli birisini.”

“Kes! Öyle değildi!” AJ bağırdı. “Bende seni sevmiştim!”

“Bunu göstermekte oldukça ilginç bir taktiğin var.”

“Siktir lan!” AJ eğildi ve Kai bir an onu öpeceğini düşünmüştü ama Kai’in bileklerini çözmüştü. AJ hızla ayağa kalkarak geri çekildi. Kai diyecek bir şey bulamıyordu ama AJ’ye bakmadı . Bunun yerine emekleyerek Sehun’un yanına gitti. Yarı baygındı.

“Sehun? Çok özür dilerim.” Sehun’un pantolonunu kaldırıp giydirdikten sonra bedenini kucağına alarak sarıldı. “Bizi bırak AJ. Söz veriyorum geri geleceğim. Onun güvende olmasını sağlamama izin ver. Geri döneceğim. Her zaman döndüm.”

AJ’in yüzünde ifade yoktu.

“Kai.” Sehun inledi.

“Ondan sonra istediğini yapabilirsin. Önce onunla ilgilenmeme izin ver.”

“Kaybol.” AJ dişlerini sıktı.

“Ne?”

“Fikrimiz değiştirmeden ve iki gözünün ortasından mıhlamadan gidin.” Kai’ye arkasını döndü, alnını tutuyordu.

Kai çok zarar görmüştü ama umursamadı. Sehun’u kucağına aldı ve Sehun’un boynuna tutunacak kadar gücü olmasına memnun oldu. “AJ.”

“Defol buradan Kai.”

“Özür dilerim.. Teşekkür ederim.”

AJ cevaplamadı ve Kai hızla oradan çıktı.

Oradan uzaklaştığında Sehun’u yere bıraktı ama hala park alanı içindeydiler. “İyi misin?” Kai, Sehun’un gömleğini düzeltirken soludu.

“Hm.” Sehun başını Kai’in başına yaslarken Kai duvara yaslanıyordu.

“Şimdi kim olduğumu biliyorsun.” Kai bedeni ağrımasına rağmen kıkırdadı. En az iki kaburgasının kırık olduğundan emindi.

Sehun ağlamaya başlayınca Kai de Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak ağlamaya başlamıştı. Başını duvara yasladı ve hem gülüm hem ağlıyordu aynı anda. “Kahrolası bir şerefsizsin.” Sehun hıçkırarak söyledi.

“Biliyorum.” Kai başını eğerek yüzünü Kai’in karnına gömen Sehun’a baktı, eli Kai’in gömleğinde yumruk olmuştu. “Ama seni seviyorum. O yüzden lütfen affet beni.”

Sehun daha sesli ağlamaya, inlemeye başladı. “Senden nefret ediyorum.”

Kai güldü ama yaşlar kanlı yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Sehun gömleğini çekiştirdi ve Kai başını eğdi. Dudakları acı verici bir şekilde birleşmişti ama Kai umursamadı. O hayattaydı, Sehun hayattaydı. Önemli olan buydu.

“Ben tam bir baş belasıyım biliyorsun.” Kai nefesini Sehun’un dudaklarına verdi.

“Önce benim hastane masraflarımı ödeyeceksin.”

“Az önce kovuldum adamım. Biraz acı bana.” Sehun’u yeniden öptü. Tersten öpüşmek garip hissediyordu.

Kai bundan sonra ne yapacağından ya da her şeyi açıkladıktan sonra Sehun’un ne tepki vereceğinden emin değildi ama Sehun muhtemelen neler olduğunu anlayacaktı. Şu anda yapması gereken tek şey onların güvenliğini sağlamaktı.

“Sehun… Böyle şeyler yeniden olabilir… Ve ben-“

“Kes sesini. Sadece kes sesini.” Sehun burnunu Kai’in kaslarına sürttü ve Kai duvara yaslandı. Gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun’un saçlarıyla oynarken nefes almaya odaklandı.


	22. Sonsöz

“Hey.” Kai oldukça farkında olduğu komik gülümsemesiyle müdüre yaklaştı.

“Ne oldu?” müdür telefonundan kafasını kaldırdı. Korkunç bir adam değildi. Kaş çatma sorunu vardı. Alnındaki kırışıklıklar oldukça sorunlu gibi görünüyordu ve yaşlı adam gibi durmuyordu ama öyle biri değildi. Pekâlâ, Kai’in kitabında değildi en azından. Kai’ye cevaplayamayacağı soruları sormadan Kai’ye iş verecek kadar kibar bir adamdı.

“Erken çıkabilir miyim acaba diye düşünüyordum.”

“Ne için?” sesi serti ama Kai adamın meraklı olduğunu biliyordu.

“Şey…” ensesini kaşıyarak gülümsedi. “…erkek arkadaşımın doğum günü.”

“Ah.”

“Evet. Eve erken gitmeme izin verir misiniz düşünüyordum?”

“Akşam vardiyasını kim yapacak o zaman?”

Kai kaş çattı. “Burada başkası yok mu?”

“Hayır, şaka yapıyorum. Git. Eğlen ya da her neyse. Ama önce buradaki müşterilerle ilgilendiğinden emin ol.”

Kai’in suratına sırıtış yerleşti. “Tabi tabi. Tabii ki. Çok teşekkürler!”

“Kai?” kafede tezgâhın başına geçtiğinde birisi adını seslendi. Döndüğünde kısa, tanıdık bir oğlanın durduğunu gördü ama bir dakika içinde Kai’in zihni aydınlanmıştı. “Aman tanrım!”

“Shh shh.” Kai etrafına bakınarak Kyungsoo’ya işaret etti. “Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“Gizli çalışan falan mısın?!” Kyungsoo ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Öyle bir şey.”

“Seni özledim.” Kyungsoo kollarını Kai’in beline doladı ve sarıldıktan sonra hızla geri çekildi. “Sen gelmiş geçmiş en iyi çocuk kaçıransın.”

“Seni cehenneme yollamadan kes sesini.”

“Diğer çocuk kaçıran amca çok zalimdi. Ama bana çokça çikolata verdi.” Gururla söyledi.

“Aferin sana. Umarım ders almışsındır.”

“Aldım.” İç çekti. “Nasıl senin gibi olabilirim? Sen çok havalısın. Mafya çok havalı.”

Kai kaş çattı. “Kafana iyice vurulması gerek.”

Kyungsoo yeniden sırıttı. “Ben vanilyalı latte ve gök kuşağı serpilmiş 2 çikolatalı donut istiyorum.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak kâğıda emirleri yazdı. “Git otur. Sana siparişini getiririm.”

“Biliyorsun, garson önlüğü içinde çok sevimlisin.” Kai’in belini dürtüklediğinde diğeri zıplayarak sertçe Kyungsoo’ya baktı. “Buraya daha sık geleceğim.”

************************

“Bunlar kimin için?” çiçekçi buketi sararken sordu.

“Bir sevgiliye.” Kai sırıttı ve çiçekçi kızardı. Kai son birkaç ayda ne kadar değiştiğini merak ediyordu. Daha insansı davranıyordu. Daha çok gülümsüyordu, daha fazla konuşuyordu ki bu bazen Sehun’u delirtiyordu ve kendinden çok birisi için yaşıyordu. Tüm bu yıllarda Kai yaşamak için yaşamıştı. Ama şimdi yaşamak için bir nedeni vardı. Harika ve mükemmel şey olan aşk insana her şeyi yaptırıyordu.

“Bu durumda, kızı bekletme.” Kai’ye kırmızı ve beyaz gül buketini verdi.

Kai kıkırdadı. “O bir erkek bu arada.”

Çiçekçi kızardı ama gülümsedi. “O zaman en iyisi.”

“Teşekkürler.”

Çiçekler bu ayki maaşının yarısına mal olmuştu ama buna değerdi. Sehun buna değerdi. Lanet olsun, Sehun’un çiçekleri sevip sevmediğinden emin değildi çünkü Kai çiçeklerin ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu. Çiçekleri gördüğünde bazen sinirleniyordu. Ama eğer Sehun şekerli şeyleri seviyorsa, gülleri de severdi, değil mi?

Kendi kendine sırıtarak Kai evlerine gidiyordu, Sehun’un yaşadığı aynı apartmandı ama daha yaşanılasıydı artık. Kendilerine yeni bir hayat kuruyorlardı. Kimse giremezdi. Kai’in yaşadığı tüm şaşaalı zenginlik bu zavallı, çok çalıştığı hayatın yanında hiçbir şeydi.

Kai gülleri kokladı ve kokusu biraz ağır gelmişti. Sehun bunları sevecekti.

Uzun bir figürün apartmanın girişinde dikildiğini görünce durdu. Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve ilerledi. “AJ.” Seslendi.

AJ hemen kafasını kaldırmadı ama birkaç saniye sonra baktı. “Nasılsın Kai?”

Kai bakışlarını eğdi. “İyi.” Mırıldandı. “Senin merhametin sayesinde galiba.”

AJ güldü. “Merhametim mi? Güldürme beni Kai. İyi bir hayat yaşıyor musun?”

Kai sert bir ifadeyle kafasını kaldırdı. “Evet. Ve buna izin verdiğin için teşekkür etmeliyim.”

“Tabii ki. Senin için her şeyi yaparım aşkım.” Sırıttı ve ellerini ceketinin ceplerine soktu. “Söylesene. Beni özledin mi?” duvara yaslandı.

“Ben…” Kai, AJ’yi özlemişti. Ama AJ’yi motive etmek onu geri kazandırmayacaktı. “Ben onu seviyorum.”

AJ bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Öyle.” Mırıldandı. “Her neyse. Bu saçmalıkta yaşamak zorunda değilsin. Kendi evine taşın. Nasılsa sana ait.” Duvardan geri çekildi ve Kai’ye arkasını döndü.

“AJ.” Kai kolunu kavradığında AJ durdu. “İstemiyorum.”

AJ homurdandı ve Kai’ye döndü. “Artık benden hiçbir şey istemiyorsun.”

Kai dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Anlaşılır. Neden seni bıraktığımı biliyor musun?” AJ sordu.

Kai ona baktı.

“Çünkü bir gün bana geri döneceksin.” AJ kısık sesle söyledi. “Senin için ne kadar değerli olduğumu fark edeceksin. Her zaman caddenin karanlık tarafının bir parçası olacaksın Kai. Seni incitmekten çok seni beklemek daha iyi olacak sanırım.”

“Belki AJ. Belki. Ama şimdi değil. Beni istemek konusunda kalın kafalılık yapmasaydın daha farklı olurdu.”

AJ’in dudağının bir kenarı kıvrıldı ve başıyla onayladı. “Yakında görüşeceğiz.” Eğildi ve Kai donarak AJ’in dudaklarını öpmesine izin verdi. AJ kısa süre sonra geri çekildi ve sırıttıktan sonra Kai arkasını dönüp uzaklaştı.

Kai derince iç çekerek dairelerine çıktı.

“Sehun?” eve girerek seslendi. “Sehun!” şimdi bağırıyordu.

“Duştayım!” Sehun’un sesi banyodan geliyordu.

Gülümseyerek ve dudaklarını ısırarak Kai çiçekleri masaya koyarak kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Kai banyonun kapısını çaldı. “Biliyorsun, bugün, doğum gününde pek çok kişiyle karşılaştım. Özel olmalı, huh?”

Banyonun kapısı açıldı ve ıslak bir kol Kai’yi ensesinde kavrayarak sertçe banyoya çekti. “Kim o çokça insan?” Sehun mırlayarak Kai’yi duvara itti, su bedenleri arasından akıyordu.

“Şu anda konuşulmayacak birkaç kişi.” Kai, Sehun’u belinden çekti ve göğüslerini birleştirdi. Sehun gülümsüyordu, saçları alnına yapışmıştı ve su damlaları pembe dudaklarında parlıyordu.

“Kıskanmam gereken eski sevgili yok, değil mi?”

“Sen benim tek sevgilimsin.” Kai başını yana eğerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Sehun’un elleri Kai’in ıslak kaslarında dolaşırken dili Kai’in ağzındaydı. “İyi ki doğdun, bu arada.” Kai dilleri arasında söylemeyi başardı ve Sehun’un kalçaları umutsuzca Kai’inkine sürtüyordu.

“Bana çiçek aldın mı?” Sehun geri çekilerek kaş çattı.

“Al…dım?”

“Güzel.” Baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde sırıttı ve Kai’in bedenine yaslayarak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. “Seni..” Kai’in alt dudağını yaladı. “…Seviyorum.”

“Bende seni seviyorum, Mona.”

“Mona mı? Mona sürtüğü kim?” Sehun tamamen durdu ve Kai gülmeye başladı.

“Şaka yapıyorum. Şaka. Gel buraya.”

“Her şey sana göre şaka mı?” Sehun şampuan şişesini Kai’ye fırlattı ve banyodan çıktı.

“Hayır, Sehun geri gel!”

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
